La conquista de un caballero
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Sir Darien se enamoró de lady Serena a primera vista y pidió su mano. Pero entonces fue llamado por el rey y tuvo que partir. Alguien aprovecha la ocasión para separarlos, y Serena sintíendose abandonada, se casa con otro. Un año después se encuentran.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola a todas! muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me dais mucho ánimo. Os dejo un nuevo fic. Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la novela, La conquista de un caballero, de Juliet Landon. Contiene lemon aunque no tan explícito como en las historias anteriores. Espero que os guste la historia tanto como a mí. Besos y abrazos.  
**

**Argumento:**

Bella y orgullosa… ¡Ella jamás sería un premio para ningún hombre!

No parecía que lady Serena Kou fuese a conseguir la libertad que tanto ansiaba porque la habían ofrecido como premio de un torneo. Pero lo más sorprendente era que el rey parecía empeñado en ganar, y la desesperación hizo que Serena acudiera en busca de ayuda a sir Darien Chiba, el hombre que en otro tiempo había despertado su pasión… y después la había abandonado. ¿Sería posible que ahora él consiguiera ser el vencedor del torneo y hacerse con el premio?


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

El anuncio de su intención de casarse provocó más o menos la reacción que la encantadora joven esperaba de su padre, sir Kenji Tsukino, un elegante caballero de cabello castaño. Encargado del Guardarropa de su Majestad el Rey.

—Bueno —contestó, pinzándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos—, había oído antes el dicho de matar dos pájaros de un tiro, Serena, pero esto es ridículo. ¡Una joven de tu posición no tiene por qué casarse con su asistente, por amor de Dios! Para que se quede a tu servicio no tienes que casarte con él. Yo nunca he tenido que hacerlo con el mío.

Su intento de ironizar no surtió el efecto deseado en lady Serena Kou, que durante los dos días de viaje que le había llevado el recorrer la distancia entre su casa en Staffordshire y la de su padre en Derbyshire había tenido tiempo suficiente de preparar sus defensas. Aun así, su respuesta no fue tan adecuada como cabría esperar:

—Yo no tengo que casarme con nadie, padre. _Su padre clavó en ella sus ojos, parapetados bajo unas pobladas cejas castañas.

—Sí que tienes que casarte Serena, y lo sabes —le contestó con suavidad.

—Bueno… ya lo sé —admitió, y comenzó a pasearse por el salón del piso superior del castillo de Handes en el que se encontraban, acompasando pasos y palabras como si necesitara recordarse lo que quería decir—. Llevo viuda más de un año… el rey me ha mandado llamar… y todos sabemos para qué… y pretendo decirle… que ya he elegido marido… y que muchas gracias por las molestias._ Aquella revelación no impresionó a su padre, conociendo como conocía al rey.

—Si crees que va a permitir que te cases con tu asistente, hija mía, estés viuda o no, es que no lo conoces. Jamás lo permitiría. Tienes a tu cargo la tenencia real, Serena, y no permitirá que una viuda rica a la que él ha dotado con la tenencia de la tierra se case con un don nadie. Hay muchos caballeros que estarían dispuestos a ofrecerle una bonita suma a cambio del privilegio de casarse con una Tsukino que además acaba de heredar las propiedades de su difunto esposo. No permitirá que todo ello se traspase a la progenie de un simple asistente, por muy buena que sea su cuna.

—Es que no habrá progenie alguna, padre._ Esa idea formaba parte del plan desde el principio, pero no pretendía haber hablado de ella tan pronto.

—¡Hija querida, no dices más que tonterías! Eres demasiado joven para embarcarte en un matrimonio de conveniencia, si eso es lo que has pensado.

También podría haber dicho que era demasiado hermosa. Serena, la mayor de sus dos hijas, era poseedora de una belleza tranquila que hacía callar a los hombres a su paso y seguirla con la mirada. Él lo había presenciado en muchas ocasiones.

Con casi veintitrés años, era una mujer esbelta que había dejado atrás la torpeza de la adolescencia y había alcanzado las redondeces de la madurez con una gracia natural que la hacía destacar. Llevaba su hermosa melena dorada trenzada, y el final de la trenza iba más allá de la cintura; además los dos días de viaje no le habían dejado oportunidad de peinárselo de otro modo. Pero ni siquiera aquel peinado propio de doncellas que le había valido una mueca de desaprobación de su irascible cuñada, podía ocultar el hecho de que Serena era una mujer segura de sí misma y dispuesta a desafiar las convenciones cuando fuera necesario.

Algunos decían que sus ojos eran lo mejor de ella, de un azul que cambiaba según la luz, haciéndolos parecer a veces celestes, a veces pardos, pero con unas pestañas densas y oscuras que enmarcaban su magia. Otros decían que su rasgo más sobresaliente era la boca, generosa y de labios carnosos que dejaban al descubierto dientes como perlas. Para otros lo era su piel, del color de la miel y sin mácula. Pero en opinión de la interesada, bien poco valían todas esas facultades a la vista de la cadena de desastres que acumulaba a las espaldas, para no hablar de que se había quedado viuda tras apenas tres meses de matrimonio. Quienes la querían consideraban el cinismo que se había apoderado de ella en los últimos años, una condición pasajera, aunque al mismo tiempo no lo encontraban sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

Serena albergaba la esperanza de que, de todos sus familiares, fuera precisamente su padre quien entendiera mejor la razón que la había empujado a pretender casarse con su asistente en lugar de aceptar el hombre que eligiera para ella el rey.

—Otras viudas lo han hecho, padre.

—Sí, ya: urracas viejas que ya no estaban en edad de merecer —le replicó—. Claro que otras lo han hecho, pero en el pasado, y no con este rey. Diamante no se desprende de sus propiedades sin obtener algo de valor a cambio, y tú, te guste o no, eres una de sus propiedades.

A Serena no le hacía gracia ninguna esa etiqueta. Como depositaria de la tenencia real, sus propiedades pertenecían al rey, lo que la obligaba a mantenerlas en orden, obtener provecho de ellas y proporcionarle anualmente al monarca un número determinado de hombres que combatieran en su ejército. No se le permitiría permanecer soltera durante mucho tiempo cuando se esperaba que tuviera descendencia, o mientras hubiera hombres aguardando el honor de ampliar su patrimonio casándose con ella y que pagarían por ello al rey generosamente. El proceder habitual en casos semejantes era que, en el caso de una viuda con hijos, debía casarse en el plazo máximo de un año; quienes ocupaban sus propiedades debían dejarlas disponibles en tres meses, y los ocupantes de los castillos, inmediatamente.

Para mantenerse soltera, Serena tendría que pagar una sustanciosa multa al rey, tan sustanciosa que la dejaría sin medios para sobrevivir. Fuera cual fuese la decisión, el rey ganaba y ella perdía. La alternativa era salir de aquel denigrante mercado del casamiento y volver con las hermanas del Priorato de Fairwell que la habían educado. La idea de casarse con su fiel asistente le había parecido buena una semana atrás, pero encontrarse con la incomprensión de su padre la había dejado sin tierra bajo los pies.

—Si hubiera sabido que iba a encontrarme en esta posición tan pronto, padre, no habría…_ Sir Kenji la observaba con atención.

—Tenías mucha prisa por casarte con sir Seiya —le contestó—, y ahora te arrepientes, ¿verdad, hija?_ Ella no contestó, y su silencio vino a confirmar lo que su padre sospechaba. —Sé lo que estás pensando: que te habrías casado con el otro de no haberse interpuesto el orgullo. Y ahora estás dispuesta a volver a hacer lo mismo antes de tener que volver a verlo.

—No tengo por qué volver a verlo, padre. Y se equivoca, porque no siento nada por él. Quiero casarme con Andrew porque los dos necesitamos la seguridad de un matrimonio y ambos tenemos lo que el otro necesita.

—Excepto hijos.

—Yo no necesito tener hijos.

—No esperarás que me lo crea, ¿no? Y sí que vas a tener que volver a verlo.

—¿A quién? —preguntó alarmada. Había apoyado una mano en la manga de terciopelo del traje de su padre, y éste la tomó entre las suyas, le dio unas palmadas y la condujo a la plataforma sobre la que descansaba una cama rodeada de gruesos cortinajes para que ambos se sentaran en el escalón, como tantas veces habían hecho en los raros momentos de intimidad entre ambos.

—A sir Darien Chiba. Va a quedarse en nuestra casa para las celebraciones del compromiso de tu hermana.

—¿Que está en el castillo? ¿Ahora mismo? No puede estar hablando en serio, padre —contestó, mirando fijamente al hombre cuyo anuncio había desatado en ella igual cantidad de ira y excitación.

—Lo estoy.

—Y ni madre ni usted me lo han dicho porque sabían que no habría venido. ¿Es eso?

—Lo que tanto tu madre como yo esperábamos —contestó sir Kenji pacientemente—, era que hubieses dejado atrás esos viejos resentimientos. Además, Amy no celebra su compromiso todos los días, ¿no?

—Todos los días, no, pero de vez en cuando…

—Serena —sir Kenji tomó su mano y la apoyó en su rodilla—, este cinismo no es propio de ti. Como tampoco lo es guardar rencor durante tanto tiempo._ Dejó la mano donde estaba, pero con lo del resentimiento no se sentía tan cómoda.

—La ofensa no es para menos, padre. ¿Cómo espera que pueda mostrarme proclive al perdón con un hombre que me pidió en matrimonio y luego desapareció sin dejar rastro, y que luego tuvo que ver con la muerte de mi esposo? Hasta aquel momento nunca había sido cínica, pero a ninguna mujer puede pedírsele que ignore algo así._ Sir Kenji no quería dar su brazo a torcer, cuando lo que de verdad pretendía era alabar una vez más a sir Darien ante su hija.

—Es mi vecino, querida, un hombre de calidad y fortuna, propiedad y…

—Y notoriedad.

—Bueno, sí, cierta notoriedad, pero todos los justadores la tienen, tanto si es merecida como si no. Va con la profesión.

—Lo sé. Estuve casada con uno.

Sir Kenji ahogó un suspiro de desilusión que sabía que no iba a ser apreciado. En los tres meses que su hija había estado casada con sir Seiya Kou los síntomas de abandono eran evidentes, pero quizás aquel no fuera el mejor momento de revivir viejos antagonismos con la mención de su distinguido vecino. Mejor hablar de asuntos más cercanos al interés de su hija. Pero en eso se equivocaba, porque su vecino, sir Darien Chiba, estaba más cercano a los intereses de su hija de lo que él se creía.

—Será un gran placer para mí buscar motivos para evitarlo, padre. Ya me va a resultar bastante difícil tener que mostrarme sociable en el aniversario de la muerte de sir Seiya sin tener que mirar a la cara del responsable.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Serena? Sir Darien no fue el responsable de su muerte, sino sir Nicolás Kumada, quien le dio accidentalmente el golpe fatal a tu marido, y tú lo sabes.

—Sir Nicolás y el pusilánime de tu vecino son amigos.

—Y ambos se presentan a las mismas justas. Pero precisamente en los torneos se participa por parejas, no en tríos ni en cuartetos.

—Es igual. Él estuvo involucrado, de un modo u otro.

—La tragedia se investigó a la satisfacción del rey, Serena.

—Pero no a la mía. Bien poco me dijeron de lo que pasó ese día en Windsor. Sólo que sir Nicolás estaba destrozado… como si pudiera estarlo más que yo. Ni siquiera su amigo más íntimo tuvo la delicadeza de ir a verme para explicármelo en persona.

—A lo mejor pensó que no ibas a recibirlo, querida.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo habría hecho! —explotó—. Pero debería haberlo intentado.

Sir Kenji no esperaba que las cosas se le pusieran tan complicadas, pero la verdad es que se sentía entre la espada y la pared: por un lado su hija, y por otro su distinguido vecino, sir Darien Chiba, aunque si quería ser sincero tenía que admitir que en parte era responsabilidad suya la situación en la que se encontraban.

Ciertamente el encuentro inicial de la pareja había sido breve, pero tanto él como su esposa, lady Ikuko, habían estado de acuerdo en que la atracción mutua que habían experimentado los jóvenes era uno de esos raros acontecimientos que merecía la pena presenciar. La química entre Serena y sir Darien era tal que había estremecido a todos los presentes, una tensión palpable que sir Kenji habría calificado, zafiamente en sus años jóvenes de lujuria, y a la que su esposa se refería como una «indiscutible cordialidad», Dios la bendiga. No habían podido disponer de tiempo para explorar aquel fenómeno. Más bien al contrario. Bien poco habían podido hablar en aquella ocasión, aparte del intercambio habitual de banalidades que había sido presenciado por el resto de la familia, lo cual no podía proporcionar de ningún modo el clima necesario en el que dar rienda suelta a los sentimientos. Pero de todo ello se daba cuenta ahora. Quizás debería haberles dado la ocasión de estar solos para que hubieran llegado a un acuerdo definitivo, pero debía volver con premura a Westminster y le había parecido más importante que fueran lady Ikuko y él quienes hablaran con sir Darien que lo hiciera Serena. En definitiva era así como solían hacerse las cosas, especialmente teniendo en cuenta las obligaciones de su hija.

En aquel momento le pareció que hacía lo correcto, ya que Serena le había dado la clara impresión de que sir Darien era tan de su agrado como lo era para él, aunque pensándolo bien, la verdad es que no había revelado mucho al respecto. Seguramente había deducido más de su comportamiento, de su inusual preocupación y de la insistencia de su esposa en decir que el silencio de Serena era prueba afirmativa, más que negativa, y supuestamente las mujeres saben de esas cosas.

Los problemas habían surgido cuando el rey convocó a sir Darien para una misión, sin previo aviso, sin tiempo para que las cosas hubieran podido progresar, con tan sólo el instante necesario para escribir una nota en la que pedía la mano de Serena y en la que le rogaba que esperase a su regreso. Pero nadie, ni siquiera el propio sir Darien, podía saber de cuánto tiempo se estaba hablando, y en definitiva su ofrecimiento fue uno de los varios que se habían recibido en los últimos meses. No tenía sentido responder aceptando su petición puesto que él había partido de Whitecliffe en el momento mismo de enviar su nota y sir Kenji debía salir al día siguiente hacia Westminster. No podía perder ni un minuto. Tenía cosas que hacer, gente a la que visitar, eventos que organizar. Además, sir Darien debía saber que una petición así no era vinculante, ni siquiera aun habiendo sido aceptada, hasta que no quedaba ratificada y santificada por el matrimonio. Los jóvenes se prometían en muchos casos antes de la pubertad y sus promesas quedaban reducidas a nada después.

Debería haber atendido aquel asunto con más atención, haberle dejado instrucciones más firmes a sir Samuel, su hijo, pero no lo había hecho creyendo de buena fe que el corazón de su hija estaba decidido y que había elegido a un hombre con el que sus problemas matrimoniales quedaban resueltos. Que su hijo Samuel se ocupara de las cuestiones domésticas había sido como un regalo de Dios en el pasado, aunque ello significara tener que alojar en su propia casa a Beryl, su esposa, y a sus hijos durante varios meses al año. Samuel era un joven capaz aunque, juzgándolo en perspectiva, quizás no fuese lo bastante experimentado como para manejar el futuro de su hermana con la necesaria perspicacia.

Él, sir Kenji, había partido para Westminster como tenía planeado, y las cartas en las que lady Ikuko le hablaba de las visitas constantes de uno de los vecinos de Samuel, sir Seiya Kou, de sus regalos a Serena, de sus encantadoras atenciones, de la opinión de Samuel de que sería un marido más adecuado para Serena que sir Darien, no le habían causado alarma ninguna. Serena había roto ya dos compromisos, y tanto su madre como él habían encontrado serias dificultades a la hora de ayudar a su hija a decidirse, de modo que no se imaginaba que su propio hijo pudiera correr mejor suerte.

Nunca habría podido imaginarse hasta qué punto se equivocaba, pero el caso es que cuando volvió a casa a finales del verano, sir Seiya llevaba ventaja en las apuestas de aquel casamiento. La determinación de casarse con él era tan fuerte en su hija como lo era su rechazo hacia sir Darien y lo vano de sus esperanzas de tenerlo como yerno. Para cuando sir Darien volvió de su misión, la desilusión que en Serena había inspirado su misteriosa desaparición, alimentada por las bromas que sir Samuel y sir Seiya solían hacer acerca de sus sonados devaneos con damas de la corte, se había transformado en una afrenta personal. ¿Qué podía hacer él, su padre, qué podía decir en defensa de sir Darien cuando sir Seiya, que se había ganado su corazón con constantes muestras de afecto, visitas y promesas, parecía sugerir algo más permanente que un apresurado ofrecimiento de un vividor que había desaparecido como la niebla? Precisamente con esas palabras se lo había expuesto su hija. Por desgracia él carecía de una respuesta satisfactoria que ofrecerle a sir Darien cuando éste se la requirió:

—Me temo que cada vez tengo menos control sobre cuáles son los requerimientos de mi hija para contraer matrimonio. Parece ser que ahora se siente inclinada por tomar ella sola la decisión. Es una pena._ El tono pretendía ser de disculpa, casi avergonzado.

—En ese caso, quizás haya llegado el momento de que se le diga qué es lo mejor para ella, señor —espetó sir Darien airadamente—. ¿Está decidida?_ Sir Kenji asintió.

—Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos y buenos vecinos, a pesar de todo…

—Desde luego, sir Kenji. Nos veremos algún día en Londres.

Decir que sir Darien estaba disgustado habría sido un típico eufemismo inglés. Sir Kenji y lady de Tsukino se habían sentido profundamente avergonzados por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos que lady Ikuko había sido incapaz de controlar. Fue entonces cuando sir Kenji se dio cuenta de que no debería haber permitido que su hijo, sir Samuel, se ocupara de aquel asunto, por gratificantes que hubieran sido los informes que había recibido de sir Seiya Kou, su vecino, como tampoco debería haber dado por sentado que la llama que había visto arder en su querida hija era lo bastante madura para seguir ardiendo sin combustible.

Tampoco podían haber predicho cuál iba a ser el estado de cosas dos años después tras uno de viudez, ni cómo su confianza empezaría a erosionarse dejando paso a aquel profundo escepticismo. Ni siquiera él, sir Kenji, había notado aquel cambio en sus visitas desde Londres, aunque la acusación que había hecho su hija aduciendo que sir Darien había tenido algo que ver en la muerte de sir Seiya Kou en el torneo acaecido tres meses después de su boda no podía ser tomada en serio. Sabía que sir Darien era un hombre orgulloso, pero no vengativo.

Lo había invitado a la celebración del compromiso de Amy con la esperanza de que Serena y él pudieran avivar la llama que una vez ardió entre ellos y que quizás no se hubiera apagado del todo, pero había descubierto que al menos él había aprendido a ocultarla mejor que ella. Nadie podía decir que carecieran de razones para desconfiar el uno del otro. Seguramente sir Darien había creído que la atracción que había surgido entre ellos aquel día, tan intensa que todos los presentes se percataron de ella, debería bastar para que ella lo esperara, toda una vida si era necesario, lo cual demostraba que ningún hombre, por mucha experiencia que tuviera, podía anticipar lo que podía pensar una mujer.

En cuanto a la muerte de sir Seiya, había detalles que era mejor que su hija no conociera, aunque había que comprender su doble reticencia a encontrarse con un hombre que creía responsable en cierta medida de su muerte, a pesar de que sus sospechas se sustentaran a duras penas.

—Es una pena —murmuró, pensando en los días que ambos iban a estar bajo el mismo techo—. Sobre todo sabiendo que él anda buscando esposa.

Se levantó, le ofreció la mano a su hija y juntos se acercaron al ventanal que daba hacia la pequeña ciudad de Handes. Abajo el sol arrancaba reflejos sonrosados de las copas de los árboles y, en un campo más allá de los tejados, las tiendas a rayas se inflaban con el viento, con sus penachos de colores, listas para el torneo. Destellos plateados indicaban dónde se ejercitaban los hombres y el río enmarcaba el paisaje, salpicado de niños jugando y patos que levantaban el vuelo. El hueco de la ventana formaba una especie de pequeño asiento en el grueso de las murallas del castillo que podía servir de asiento para una charla íntima. La respuesta de Serena al comentario pretendidamente inocente de su padre no se hizo esperar.

—¿Que busca esposa? Los hombres como él no necesitan esposas, padre. Se las arrojan a los pies día y noche. Lo sé bien, padre, y ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes de casarme con sir Seiya. Pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error… —no oyó que se entreabría la puerta de la habitación—, y no pienso permitir que madre me empareje con ese insoportable majadero que se pasa el día presumiendo de cuántos hombres ha descabalgado.

—¡Serena! —la amonestó su padre.

—Será tu vecino, padre, pero no el mío, y preferiría casarme mil veces con mi asistente que una sola con ese sacamantecas borrachín, por muy admirado que sea.

—¡Serena, por favor!

—Lo siento, padre, pero no quiero que pueda hacerse ilusiones en ese sentido. Y dígale a mi madre que mi mano es demasiado cara, incluso para él._ Sir Kenji suspiró y, tras pasarse una mano por la cara, movió apesadumbrado la cabeza mirando hacia un punto que quedaba por encima del hombro de su hija.

—Puedes decírselo tú misma a ambos, querida. Lo mejor es que sir Darien lo oiga de tus propios labios.

De pronto Serena se dio la vuelta. Por eso su padre intentaba hacerla callar… detrás de ellos, de pie en la puerta de la sala, había tres figuras: su madre, su hermana Amy y su invitado, sir Darien Chiba. Sintió que se quedaba sin aliento, y que la boca había perdido sus jugos. Debían haberlo oído todo. Todo. Pero mientras que su madre se mostraba obviamente avergonzada, su hermana parecía encantada con el espectáculo. Lo que no se atrevió a comprobar fue el efecto que sus palabras habían surtido sobre el alto caballero con su sobrevesta en oro y verde.

—Te ruego que me disculpes, padre —dijo apenas sin voz, y se dirigió a la puerta con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de mostrar.

De dos zancadas, el caballero contra el que acababa de acometer se plantó ante la puerta y puso la mano en el picaporte. Serena pensó, esperó, que pretendiera abrir para que ella pasara, pero su intención resultó ser precisamente la contraria y durante una eternidad sus miradas se cruzaron y batallaron en silencio.

Se habían encontrado sólo una vez hacía dos años, poco después de que el caballero al que estaba prometida muriera de una terrible epidemia de sarampión en marzo de 1394 y había cambiado poco desde entonces. Seguramente la blanca cicatriz que le sajaba la mejilla cerca de la mandíbula debía haber sido la razón de que se quitase la pequeña barba que ella le recordaba. En sus ojos azules seguía habiendo el brillo de la inteligencia y la rebeldía que tanto le llamó la atención, lo mismo que su sorprendente virilidad, casi un vigor y una fuerza animal. Su cuello era fuerte, lo mismo que lo era la posición de su cabeza, y su boca de generosas proporciones debía estar muy experimentada en el arte de amar, aunque a ella no la hubiera besado nunca. Llevaba el pelo peinado hacia atrás y su extremo le rozaba la mandíbula, y estaba claro que la barrera que constituía su cuerpo no iba a ceder. Lo vio mirar hacia su padre un instante y aquélla fue la única señal que dio sir Darien de que esperaba que ella cediera. Increíblemente, e inexplicablemente también, Serena bajó la mirada y se volvió hacia su padre. Sir Kenji se había acercado rápidamente con la esperanza de poder recuperar el control de la situación.

—Vamos, hija, por el bien de Amy —le susurró, llevándosela hacia la pequeña isla de intimidad junto a la ventana—. Nuestro invitado va a compartir nuestra mesa durante unos días, y tu madre y yo preferiríamos que os hablaseis civilizadamente. ¿Es que no piensas saludarle? Sir Darien sentía muchos deseos de volver a saludarte._ Decidida a no perder el siguiente combate, alzó la barbilla y se volvió hacia el hombre que había llegado junto a su padre.

—En ese caso, me temo que nuestro reencuentro va a ser una desilusión para sir Darien, padre. Esperemos que la corona de vencedor sea una compensación suficiente para cualquier otra expectativa que pudiera albergar viniendo a este torneo._ El hombre no movió ni un músculo, y puesto que ella no había hecho ninguna cortesía, él tampoco de inclinó ante ella.

—Espero llevarme todo lo que he venido a buscar y puede que incluso más, mi querida señora —contestó. Su voz era, tal y como ella recordaba, la de un barítono de dicción perfecta. La arrogancia de su respuesta tampoco la sorprendió: aquellos hombres tenían que rezumar confianza en sí mismos, engreídos al extremo, para alcanzar el éxito que siempre esperaban. Serena sintió un estremecimiento y, a pesar de lo inconveniente que podía ser, aprovechó de la presencia de su familia para continuar:

—Ah… —sonrió—, en ese caso puede que el corto viaje que habéis realizado no merezca la pena. Yo, por mi parte, sólo he podido disfrutar de cortos periodos de felicidad. De tres meses más concretamente, que es lo que duró mi último matrimonio con un hombre al que conocíais bien. A lo mejor dispone su señoría de tres meses libres entre torneo y torneo._ Él continuaba sin mover un músculo, pero había seguido su interpretación con la barbilla alzada, captando cada insinuación, cada sarcasmo, pero también la nota de incertidumbre tras aquellos ojos de un sorprendente azul celeste.

—¿Con tres meses bastaría, mi señora? En ese caso, sí que dispongo de ese tiempo, y os garantizo que haría de vos una criatura sumisa y obediente, que es más de lo que vuestro padre y difunto esposo han conseguido.

—En este momento estoy más allá del control de ambos —espetó—. Y del vuestro también, sir Darien.

—¿Ya os batís en retirada?

—¡No soy tan rápida como vos en hacerlo!

—Qué lástima. Creía que aceptabais el desafío.

—Me limitaba a constatar un hecho. Ceñíos la corona y lleváosla a casa.

—¿Y con quién ibais a afilaros la lengua si no estoy yo, mi señora? ¿Con vuestro próximo marido?

—Así es, sir Darien. Con mi próximo marido, un hombre leal como he conocido pocos. Nos casaremos a final de verano._ Su mirada burlona se enfrió, pero no iba a regalarle tan fácilmente la victoria.

—Espero que le hayáis advertido sobre lo de vuestro plazo de tres meses, porque si no ese caballero leal se va a llevar una desagradable sorpresa en Navidad. ¿Lo conozco?_ Serena no tenía la más mínima intención de revelarle su identidad, pero a su padre le pareció el momento perfecto para echar el cebo.

—Lady Serena pretende casarse con su asistente, maese Andrew Furuhata, un hombre de su…

—¿Su asistente?_ La risa y la incredulidad acudieron juntas y Serena podría haber estrangulado a sir Darien y a su padre allí mismo.

—Ven, Amy —le dijo a su hermana, cogiéndola de la mano con presteza para evitar que pudiera hacer el siguiente comentario—. Discúlpenos, madre. Tenemos mucho de que hablar._ Lady Ikuko Tsukino interceptó la salida de su hija como sólo una madre puede hacerlo.

—Niña —le dijo, acercándose a ella y en voz baja—. ¡Hija mía, calla de una vez! Sir Darien es vecino nuestro, y tu padre y él se reúnen muchas veces. No permitas que te haga enfadar de ese modo.

—Qué falta de sensibilidad, madre —contestó Serena—. No puedo comprender por qué mi padre ha tenido que elegir precisamente esta fecha para celebrar el compromiso de mi hermana, además de organizar un torneo y, para colmo, tener a ese hombre aquí en el castillo.

—Era inevitable, cariño —dijo apartándole de la cara un fino mechón de cabello dorado. El de su madre lucía ya algunas vetas de blanco sobre el azul de su juventud, pero seguía siendo una mujer hermosa—. No fuimos nosotros quienes elegimos las fechas, sino las obligaciones de tu padre en Westminster y la conveniencia de lord y lady Mizuno. Además, imagínate lo que harían los hombres sin un torneo. Se pasarían el día cazando. Al menos así podemos estar con ellos. Y en cuanto a la invitación de sir Darien… bueno, habría sido una descortesía no hacerlo, ¿no crees?

—¡Es un hombre odioso!

—No tenías por qué discutir con él, querida.

Las tres se volvieron a mirar a los dos hombres que charlaban. De espaldas a ellas estaba sir Darien. Tenía la espalda ancha y las caderas estrechas, rodeadas por un cinturón decorado con piedras preciosas del que colgaba la vaina de su espada. Charlaban y reían relajadamente. Estaba claro que se llevaban bien, pensó. Sería una locura revelarle a su padre cuáles eran sus otros planes.

—Tendré que mantenerme lejos de él, madre. Eso es todo.

—Sí, querida. Eso es todo.

Y Amy sonrió a escondidas.

Las dos hermanas eligieron la soledad del camino que recorría el muro almenado del castillo desde el que se veía la ciudad de Handes y las colinas verdes de Derbyshire para pasear cogidas del brazo, lejos de la servidumbre, los soldados y los invitados que no cesaban de llegar. Al pie de la muralla, un grupo de jóvenes escuderos abrevaban los caballos de sus amos en las aguas del río Dove, que rodeaba el castillo, en las que también unos pilluelos se mojaban los pies. Al verlas las saludaron alegremente con las manos, lo que provocó una sonrisa en las dos hermanas.

Aquella vista despertó en Serena los recuerdos de su niñez. Aunque ahora era una invitada en la casa de sus padres, aquél había sido su hogar, el lugar en que Amy y ella estuvieron una vez libres de toda responsabilidad. También ellas habían correteado descalzas por los campos, haciendo volar sus cometas, lanzando flechas a los pájaros, pescando en el río y montando en sus ponis. Pero nada de todo ello las había preparado para momentos como aquél, ella viuda y Amy, con dieciocho años, a punto de celebrar su compromiso.

Físicamente se parecían bastante. Amy era menuda y peliazul, con una naricilla respingona que gustaba mucho a los escuderos. Siendo soltera como era, llevaba el cabello suelto, sólo recogido por un arete de oro, y aunque poseía la misma gracia que su hermana, carecía de la voluptuosidad de Serena. Llevaba una sobrevesta verde y sin mangas sobre un sencillo vestido verde de lino que se abría en un generoso escote. Serena apretó su brazo.

—Perdóname por la escena que acabas de presenciar, hermanita querida —le dijo—. No quiero estropear tu fiesta, pero es que ese hombre…

—Ya lo sé. No te preocupes, Sere. A mí también me perturba su presencia —suspiró—. Ojalá Richard me turbara del mismo modo.

—Háblame de él. ¿Es guapo?

—Pues… no —susurró, dejando vagar la mirada por el paisaje—. No es muy guapo, y tampoco joven. Ni osado. Cortés, sí, pero no apasionado.

—¿Es hombre de posibles? ¿Crees que te gustará?

—Es muy rico, sí, y confío en que termine gustándome. Con el tiempo —se sentó en una tronera de espaldas al exterior—. Sere, ¿de verdad te duele que se celebre mi fiesta un día veinticuatro? No lo elegí yo, y sé que para ti no es el día más apropiado para celebrar nada, pero…

—No te preocupes. Te agradezco la preocupación, pero no puedo andar para siempre lloriqueando por los rincones, ¿no te parece? El día de San Juan siempre ha sido un día propicio para torneos, y un compromiso sin su justa sería un poco triste. Es una pena que coincida con el aniversario de la muerte de sir Seiya, pero ese detalle no tiene por qué importar a Richard y a sus padres.

—¿Cómo ha sido para ti este último año, Sere?

Serena se sentó junto a su hermana y sonrió con tristeza. No quería darle detalles de la pesadilla que había sido para ella el año en que había tenido que pelear a brazo partido con la familia de sir Seiya, que parecían buitres en su avaricia, por mantener su dote, su patrimonio y pagar sus muchas deudas. Para ello incluso habían llegado a negarle el derecho a inventariar sus bienes aduciendo que no había sido nombrada albacea de su testamento. Había luchado contra ellos, pero el esfuerzo la había dejado agotada y con un sabor amargo en la boca. Con ocasión de aquella celebración, había decidido abandonar por primera vez sus ropas de luto y en aquel momento se pasó las manos por el corpiño del vestido se seda de color topacio que llevaba.

—Es la primera vez que me lo pongo desde hace un año, y todavía me vale —sonrió.

El sastre que le había confeccionado aquel vestido era todo un maestro que sabía conseguir como nadie que el tejido se adaptara como una segunda piel, que las mangas se ajustaran completamente desde el codo hasta los dedos a base de diminutos botones que, como los de la espalda, tenía que abrochar su doncella, y desde los que colgaban unas delicadas y largas esclavinas rematadas en piel gris pálido, lo mismo que el escote. Amy sonrió.

—No en vano he visto ahí dentro cómo alguien te lo quitaba como si fuera la piel de un melocotón mientras tú echabas espuma por la boca.

—Pues que siga mirando, que es lo más cerca que va a estar de mí. Que vea lo que se ha perdido._ La sonrisa de Amy palideció.

—¿Tan pocas virtudes tiene a tus ojos, Sere?

—Todavía menos. He encontrado un hombre de confianza esta vez, yo sola y sin la ayuda o la interferencia de nadie. Andrew Furuhata no es el más fascinante de los hombres, pero puedo confiar plenamente en él.

—¿Tu asistente? ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Unos veintiocho, creo.

—Es joven para tener tanta responsabilidad.

—El que tenía antes era muy viejo, y estaba agarrado a los Kou como una sanguijuela. Tengo la impresión de que yo no le gustaba, y no iba a mantenerlo en su puesto a la muerte de sir Seiya, así que cuando llegó el momento de renovarle el contrato lo despedí y contraté al hombre que había estado cinco años de alguacil.

—Pero casarte con él, Sere…

—Padre piensa que estoy loca. Que el rey no lo permitirá. Y puede que tenga razón.

—¿El rey te ha hecho llamar?

—Iré con padre a Londres después de tu fiesta, y le ofreceré al rey una cantidad de dinero por mi libertad.

—Tendrá que ser una cantidad sustanciosa. ¿Merece la pena tanto dinero por tu asistente? ¿Lo quieres?

—Claro que no. El amor no tiene nada que ver en esto. Es un acuerdo comercial, nada más. Mira, Amy… me adjudicarán un nuevo marido si yo no hago algo para evitarlo, y fíjate en mi situación: prometida dos veces y viuda después de tres meses de matrimonio. Andrew seguirá ocupándose de mis asuntos. Es un trabajador honrado, en el que la gente confía, y yo también.

—Pero si el rey te niega el permiso y te asigna un mari…

—¡No! Amy, por favor… ya no puedo seguir pensando en ello._ De pronto la voz se le quebró y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Sere, cariño… —Amy se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó—. Lo siento tanto… ha sido por sir Darien, ¿verdad?_ Serena asintió.

—Ojalá hubiera sabido que iba a venir. Podría haberme preparado mejor. Ahora sabe lo que pienso y hubiera preferido que creyera que apenas me acordaba de él. La indiferencia es mucho más difícil de digerir para un hombre que la ira.

—Aún puedes mostrarte indiferente con él, Sere. Ignóralo._ La idea era tan absurda que las dos hermanas rompieron a reír a carcajadas.

—Y lo haré —contestó Serena, secándose las lágrimas de la risa—. Cuando venga al galope en su pura sangre, manoteando en la tierra, fingiré no verlo ni oírlo. Va a ser difícil —continuó, seria de nuevo—, pero he tomado una decisión y no voy a echarme atrás. Es lo mejor. Además, me ha parecido que a él poco le importaba ser tan descortés como yo. Ha encajado bien mis insultos, y tengo muchos otros para hombres como él.

—No, cariño, no lo hagas. No vas a conseguir ganar, y acabarás malherida.

—Venceré, Amy. De un modo u otro, lo conseguiré.

La idea que Serena tenía sobre la victoria en aquel contexto no era la misma que la de su hermana, ya que las batallas que debía librar en su interior eran mucho más complejas que el mero intercambio dialéctico al que se refería Amy. En cuanto a lo de estar enamorada de su asistente… bueno, era la única excusa plausible para que una mujer de buena cuna decidiera casarse con un empleado, en cuyo caso el asunto pasaba a un discreto segundo plano.

En una ocasión, mientras estaba en una escuela de religiosas para jóvenes nobles cerca de Lichfield, había conocido a un joven jardinero. El recuerdo le hizo sonreír. Lo habían pasado de maravilla juntos, especialmente por la sensación de traspasar y burlar la disciplina opresiva que amenazaba con aplastar sus jóvenes huesos. La idea de escaparse se le había pasado por la cabeza a todas sus amigas, pero hacerlo con un joven era un ingrediente añadido en una vida carente por completo de excitación.

El muchacho no significaba nada para ella. Era sólo un modo de escapar. Pero todo había salido desastrosamente mal, sobre todo porque ni las monjas ni su familia se creyeron que no había habido intimidad entre ellos, así que se había visto obligada a enseñar los paños en su siguiente menstruación, algo verdaderamente humillante. Después su padre había mostrado una prisa tremenda en buscarle marido, algo que Serena comprendía pero lamentaba. Dos compromisos siguieron, cada cual menos adecuado que el anterior, los cuales terminaron con la muerte inesperada de los elegidos, una muerte que ella no lamentó, pero que tampoco sirvió para que mejorase la confianza en sí misma.

Sir Darien apareció de improviso poco después de haber estado sirviendo con el rey en Francia, y sólo hombres como su padre, que pasaban mucho tiempo en Londres, lo conocían, no así el resto de vecinos de Derbyshire. Tras un breve encuentro, parecía ser todo lo que ella había soñado. Y mientras seguía haciéndolo, con más sustancia que antes, él pidió su mano y luego desapareció, dejándola no sólo atónita sino amargamente herida. Eso la obligó a dar a entender que sus expectativas para con él nunca habían sido importantes, sobre todo cuando sir Seiya Kou apareció, días después de la desaparición de sir Darien.

Sir Seiya, un caballero muy temperamental, no le había dejado tiempo de lamerse las heridas. Las negociaciones habían sido breves, el estado de su corazón no había sido examinado con detenimiento y las nupcias se celebraron para alivio de su familia y ante la urgencia de sir Seiya, que fue tomada por su familia política como verdadero entusiasmo. Pero el dolor que Serena esperaba que pasara no lo hizo, sobre todo al descubrir la rudeza de su nuevo marido. Afortunadamente tuvo que partir pronto para Londres, no sin que antes viera ella el modo en que gastaba dinero alegremente, cómo lo más importante para él eran las justas, cómo miraba y utilizaba las manos con ella y con las mujeres de su casa, y cómo la variedad le parecía más importante que mantener lo que ya poseía.

Si ya le inquietaba la corta duración de sus vínculos anteriores, su repentina muerte en el castillo de Windsor la víspera de San Juan la hizo reafirmase en que tres meses iba a ser la duración máxima de su relación con un hombre. La felicidad con la que había soñado, de la que se sentía capaz y que había vislumbrado brevemente desapareció como un sueño. No estaba dispuesta a darle a sir Darien una segunda oportunidad de herirla. Había decidido ocuparse ella misma de su seguridad y rezaría para que su determinación consiguiera convencer al rey.

En cuanto a la duración de su matrimonio con el maestro Andrew Furuhata, se convenció de que el plazo de tres meses se aplicaba sólo a caballeros, y no a hombres como Andrew. Sólo el tiempo le daría o le quitaría la razón.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Sir Darien Chiba no era el único invitado en el castillo de Handes cuya compañía quería evitar Serena. Aunque ella y su hermana se adoraban, el sentimiento no era el mismo hacia su medio hermano Samuel y Beryl, su esposa de cara de acelga. Hacían tan mala pareja que Serena y Amy no dejaban de preguntarse cómo se las arreglaban para tener tantos hijos, un milagro de la naturaleza del que Beryl no perdía oportunidad de jactarse delante de Serena. La pareja vivía a unos kilómetros del hogar de Serena en Haughton Manor, y sir Samuel se había ofrecido a acompañarla a Derbyshire, pero la idea de encerrarse en un carruaje con la compañía de la prole ruidosa y mal educada de su hermano le resultaba muy poco atractiva, y menos aún tener que soportar las pullas de su cuñada sobre el estado de sus finanzas.

El castillo estaba abarrotado de invitados y Serena esperaba encontrarse con ciertas incomodidades derivadas de la cantidad de gente, pero Rei, su doncella, y ella misma habían sido alojadas en la pequeña cámara de lo más alto de una de las torres, que era su aposento de soltera. Su doncella había sacudido sus ropas y las había colgado en el pequeño guardarropa construido en el mismo muro, y fue precisamente aquel breve lapso de tranquilidad el momento que eligió sir Samuel para ir a buscarla poco después de su llegada.

Llegó a la estancia con la cara congestionada y sin aliento tras subir la larga escalera de caracol, lo que suscitó en Serena ganas de decirle que con aquel mal estado físico poco iba a poder hacer en las justas, pero prefirió no decírselo. Además, seguro que Beryl ya le hacía esa clase de comentarios y que alguna razón de peso lo había empujado a hacer aquella escalada. Tal y como esperaba, apenas habían intercambiado las cortesías de rigor cuando su hermano decidió ir directo al grano:

—¿Tienes ya mi dinero, Serena? —preguntó, dejándose caer sobre el edredón azul bordado en oro que la propia Serena había bordado siendo niña—. Me dijiste que…

—Que lo miraría, Samuel, pero he tenido problemas en cobrar lo que me adeudan para poder mantener mis propiedades a flote. Debes perdonarme si esta vez he cedido a la tentación de anteponer mis propias necesidades._ Samuel podría ser tan guapo como su padre de no ser por aquella permanente expresión de descontento.

—Pero yo tengo más responsabilidades que tú, hermana, y llevo años esperando que Seiya me devuelva lo que le presté. A estas alturas ya debes haber aclarado tus asuntos._ Y así era, pero no tenía intención de decirle lo bien que habían hecho su trabajo los abogados que había pagado su padre.

—Ya sabes que estas cosas pueden tardar años en solventarse. El contador no ha podido dar con ninguno de los pagarés de los que hablas, y yo tampoco he conseguido encontrar ninguna referencia de tus préstamos a sir Seiya.

—Te he dado mi palabra, Serena. ¿No te basta?_ Había una nota de desesperación en su voz que le hizo preguntarse si tanta insistencia no sería cosa de Beryl, o si bien aquellos misteriosos préstamos le serían desconocidos. Según Samuel, habían empezado antes de su matrimonio y habían continuado hasta la muerte de sir Seiya.

—A mí puede bastarme, pero a los auditores no.

—Pero el pago de los préstamos es una de las cosas a las que suelen atender primero —protestó, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Sí, pero no me atañe a mí, Samuel, ya te lo dije. No fui nombrada albacea de su testamento, y su familia no me permitiría tomar parte en su ejecución, aunque debería ser yo quien lo hiciera. Dicen que no llevábamos casados el tiempo suficiente para que yo reciba mi parte como viuda, o mi legítimo tercio de sus bienes e inmuebles, y hace bien poco que me han dado permiso para quedarme permanentemente en Haughton.

—Podías haberte trasladado a otra propiedad.

—Podría, pero su familia no estaba dispuesta a echar a ninguno de sus arrendatarios, así que no tenía a dónde ir.

—¿Y la tenuta? Podrías haber vendido algo para pagarme._ Se levantó de la cama para acercarse a la ventana, con una mano en la frente. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a su falta de sensibilidad, Serena no pudo suavizar su voz.

—Ninguna de las propiedades que nuestro padre o sir Seiya destinaron para mí en caso de que me quedara viuda podrían venderse hasta que hubiéramos pasado un año casados o hasta que naciera nuestro primer hijo, Samuel. Y como supongo que sabes, ninguna de esas dos condiciones se ha cumplido.

—¿Y la dote?_ Serena suspiró.

—Seguramente sabes también que la suma que padre me dio se la presté a sir Seiya para construir unos nuevos establos para la cría de caballos y una nueva armadura para las justas, entre otras cosas. Me prometió que sería sólo temporalmente y yo también esperaba que me la devolviera en menos de un año, pero no fue así. Y en cuanto a las tierras de mi madre que iban a formar parte de mi dote, seguirán siendo de su propiedad hasta que fallezca, Dios no quiera que ocurra pronto._ Samuel apoyó la espalda contra la pared y miró a Serena con una mezcla de desmayo e ira.

—Pues ya veo que todos esos tropiezos no te han afectado grandemente —espetó.

—Tú no ves nada en absoluto, Samuel —replicó, perdiendo la paciencia—. Lo único que ves es a una mujer de veintitrés años que podría tener ya un hijo de no haber metido tú la nariz en mis asuntos. Fuiste tú quien insistió en que la candidatura de sir Seiya era la mejor, quien aseguró a nuestro padre que tú podrías ocuparte de mis asuntos tan bien como él mientras estuviera en Westminster. Fuiste tú quien le aseguró que sir Seiya era solvente. Rico pero ahorrativo, dijiste, y nada más lejos de la realidad si ya llevabas años prestándole dinero para sufragar sus extravagancias, más armaduras, más caballos, más criados que nuestro padre… ¿Sabe él de tus préstamos? ¿Por qué seguiste prestándole dinero si no parecía que fuera a…

—¡No! ¡No, Serena! —Samuel saltó de la pared rogándole silencio con la mirada—. Padre no debe saber nada de esto. Ni una palabra. ¡Prométemelo, Serena!_ Su vehemencia la pilló por sorpresa.

—No tengo por qué hablarle a nadie de tus asuntos, Samuel, pero si empezara a darte dinero a cuenta de esos préstamos, tendría que responder de ello. ¿De verdad esperas que te dé dinero de mi dote para saldar una deuda que mi derrochador marido contrajo antes de que me casara con él? ¿De verdad lo esperas, cuando he pasado un año de juicios y más juicios para recuperar lo que es mío por derecho? ¿Aprueba Beryl tus continuas demandas, o ella tampoco sabe nada?_ Serena nunca había visto a su hermano tan desamparado, y sintió lástima por él. Volvió a sentarse en la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Si dependiera de mí —murmuró—, no volvería a mencionártelo, pero es Beryl quien insiste en ello. Es el dinero de su dote. Lo descubrió por accidente…

—¿Por accidente? ¿Cómo?

—Accedió a que vendiéramos algunas de sus propiedades más distantes para comprar otras más cerca de nuestra casa. A principios de junio del año pasado recibimos el dinero, y Seiya vino entonces a Cove Hall justo antes de volverse para Londres para rogarme que se lo prestara. Beryl me oyó acceder a sus ruegos y se subió por las paredes. Me obligó a prometerle que no volvería a prestarle ni un céntimo, luego, cuando falleció, me exigió que lo recuperara como fuera.

—Que me lo pidieras a mí.

—Sí, a ti. Es un infierno… un verdadero infierno. No hay momento que no hable de ello. Si supiera que…

—¿El qué?

—No, nada. Jamás debería haber empezado a prestarle dinero.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Y por qué no tienes ningún recibo?

—Me dijo que no era necesario entre amigos._ Se levantó agarrándose a uno de los postes de la cama y se quedó allí, consciente de lo poco convincente de su explicación. Aparte de su vecindad, compartían poco más.

—¿Por eso querías que pidiera mi mano? ¿Por qué era tu amigo… o por que esperabas obtener algo a cambio?

—No… bueno, él te quería, Serena.

—No. No es cierto.

—¿Qué?

—Que no me quería a mí. En los tres meses que duró nuestro matrimonio apenas pasó quince días en Haughton Manor, ni siquiera el tiempo suficiente para darme un hijo. Así que ahora he decidido tomar las riendas de mi propia vida. Voy a casarme con Andrew Furuhata, mi asistente. Prefiero decírtelo yo a que te enteres por otros._ Su expresión de aturdimiento dio paso a la desesperación.

—¿Tu asistente? —gritó como si fuera un insulto. Luego, sin decir nada más, cruzó la habitación, abrió la puerta y se lanzó escaleras abajo.

Rei salió del guardarropa en el que se había ocultado para aguardar discretamente a que sir Samuel abandonase la cámara de su hermana y en su dulce rostro no había ni rastro de la amargura que acababa de escuchar. Llevaban juntas más de nueve años, durante los cuales la doncella de veintiocho años de edad había llegado a saber tanto sobre la familia de Tsukino como ellos mismos. Su devoción por Serena era absoluta. Sin hacer ningún comentario, soltó las horquillas que sujetaban el pelo de su señora y dejó caer la densa melena de pelo dorado. Ella era la única persona que podía contemplar lo que a nadie más le estaba permitido, cuidarlo como nadie podía hacer y podría decirse que lo único que Rei no comprendía era la decisión de Serena de casarse con su asistente. Comenzó a dividir el pelo en mechones y a peinarlo suavemente.

—¿He hecho bien, Rei? —le preguntó Serena en voz baja.

—No debes sentirte culpable por no entregar lo que tanto has luchado para conseguir —le contestó—. De no haber sido por los abogados de Londres que envió sir Kenji, seguirías teniendo que luchar con uñas y dientes por cada penique. Las reclamaciones de las viudas pueden alargarse durante años, ya lo sabes. Nadie tiene derecho a pedirte nada, y si sir Samuel quiere recuperar su dinero, lo que debe hacer es reclamárselo a los albaceas de sir Seiya, como todos los demás. Y si quieres que te diga mi opinión…

—Adelante: dímela.

—No —se contuvo, peinando con más ímpetu—. Ya he dicho demasiado.

—Dime lo que piensas, Rei.

—Pues que no ha acudido a ellos porque sabe que no tiene ni una oportunidad de recuperarlo.

—Eso no es lo que ibas a decir.

—No. Iba a decir que me da la impresión de pagos que nada tienen que ver con un dinero prestado. Debe tratarse de un dinero del que ninguno de los dos quería que se supiera nada.

—¿Algo ilegal, quieres decir?

—No lo sé, cariño, pero que se trate de préstamos ilimitados y de los que no hay ningún documento…

Rei fue recogiendo mechones de cabello en un elaborado recogido que remató con una cinta dorada. Serena habría elegido un sencillo griñón blanco y una sobrevesta sin mangas que disimulase sus contornos, pero Rei tenía ambiciones para su señora y le había sugerido una gruesa cadena de oro con un colgante de ámbar que sabía atraería las miradas de cualquier hombre hacia su generoso escote. Y así fue como Serena bajó a cenar al gran salón junto a Amy, sir Richard y sus padres, lord y lady Mizuno. Lady Ikuko, que esperaba que el antagonismo entre su hija y su vecino continuara, había colocado a lord Mizuno entre ellos en la mesa.

—Estás preciosa, hija —le susurró—. ¿Estás más tranquila? No tienes por qué preocuparte —añadió al ver que ésta se mordía el labio—. Los hombres hablarán sobre sí mismos como acostumbran y lo único que tendrás que hacer será sonreír y asentir. Anda, ocupa tu sitio y olvídate de todo lo que ha pasado.

El solsticio de verano había sido transformado en la festividad de San Juan Bautista, y aun que las celebraciones tradicionales eran contempladas con desagrado por la iglesia, seguían teniendo lugar cada año con un marcado sabor pagano y gran entusiasmo. El salón estaba decorado con ramas de abedul y guirnaldas de pino, verbena y ruda para proteger a los presentes de los espíritus malignos. La mesa lucía el mejor cristal y la plata que reflejaba la luz de los candelabros y las velas que ardían con el dulce aroma de la miel. Aunque había tenido que sentarse por obligación tan cerca de sir Darien, Serena sintió un gran alivio al comprobar que la popularidad del caballero era tal que todos querían que interviniera en sus conversaciones y que compartiera su risa con ellos, de modo que pudo aprovechar la oportunidad de observarlo mientras fingía no hacerlo.

Lo que primero llamó su atención fueron sus dientes, blancos y perfectos, algo de lo que la mayoría de soldados no podían presumir precisamente. Sonreía con facilidad y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué sentiría si la besara. Los gestos de sus manos, fuertes y de uñas limpias y cuidadas, eran mesurados y firmes. Llevaba un jubón de terciopelo dorado ceñido a las caderas con una cinta de pasamanería salpicada de gemas cerradas con eslabones de oro, las mismas que adornaban sus mangas y titilaban con la luz. Comparado con muchos de los invitados su traje era sencillo, pero no lo había más elegante.

Al poco la conversación se acercó peligrosamente. Sir Richard, el futuro marido de Amy, se inclinó sobre la mesa para hablar con sir Darien, cuya fama lo había impresionado, y declaró lamentar aunque sólo parcialmente no poder participar en la justa durante las celebraciones por razones obvias. Los tres hombres se echaron a reír, lo que bastó para que las dos hermanas pensaran que quizás Richard no buscaba un matrimonio sin amor como suponía Amy, sobre todo cuando puso su mano sobre la de ella al verla sonrojarse. La reputación de su padre, lord Mizuno, como participante en las justas era tan formidable como la de sir Darien, y éste se acercó al hijo mirándolo con malicia:

—¿Podría darme algún consejo, sir Richard? ¿Tiene querencia el caballo de vuestro padre hacia algún lado, por casualidad? ¿Apunta alto lord Mizuno, o bajo? Lo pregunto sólo por si la suerte nos empareja, ya me comprendéis._ Sir Richard se limpió con la servilleta.

—He de confesarle, sir Darien, que mi padre me hizo esa misma pregunta acerca de vuesa merced antes de la cena._ Y dicho esto, guiñó un ojo a Serena, que no tuvo más remedio que participar de la risa. Lord Mizuno estaba decidido a hacerla hablar.

—¿Y quién llevará vuestra prenda en la manga mañana, señora? —le preguntó—. Estoy seguro de que os habrán pedido ambas —dijo, tirando suavemente de las capelinas que colgaban de las mangas de su vestido.

—No, milord —le sonrió—. Ninguno de los participantes andará tan escaso en favores de damas como para solicitar la prenda de una viuda._ Sabía que sir Darien estaba escuchando, pero no lo admitiría ni por todo el oro del mundo.

—No hay un solo hombre aquí que no se sintiera orgulloso de llevar una de estas prendas en el torneo. Sir Darien, sin ir más lejos.

—Temo no compartir vuestra confianza, milord. El casco y las mangas de sir Darien lucirán las prendas de muchas damas, pero no la mía. Hombres de su cala… de su fama no necesitan buscar. Mi campeón será un hombre que esté dispuesto a consagrarse a mis asuntos y no a un deporte peligroso._ Su respuesta había comenzado con una sonrisa pero sus últimas palabras revelaban un cinismo que bien podía poner fin a lo que había empezado como una broma. Los caballeros debían solicitar los favores de las mujeres, y que ellas se opusieran, o que incluso mostrasen frialdad, formaba parte del juego.

—Ah, sí. Su padre me ha hablado de ello. Es vuestro asistente, ¿no? Una elección poco… ortodoxa, milady, si me permitís señalároslo.

—En cuyo caso —se oyó la voz de quien estaba sentado al otro lado de lord Mizuno—, tal falta de convencionalismo puede sepultaros bajo una capa de hielo. Tened cuidado no vaya a congelaros, o vuestro asistente encontrará la vida en Haughton Manor un tanto gélida.

—Gracias, sir Darien. Es el segundo consejo que me ofrecéis hoy sin habéroslo pedido, pero no temáis, que se lo haré llegar al maestro Andrew Furuhata.

—Hacedlo así, milady._ Lord Mizuno los miraba a ambos preguntándose cómo derretir aquel hielo.

—Vaya, vaya… así que podemos tener aquí un conflicto en ciernes. Pero no le prestéis atención, milady, que mañana se llevará su merecido, si la suerte nos empareja. Yo me encargaré de bajarle los humos, si os parece.

—Estoy segura de que sir Darien entenderá mejor vuestro correctivo que cualquier cosa que yo pueda decir, milord, y os lo agradezco. Además —continuó antes de que sir Darien pudiese contestar—, no sería de buen gusto que alguien llevase una prenda mía en el aniversario de la muerte de mi esposo, ¿no os parece?

—De modo que vuestra falta de ortodoxia no se aplica a todos los ámbitos, por lo que veo —dijo sir Darien.

—Así es.

—Me alegro de saberlo —espetó.

Cuando concluyó la cena, invitaron a las damas a reunirse en el invernadero para revisar los cascos y los escudos de los caballeros y hacer sus objeciones, si es que era necesario. Rodeado por los muros del castillo, el invernadero estaba iluminado por antorchas de sebo que hacían brillar los cascos de hierro y acero coronados por sus hermosas crestas. Los heraldos vestidos con los colores de la familia de Tsukino escoltaron la procesión de damas y contestaron a todas sus preguntas sobre los contendientes y sus linajes. Su conocimiento de la materia era exhaustivo. Con una sonrisa señalaron el casco de sir Richard, y le advirtieron que estaba allí sólo con el fin de mostrarlo. En cambio el de su padre aún portaba unas cuantas abolladuras de su último combate.

—Éste no necesita presentación —dijeron—. Sir Darien Chiba sale siempre victorioso de las justas.

Un murmullo de aprobación se elevó entre las mujeres, además de algunas risas y comentarios de que aquel caballero podría llevar sus prendas cuando quisiera. Serena se dijo que a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo, pero se sintió atraída por aquel casco brillante con sus plumas negras y doradas, y sintió un estremecimiento.

Cuando los hombres se unieron a ellas se procedió a decidir por sorteo quién se emparejaría con quién en la justa del día siguiente. La tensión fue en aumento y las risas se mezclaban con las acostumbradas bravatas mientras las mujeres revoloteaban alrededor de sir Darien. Desde la distancia, Serena recordó lo mucho que disfrutaba su marido en momentos como aquél, cómo los apuraba como quien consume una droga sin la que no puede seguir viviendo. Miró a su alrededor y se preguntó cuántos de aquellos caballeros llevarían en la sangre aquel mismo veneno de gloria. Muchos eran amigos personales de sir Darien, hombres que la miraron largamente y que después intercambiaban comentarios entre ellos. Otros se acercaron a hablar con ella y en su compañía entraron en el salón.

Serena pretendía estar cerca de su hermana para ayudarla a conversar con el hombre tímido y cortés, aunque no apasionado, con el que iba a casarse, pero vio que su ayuda no era necesaria ya que la pareja se encontraba charlando en un rincón. Encontró varios amigos que estuvieron encantados de hacerle compañía mientras los acróbatas y los zancudos hacían sus números, y los juglares y trovadores interpretaban sus canciones. Además, había personas a las que debía atender, como hija de la casa que era. Cuando el chambelán de sir Kenji anunció que la hoguera popular ya se había encendido junto al río, Serena se convenció de que sir Darien había decidido mantener las distancias, lo cual fue todo un alivio para ella.

Después de un buen rato contemplando los bailes populares aderezados con violas, flautas y carracas de hueso, empezó el éxodo hacia el interior del castillo, no en masa como la salida, sino un lento goteo de invitados que se iban a dormir. Después de despedirse de sus padres, acometió la subida de la larga escalera que conducía a sus aposentos. Amy y Richard habían desaparecido hacía ya tiempo.

La pesada puerta de su dormitorio estaba encajada en la pared izquierda de la escalera, frente a una tronera del tamaño de un hombre con una abertura por la que un arquero podría disparar al enemigo. Cuando subía ya el último tramo de peldaños, la débil luz de una antorcha iluminó la inconfundible silueta de un hombre que, apostado en la tronera, parecía un guardia que esperase el comienzo de la batalla. Su sobrevesta de color oro le llegaba casi a los muslos, pero la abertura lateral dejaba al descubierto una calza negra que cubría también la pantorrilla, que el sujeto tenía cruzada sobre la otra pierna. El corazón se le desbocó y se sintió tentada de dar media vuelta y salir huyendo antes de que la ira la empujara a subir.

—Adelante, milady —le dijo él—. Tenemos que hablar._ De nuevo volvió a sentir una perversa tirantez en los pulmones, y las palabras que pretendía decir con énfasis le salieron ahogadas.

—No tengo nada más que hablar con vuesa merced —dijo, apoyándose en el muro que servía de centro a la escalera.

—No me sorprende —contestó él sin moverse—. Ya lo ha dicho todo antes, ¿verdad? Pero ahora me toca a mí.

—Ah, claro. Tenía que ser eso. He herido vuestro orgullo y ahora pretende devolverme el favor porque no puede permitir que eso ocurra, ¿no es así? Y mucho menos que sea una mujer quien lo haga.

—¿Pretende quedarse ahí, o va a invitarme a entrar? —respondió, pasando por alto la pulla.

—Sabe vuestra merced que no puedo hacerlo, si es que quisiera. No sería apropiado._ Con la rapidez de movimientos de un gato, se sentó en el borde de la tronera para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura.

—¿Apropiado? ¿Qué importancia puede tener para alguien que declara públicamente su desprecio por la ortodoxia?

—Lo sabe perfectamente. Mi doncella me espera, y es tarde.

—¿Rei? No, no está.

—¿Qué?

—Está abajo, con mi ayuda de cámara —dijo, señalando hacia abajo.

—¿Vuestros aposentos están debajo de los míos? ¿Cómo…?

—Sí, justo debajo de los vuestros, mi señora, y le aseguro que Rei no ha sido obligada a hacerlo. ¿Podemos entrar ya? —preguntó, haciendo una invitación cortes con la mano a la espera del permiso que sabía que ella iba a concederle a regañadientes, pero sin el cual no entraría. Serena dudó aún. No estaba preparada para algo así, y eso era lo que más la enfurecía. Nunca debería haber bajado la guardia con un hombre capaz de ver una ventaja a una legua de distancia y del que sólo en sueños había estado tan cerca.

—No tengo nada que decir.

—Ni yo se lo pido. Sólo pretendo hablar yo.

Se levantó y abrió la pesada puerta. Unas cuantas velas ardían e iluminaban los tapices de las paredes de aquel puerto de seguridad, pero aunque sabía que él no entraría sin que ella lo invitase, le irritaba claudicar y pasar a engrosar las filas de las docenas de mujeres que esperaban su más mínima atención. Él había tenido su oportunidad y la había perdido, pero aun así, entró en la cámara sabiendo que él la seguiría. Se miraron el uno al otro desde los extremos de la habitación, y Serena se preguntó si estudiaría a sus enemigos de aquel mismo modo desde detrás de la celada de su casco. Provocada por la fijeza de su mirada, su confianza y su propia claudicación, acabó revelando todavía más la ira que llevaba dentro:

—Acabemos con esto cuanto antes, ya que no puedo impedirlo. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme de semejante comportamiento._ Bostezó ostensiblemente, se sentó en el baúl y miró a su alrededor fingiendo apatía, con la esperanza de que su descortesía lo incomodase. Pero si esperaba que se lanzase a una explicación inmediata del por qué de su intrusión, o a una reprimenda por cómo le había hablado en la cena, descubrió que el silencio que siguió la enervaba todavía más.

—¡Qué silencio! —dijo al fin él, sonriendo—. ¿También responde a ciclos de tres meses?

—Me sorprende, sir Darien, que tengáis la desfachatez de aceptar la invitación de mi padre para venir aquí en este momento cuando la cortesía debería habéroslo impedido.

—La cortesía sola no sirve para mucho, mi señora —contestó—. Hay demasiados eventos aquí en los que pretendo tomar parte para pararme en remilgos con las circunstancias, como vos decís. Lo llamáis desfachatez para sentiros más cómoda, pero yo prefiero llamarlo determinación.

—Una determinación de la que carecíais por completo hace dos años, si no recuerdo mal.

—Entonces me temo que era vuestra percepción lo que flaqueaba. No era determinación precisamente lo que me faltaba. El rey me ordenó partir para Francia en el momento en que más necesitaba quedarme en casa. Soy un soldado y no puedo aducir que he de cortejar a una dama cuando el rey requiere mis servicios.

—¿Un soldado? ¡Lo que sois es un fanático de las justas! —espetó, poniendo tanto desprecio como pudo en la palabra.

—Un soldado, sí. Capitán de la caballería del rey. Las justas las utilizo para mantenerme en forma cuando no he de combatir, aunque comprendo cómo podéis haberos confundido así cuando vuestro difunto marido no podía señalaros la diferencia.

—¡No habléis de sir Seiya!

—¿Por qué no? No pretenderá decirme que aún está de luto por su muerte —espetó, paseando la mirada por su ropa y su melena dorada, que brillaba sobremanera con aquella luz—. Por lo que veo, sigue vuesa merced molesta porque fuera él y no yo el destinatario de vuestros encantos. No se moleste en negarlo, mi señora, que no soy tan inexperto que no pueda reconocer el interés de una mujer desde el otro lado de la misma habitación.

—Su experiencia con las mujeres es más que conocida, señor, pero mi falta de interés por vuestra merced era el de una joven e inocente doncella.

—¡Un momento! —cogió un taburete y se sentó en él tan cerca de ella que sus rodillas casi se rozaban—. Un momento —repitió—. Pongamos las cosas claras. Ni vuestra merced ni yo éramos inocentes. Sé de un joven con el que se escapó cuando aún tenía diecisiete años y estaba con las monjas. Al parecer ellas no podían enseñarle todo lo que quería saber vuesa merced.

—¡Desde luego que no! —explotó, intentando levantase. Sir Darien la sujetó por la muñeca para impedírselo. —Así que se lo contaron, ¿no? —continuó ella—. ¿Hay algún detalle que no conozca y que pueda ser del interés de vuesa merced? Si es así, pregúntele a mi hermano, que él le dará cumplida información. Si él no nos hubiera encontrado y me hubiera obligado a volver aquí, seguiría viviendo felizmente en un establo. ¡Suélteme!

—¡Eh! ¡Tranquila! —le dijo sin soltarla—. Nada tengo que preguntarle a sir Samuel. Ya se lo he preguntado a sus padres, como haría cualquier hombre. Ni siquiera un soldado compraría algo a ciegas.

—¡Muchas gracias! —espetó, soltándose al fin—. ¿Es vuesa merced tan quisquilloso con todas las mujeres que le interesan? ¿Acaso lleva un registro de las incontables mujeres con las que ha holgado?_ Él ladeó levemente la cabeza y una sonrisa jugó con sus labios.

—Eh… incontables, incontables, no. La verdad es que puedo recordar todo lo necesario.

—Pero necesitaba conocer todas mis faltas de juventud, ¿no? Yo no estaba tan interesada en las vuestras.

—Prefiero saber si la mujer cuya mano voy a pedir es virgen o no lo es.

—Es un presuntuoso. Como si eso fuera algo que pudiera saberse así.

—Según vuestro padre, el fin de aquel mes fue… emocionantísimo._ Serena se apartó violentamente de él en un intento de escapar de aquel humillante interrogatorio.

—¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Fuera! Haga el favor de marcharse, insufrible y arrogante…_ Pero sin Darien no estaba dispuesto a consentir que se deshiciera de él con tanta facilidad. De dos zancadas se puso junto a ella y la obligó a volver a sentarse en el baúl.

—Siéntese, que aún no he terminado, y pretendo acabar de una vez. Estoy seguro de que me lo dirá si me equivoco, pero tengo buena memoria para esa clase de cosas.

—No… ¡No!

—Huyó vuesa merced del convento con un joven de Lichfield que supongo que no pudo enseñarle nada que no hubiera podido descubrir por sí misma. Y ése fue el punto final de su educación en el priorato de Farewell y el comienzo de otra. ¿Voy bien?_ Serena clavó la mirada en la pared. —Entonces su padre quiso darse prisa en casarla antes de que volviera a morder el bocado… no… quédese donde está… de modo que su padre encontró al joven Alan de Alfa, al que por cierto yo conocía bien. Pero resultó no ser lo bastante fuerte para vuesa merced. Cayó en una escaramuza en Francia, ¿no es así? Entonces su familia la liberó de sus obligaciones como prometida puesto que el contrato había durado sólo tres meses y no se había consumado, lo cual me creo sin dudar. Tampoco tenía mucha idea del arte de la guerra.

—¡Sir Darien, esto es intolerable! Vuestros insultos…

—Mis insultos, señora mía, son hechos, y no puede decirse lo mismo de los que vos habéis proferido contra mí delante de miembros de vuestra familia. ¿Preferís que esta narración continúe en privado, o preferís que sea en público?_ De nuevo Serena volvió a guardar silencio. —Entonces, después de ese fiasco llegó una nueva tentativa con sir Jedite de Dark, que sucumbió ante la nueva epidemia de peste. Y otros tres meses más. Entiendo que consideréis que todas vuestras relaciones se miden en términos de tiempo. Es extraño, ¿verdad? Resulta comprensible que vuestro padre empezase a sentirse desesperado, pero entonces volví yo de Crécy y pedí vuestra mano. Tras nuestro breve encuentro, el rey me convocó para ir a Francia y negociar la liberación de algunos de sus parientes presos allí, así que le envié a vuestro padre mi petición. Es todo lo que podía hacer, dadas las circunstancias. Aparte de la carta, claro está, algo que voz decidisteis ignorar.

—¿Carta? ¿Qué carta?

—Sí —dijo él—. Una carta. Un mensaje personal que os envié días después desde Londres._ Serena se quedó sin palabras. Ella no había recibido mensaje alguno, pero los ojos de sir Darien le confirmaban que no mentía. —No la recibisteis —confirmó él.

—No. No recibí absolutamente nada.

—En ese caso, os diré qué ponía.

—Por favor… no.

—Pero me culpó de falta de compromiso cuando no era así.

—No tuve elección, milord.

—Y permitisteis que el manipulador de vuestro hermano y sir Seiya improvisaran su caso en mi ausencia, de tal modo que vuestro padre pensó que sir Seiya era la respuesta de Dios a unos padres desesperados. Y no lo culpo. Vuestro padre es un hombre siempre muy concienzudo, muy exigente, pero se vio obligado a permanecer en Westminster en aquel momento en la confianza de que Samuel se ocuparía del asunto tan bien como podría haberlo hecho él mismo. Pero desafortunadamente a vuestro hermano lo engañaron, mi señora, lo mismo que a vos. Gracias le sean dadas al Cielo de que sólo duró tres meses.

—Todo lo contrario, sir Darien. Precisamente la corta duración de nuestro matrimonio lo complicó todo de un modo inimaginable, por lo cual he de daros las gracias a vos y a vuestro amigo sir Nicolás Kumada. Aunque consiguiera convencerme de su interés inicial, difícilmente podría estarle agradecida a un hombre que se vio envuelto en la muerte de mi esposo. Incluso tratándose de vos sería llevar las cosas demasiado lejos.

—No puedo negar cierta participación por mi parte, pero no fue del modo que pensáis ni mucho menos. Pero no voy a explicarle lo que ocurrió en Windsor hace un año a una viuda que no tiene intención de creer ni una palabra de lo que le diga. Porque es así, ¿no es cierto?

—Desde luego.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—Está su merced muy seguro de sí —le dijo en voz baja—, pero no cometa el error de medirme por el mismo rasero que a sus muchas conquistas. No encajo en ese molde y nunca lo haré. Ha recitado mi pasado como si con ello pudiera explicarse una irresponsabilidad por mi parte, pero en nada tuve yo participación deliberada excepto en lo primero, y aunque no presumo de ello, tampoco lo lamento. No tiene nada que ver con vuestra merced ni con nadie más, y si tenía pensado revelárselo al maestro Andrew Furuhata, no se moleste, que ya lo sabe.

—Nada quedaba más lejos de mi pensamiento en este momento que su asistente, milady, y tampoco he creído nunca que pudiera vuestra merced encajar en el mismo molde que mis muchas conquistas a las que vos os referís. De ser así, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

—¿Y le importaría explicarme por qué la estamos teniendo?

—Para igualar la situación —contestó, se levantó y colocó el taburete en su sitio—. En el salón dijo vuestra merced lo que pensaba, y ahora lo he dicho yo. A partir de ahora estamos empatados, así que no pretenda marcar un punto y no recibir respuesta, que no seré tan caballeroso como para recibir sus pullas en público y no contestar. ¿Queda claro?

—Desde luego, sir Darien, Un hombre puede recibir un ataque de otro y reírse de ello, pero si proviene de una mujer, la cosa cambia, ¿no es así? Fíjese vuestra merced en algo muy curioso: que yo ni siquiera era consciente de haber marcado un punto.

Él se sonrió y caminó hasta la puerta.

—En ese caso, tendrá que andarse con pies de plomo, milady, por si vuelve a hacerlo accidentalmente, ya que el castigo podría ser muy humillante viniendo de un hombre con tantas conquistas en su haber. Que duerma bien, mi señora._ Y sin dejar de sonreír, salió de la habitación.

Serena seguía en el mismo sitio cuando Rei entró un momento después dispuesta a explicar su ausencia. Sin embargo, la razón, perfectamente válida, por la que había dejado a su señora a merced de sir Darien, que resultó ser que el propio caballero se lo había pedido, pareció preocupar menos a Serena que la conducta del propio caballero.

—¿Estamos hablando de lo que ha hecho, o de lo que no ha hecho? —le preguntó Rei mientras desataba el corpiño del vestido de su señora. Como Serena no contestara, Rei lo hizo por ella—. Entonces es por lo que ha dejado de hacer, ¿no? Bueno, estamos hablando de un caballero. Por eso no…

—Ese hombre no es un caballero, sino un hombre insoportable, condescendiente, insolente… ¡no lo aguanto!

—Podría ser así, pero apuesto a que hay pocas mujeres a las que visite a estas horas de la noche sin terminar metiéndose en su cama. No te habría dejado sola si no me hubiera asegurado que sólo quería tener un momento para hablar contigo. Quería conocerte. Eso es todo.

—Pues ésa no es la impresión que yo tengo, porque parece convencido de saberlo todo de mí. Palurdo… pues déjame decirte que no sabe nada, Rei, y si yo tuviera dos dedos de frente, le dejaría pensar lo que le viniera en gana.

—¿Y no es así?

—No del todo. Voy a enseñarle cómo no se debe hablar a una mujer que sabe lo que quiere y lo que no, y si piensa que voy a andarme de puntillas para no lastimar su precioso ego, más le vale prepararse. ¡Ha tenido la desfachatez de hablarme de castigos! Ya veremos quién sale humillado de aquí._ Rei suspiró y comenzó a quitarle las horquillas del pelo.

Mientras las velas ardían en su cámara, a Serena le costó trabajo admitir que su perspicaz doncella tenía razón, y que aparte de la rabia que le provocaba saber que, en el futuro, sus ataques no quedarían sin respuesta, no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué sir Darien no la había besado pudiendo hacerlo; pero en las horas más oscuras de la noche no pudo dejar tampoco de preguntarse quién habría recibido la carta que le había enviado desde Londres. Sólo podían ser dos personas: su madre, que sin duda se la habría entregado, y Samuel. ¿Habría sido cosa de su hermano? ¿Pretendería con ello cerrar su corazón a sir Darien y abrírselo a sir Seiya?


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

El día de San Juan llegó al castillo de Handes con un brillante cielo de color melocotón y una brisa que apenas alzaba los pendones de las tiendas a rayas de los caballeros, plantadas junto al campo de justas. Amy se presentó temprano en la cámara de su hermana. Llevaba un brillo en los ojos que no tenía el día anterior.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —Serena la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a la ventana para estudiarla con una fingida severidad—. No será felicidad, ¿verdad? No se puede estar feliz el día en que te prometes. Quiero ver una cara sobria y recogida ahora mismo —añadió adoptando acento irlandés. Las dos se echaron a reír y se abrazaron.

—¡Sere! Pareces el padre Eamonn.

—Te levantaré el castigo por estar tan feliz si me aseguras que tu intención será siempre la de procrear. ¿Y bien?

—¡Ja! ¡Pues claro que lo es! Ay, Sere, nuestro Richard no es como pensábamos.

—Como tú pensabas. ¿Dónde os metisteis anoche, tortolitos?

—Nos fuimos a charlar —sonrió, apoyando los codos en el alféizar de la ventana.

—Ya. ¿Y qué más?_ Amy se llevó las manos a las mejillas.

—Pues ya sabes. Estuvimos… conociéndonos.

—Amy… no habrás…

—Cielos, no. Lo reservamos para esta noche.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Sí. ¡Sí, Sere! —exclamó, apretando las manos de su hermana. Pero de pronto recordó la situación de su hermana y tiró de ella para ir a sentarse a la cama deshecha. —Sere, ¿qué ha pasado? Estás triste. Por favor, no estés triste hoy, cariño. ¿Es por… es por él?_ Serena bajó la mirada.

—No estoy triste, tesoro. De verdad.

—¿Pero?

—No, nada. Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de sir Seiya y según el padre Eamonn debo ser una viuda sufrida, pero me es imposible. Tengo que rezar por el eterno descanso de su alma y el buen capellán espera que diga lo mucho que lo echo de menos, pero no es cierto, Amy. Soy libre, y sin embargo… bueno, nada.

No estaba en su naturaleza ser envidiosa, y menos de su hermana, pero nadie podía permanecer impasible ante la inesperada felicidad de su hermana, la alegría que habían supuesto las delicias que la aguardaban, el alivio que había supuesto descubrir que Richard era más que capaz de conseguir que se enamorara de él. Nada que ver con su experiencia, ella que deseaba ardientemente entregarse a un hombre en cuerpo y alma. Con diecisiete años, había pretendido que el jardinero interpretase ese papel, pero había resultado ser tan inexperto como ella. Desde entonces, sus padres habían hecho todo lo posible por emparejarla con caballeros de valía que habían resultado ser tan insustanciales como la nieve, por una razón u otra. Los cuatro. El destino se estaba riendo bien de ella.

Las dos quedaron en silencio cuando llegó hasta sus oídos el canto de un hombre que se colaba por la puerta entreabierta.

—Sir Darien —susurró Amy—. Anoche no dejó de mirarte ni un momento. Incluso Richard se dio cuenta.

—No es más que un hombre que contempla lo que no ha podido tener. Ya verás como todo cambia esta tarde. Llevará una mujer de cada brazo y dos más que se pelearán por enjugar el sudor de su frente. Bueno, cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué se ponen las hermanas el día de la pedida de mano? Todo menos verde, supongo._ El verde se consideraba un color inapropiado para las novias, ya que se utilizaba en muchos casos para cubrir las manchas de hierba que se quedaban en la ropa por un contacto demasiado directo con el suelo.

—Desde luego que no. Ven a ver lo que madre le ha pedido al sastre para mí.

—¿Rojo pasión?

—No, tonta. Azul doncella.

A la ceremonia que tuvo lugar bajo un arco de rosas blancas en el invernadero asistieron todos los invitados del castillo. Serena, que esperaba pasar desapercibida con su vestido rosa palo, era fácilmente identificable por su trenza del color del oro que le llegaba más debajo de la cintura y que había trenzado con hilo de plata, sujeta con un aro de oro con amatistas que en su familia representaba la vuelta de una mujer a la soltería.

Lord y lady Mizuno, magníficos en rojo y azul salpicados de oro, le sonrieron cuando ocupó su puesto junto a su hermanastro, y al ver cómo su sonrisa se dirigía también a un punto que quedaba por encima de su hombro, se volvió a mirar. Una manga negra y dorada la dejó sin aliento al reconocer a sir Darien y sentir su calor a la espalda. El intercambio de anillos y promesas quedó ahogado bajo el latido de su corazón. Con el resto, aplaudió cuando concluyó la ceremonia y los novios intercambiaron besos. Lady Beryl, su cuñada, le recordó las veces en las que ella había estado en esa misma situación.

—Tú ya debes estar acostumbrada a esto, querida —le dijo en voz baja—. Más suerte la próxima vez.

En condiciones normales, habría tenido una respuesta para ella, pero aquella vez se sentía intimidada por la proximidad del hombre que tenía a la espalda, que prefería que no oyese lo que tuviera que decirle. Tampoco le parecía apropiado discutir con lady Beryl en una ocasión feliz como aquélla. La ayuda le llegó inesperadamente al sentir una mano en el hombro que la obligó suavemente pero con firmeza a apartarse de lady Beryl y la condujo hacia el fondo del invernadero, bajo las ramas de un manzano. El suelo estaba cubierto de flores y allí se quedó, junto a Sir Darien, mientras que la mujer que había intentado provocarla torcía el cuello para ver adónde había ido. Su expresión al verla junto a sir Darien y la mano de éste todavía sobre su hombro fue más de lo que cabía esperar. Por primera vez desde su rencuentro, compartieron la alegría que les provocaba haber dejado con un palmo de narices a aquella mujer, y aunque ninguno dijo nada, la sonrisa de Serena pareció suficiente recompensa para su campeón, la primera que recibía de ella.

Enseguida se vieron rodeados de amigos, pero Serena se escabulló para darle la enhorabuena a su hermana y a sir Richard, y los paralelismos de lo que estaba viviendo su hermana con su propia experiencia la entristecieron. Pero peor aún era la determinación de mantener a sir Darien fuera de su vida, a pesar de la firmeza del mensaje que le enviaba su corazón. Puesta una vez más en el camino equivocado, sus dudas mantenían su corazón cerrado para él, y el esfuerzo necesario le dolía.

El largo festejo y los discursos terminaron al fin, lo que permitió que los invitados cargados de vino pudieran retirarse para una breve siesta, mientras que los que mantenían la sobriedad acudieron al campo de justas de al lado de las murallas del castillo. El torneo de la tarde tendría lugar en el campo de detrás de las casas, pero allí, en el campo de entrenamiento, los hombres podían mejorar su técnica. Cuando Serena, Amy y un grupo de amigas llegaron, el entrenamiento había empezado ya, y aunque los aplausos delataron su presencia poco después, en un principio pocos se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados.

Sin armadura, sólo con los escudos a modo de protección, era fácil identificarlos. Amy localizó inmediatamente a sir Richard, que estaba instruyendo a varios de los escuderos más jóvenes en el arte de bajar la lanza en el momento exacto de la carrera y a apuntar al pequeño aro que colgaba de una polea, llamado argolla. Las lanzas eran muy largas, pesadas y difíciles de manejar, y aunque sir Richard lo hacía parecer fácil, a los jóvenes ya les resultaba bastante difícil conseguir que sus caballos no se desviasen de su trayectoria como para añadir complicaciones.

—Fíjate en él, Sere —le dijo su hermana en voz baja—. Mira qué paciencia tiene.

Pero la atención de su hermana estaba en la figura montada en un enorme semental negro, la lanza colocada en vertical apoyándose en un pie. Incluso desde la distancia, Serena se dio cuenta de que un amigo le señalaba la presencia de las mujeres. Era su turno en la argolla, y cuando el hombre se alejó, sir Darien la miró directamente a ella durante tanto tiempo que hubo quien se volvió a examinar la reacción de Serena, sin saber nada el torbellino interior que su escrutinio le había provocado.

Ocupó su lugar, colocó debajo del brazo el extremo de la lanza y espoleó a su caballo. El animal, melena al viento, se lanzó al galope. El jinete bajó la lanza y apuntó a la argolla que un momento antes se le había escapado a su amigo pero que él consiguió ensartar con aparente facilidad y que arrancó los aplausos de los presentes. Para Serena la imagen no podría haber sido más clara ni más atrevida, y cuando Amy tomó su mano en silencio y la apretó, comprendió que no había sido ella la única en captar el mensaje. Una hora después, abandonaron el campo de entrenamiento. A pesar de que en parte seguía negando cualquier interés en él, Serena se alejó pensando que una parte de su corazón había vuelto a la vida.

—Cariño —le susurró Amy al oído, caminando de su brazo—, pretende ir a por ti. ¿Te has dado cuenta?

—Sí —contestó, pero a su hermana tuvo que confesarle su preocupación—. Supongo que no es la primera vez que le envía semejante mensaje a una mujer, pero no debe estar muy acostumbrado a que se le rechace. Ya debería saber que está perdiendo el tiempo.

—Te ha desafiado, Sere.

—No… ¡no, por favor!

—¿Por qué no? ¿Es que tienes miedo?

—Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte a ti.

—Pero lo tienes, ¿no?_ Serena apartó la mirada.

—No lo sé, Amy, de verdad. Si ha pretendido desafiarme, es muy injusto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque conoce mis objeciones, y sabe que ya me he decidido para el futuro. Ignorarlo todo es un gesto muy poco caballeroso por su parte.

—A lo mejor no se cree lo que le has contado.

—Entonces descubrir que sí lo es va a ser una experiencia nueva para él.

—Ten cuidado, Sere. Es un hombre que no se rinde fácilmente.

—Ya lo hizo en una ocasión, y volverá a hacerlo. Vamos, madre nos llama.

—Niñas, ¿qué pasa? Serena, tienes las mejillas arreboladas. ¿Estabais hablando de cosas de chicas?

—No, madre —contestó Amy—. De cosas de mujeres.

La gente de las aldeas cercanas al castillo se había congregado en el campo de justas, espectáculo al que tenían acceso en contadas ocasiones, ya que las justas eran demasiado peligrosas como para celebrarse y lo hacían solamente con el permiso expreso del rey. No quería perder de aquel modo a sus mejores hombres, aunque era necesario practicar durante los años de paz.

Vestidos con los colores verde y dorado de los Tsukino, los hombres de sir Kenji estaban por todas partes, ya que todo dependía de la buena organización del anfitrión, de sus criados y sirvientes, caballos y equipo, nada de lo cual resultaba precisamente barato. Delante de la primera fila de asientos de la grada construida para la ocasión, en la que habían estado colgándose los pilluelos hasta que los desalojaron, habían construido una valla de madera pintada en verde y oro, y precisamente allí Serena se había sentado con su familia, la futura familia política de Amy, sus damas, capellanes, sus sirvientes más antiguos y amigos, gobernantas y amas, esposas e hijas de los contendientes.

Como reina del día, Amy se sentaba en el lugar de honor, desde donde muy diplomáticamente le pidió a lady Mizuno, la madre de Richard, que identificase a alguno de los caballeros menos conocidos que habían empezado a salir de sus tiendas y se disponían a montar. Con su brillante armadura y las sobrevestas de lino con el mismo dibujo que los escudos, los caballeros estaban siendo atendidos por sus escuderos, jóvenes que algún día serían armados caballeros, pero que mientras tanto se ocupaban del equipo de sus amos y les asistían durante las justas.

La charla de las mujeres perdió intensidad. Las antorchas se encendieron en lo alto de unos enormes pebeteros, y los colores antes brillantes a la luz del sol quedaron suavizados por las sombras. Aquí y allá refulgía el acero y el hierro, y las gualdrapas de los caballos, repujadas portando los mismos colores que sus amos, revoloteaban en torno a sus ancas, movidas por una suave brisa. Las capotas, las borlas y cascabeles, los flecos y demás adornos disimulaban los parapetos de debajo, las almohadillas y protecciones, la doble cincha que sujetaba la silla contra el violento impacto de cada encontronazo, la armadura que minimizaba el daño.

Algunos de los caballeros llevaban las prendas de sus damas atadas al brazo, o flores prendidas en los cascos que los escuderos cuidaban en sus brazos. Lord Mizuno y sir Kenji se acercaron juntos a pedir públicamente las prendas a sus damas, riendo como jovenzuelos. Serena no le había dado su prenda a nadie y no esperaba hacerlo. Cuando los dos caballeros se alejaban, otro pasó a su lado. La vestimenta de su caballo era a cuadros dorados y negros, y el apuesto jinete moreno avanzaba serio y confiado.

—Viene hacia aquí —susurró Amy en voz baja a su hermana.

—Hacia mí, no.

Serena se volvió a mirar quién estaba sentado en su mismo banco, pero todos los rostros estaban vueltos hacia ella. El corazón le dio un brinco. No podía ser. El enorme purasangre se detuvo y piafó justo delante de ella, y Serena cerró un instante los ojos, rogando porque se fuera. No estaría bien darle su prenda a un hombre en el aniversario de la muerte de su marido, y mucho menos a sir Darien. Pero la decisión estaba tomada y sir Darien había bajado su lanza justo delante de ella, de modo que no había equivocación posible.

—Le ruego una prenda, lady Serena, que pueda llevar en el brazo durante las justas —le pidió con su voz de trueno. Serena alzó la mirada, con una mezcla de sorpresa, preocupación y desafío. No tenía derecho a pedirle algo así, pero sólo negándose a otorgarle su prenda podía ganar aquella partida, y tendría que pagar un precio muy alto por ello.

—¡Sere! —susurró Amy frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Sere, debes hacerlo! Sería una ofensa. ¡Por favor! _Sentada al otro lado, lady Mizuno intervino:

—La manteleta, lady Serena, ¿se puede quitar?

Como en un sueño, lady Serena tiró de la manteleta de seda rosa y la ató en el extremo de la lanza, con lo que otorgaba su favor al único hombre que menos haría por merecerlo. Él inclinó levemente la cabeza, alzó la lanza y puso al caballo al trote para cruzar el campo de justas. La gente rompió a reír y aplaudir, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta ella del significado de lo que acababa de hacer. Ocultar la cara avergonzada habría sido infantil. Mantener una máscara inexpresiva habría sido innecesariamente remilgado y reírse habría dado a entender que aprobaba lo que había ocurrido, de modo que escogió simular una conversación con su hermana.

Sonaron las trompetas y los heraldos a caballo anunciaron los cruces precedidos por un redoble de tambor. No hubo tiempo de nada más. Con una mano alzada, los heraldos procedieron a recordar las normas: el ganador sería el que consiguiera el mejor resultado de las tres pruebas, bien rompiendo la lanza de su oponente, desmontándolo o derribando tanto al caballo como al jinete, lo que sería un triunfo directo. Por último recordaron que debía guardarse silencio durante todas las pruebas para no distraer a los contendientes.

Acostumbrados a entretenimientos brutales en forma de peleas de gallos o de osos, a castigos que resultaban siempre espectáculos públicos, el pueblo no sentía compasión alguna por los nobles y la violencia de su deporte favorito. Para la gente del pueblo, era una atracción añadida que, por una vez, los nobles se llevaran parte del castigo, de modo que cada vez que las lanzas se chocaban con los escudos, cada vez que los caballos se encabritaban al verse frenados violentamente cuando avanzaban al galope, era recibido con rugidos de aprobación.

Sir Kenji derribó a su oponente con facilidad, ya que a su caballo no parecía gustarle el pasatiempo de las justas y giró sobre sí mismo, lo que ofreció al padre de Serena un blanco perfecto. En Inglaterra aún no se había impuesto la costumbre de dividir el campo con una valla baja, como en el resto de Europa. No todos los contendientes serían tan fáciles de vencer. Un momento después, anunciaron que los próximos participantes serían su hermanastro, sir Samuel Tsukino, y sir Darien Chiba. Serena habría preferido que perdieran ambos, pero como sólo uno de ellos podía salir victorioso, depositó su confianza en que fuera sir Samuel.

—Bueno, como todo el mundo sabe —dijo lady Beryl en voz alta—, sir Darien gasta mucho tiempo y dinero en justas, mientras que mi esposo es un hombre de familia. Sus obligaciones no…

—Sí querida, intervino lady Ikuko, dándole unas palmaditas en la mano—, pero ahora no. Los heraldos han pedido silencio.

Lady Beryl hizo un mohín de disgusto y se colocó las manos bajo el vientre. Tenía que reconocer que el aspecto de su esposo con aquella imponente armadura era estupendo: su cheurón dorado y verde dibujado por todas partes, y en el casco un molino pintado al borde de un pequeño lago. En aquel momento, se sintió orgullosa de él.

Sir Darien tomó el casco de manos de su escudero y se lo colocó con firmeza. Después y sin mirar, agarró la lanza por detrás de la cazoleta de metal que protegía la mano. Luego esperó. Sonaron las trompetas:

—_Laisez aller!_ —llamó el heraldo, cortando el aire con un gesto de la mano.

Picaron espuelas y ambos caballos saltaron hacia delante desde sus puestos, ganando velocidad a cada tranco, la cabeza baja, el cuello arqueado, sus gualdrapas al aire como velas de colores. Las lanzas, bien sujetas bajo el brazo derecho, iban bajas y no se levantarían hasta el momento crítico del impacto para no dar al adversario ninguna pista sobre dónde iba a golpear. La sorpresa hizo alzarse a ambos animales sobre sus patas traseras y los jinetes se vieron impelidos hacia atrás sobre la silla por la fuerza de la colisión. Ambas lanzas se partieron por la mitad tras dañar los escudos, pero los contendientes se recuperaron, volvieron grupas y fueron en busca de la siguiente lanza.

Sir Darien agarró la suya cuando aún estaba girando y se volvió con una velocidad vertiginosa con ella ya colocada firmemente bajo el brazo. Serena se dio cuenta de que tenía los puños apretados y que las uñas se le clavaban en la palma. Su hermano estaba siendo más lento aquella vez, y la colisión le alcanzó antes de que el extremo de su lanza hubiera podido hacer contacto, de modo que cayó al suelo, inútil. La lanza de sir Darien esquivó el escudo y le golpeó en el pecho. Serena gritó:

—¡Samuel! ¡Aguanta, Samuel!

A nadie le extrañó. Su caballo era fuerte y ágil, capaz de mantener el equilibrio sin derribar a su jinete, pero su vuelta a la posición inicial no se pareció en nada al galope franco de su oponente. Sus escuderos le dispensaban toda clase de atenciones mientras sir Darien observaba y esperaba, controlando la impaciencia de su caballo por volver a salir, y a la tercera llamada del heraldo, salió con la limpia velocidad de una flecha mientras el animal de sir Samuel retrocedió al sentir el castigo de las espuelas en los flancos.

De nuevo la puntería de sir Samuel resultó inútil puesto que se vio alcanzado una décima de segundo antes y en aquella ocasión cabalgadura y jinete salieron despedidos por los aires antes de caer de espaldas, el caballo encima de sir Samuel. Serena confiaba en que pudieran ser rivales semejantes, pero en aquel momento vio la diferencia. La velocidad, el control, la fuerza y la precisión de sir Darien eran impresionantes. Ninguno de los contendientes anteriores, ni siquiera su padre o lord Mizuno, habían dado muestras de la misma habilidad que, a pesar de todo, Serena admiró. Oyó gritar a Beryl y vio que intentaba levantarse, aunque algunas manos se lo impedían.

—Serena —dijo su madre—, ¿quieres…?

—Ahora mismo —contestó y rápidamente se abrió paso hasta la escalera de madera.

Su hermano estaba siendo trasladado a su tienda justo un instante después de su llegada, de modo que tuvo un minuto para ordenar que dispusieran una mesa y vestirla con sábanas, donde depositaron su cuerpo inconsciente. Pieza a pieza, hombres y jóvenes fueron retirando su armadura siguiendo sus instrucciones. Todos habían visto aquella misma escena muchas veces. Serena no reparó en quiénes eran. Simplemente ordenó que llevaran agua caliente, trapos de lino hechos tiras y varias tablillas de madera.

—¿Tablillas, milady?

—Sí. Hay por lo menos un hueso roto. No quiero que se discutan mis órdenes. Obedeced. Que alguien vaya a buscar mi maletín. Está en mi cámara. Y que venga Rei. Decidle que traiga vendas largas.

—Aquí está mi médico —dijo alguien—. Él se hará cargo._ Sin levantar la vista de su hermano, Serena rechazó el ofrecimiento.

—No. Es mi hermano y yo haré todo lo que sea necesario, gracias. Que atienda a los otros —mientras iba recorriendo sus piernas y sus brazos, comprobando la estabilidad de las articulaciones—. La clavícula está rota, y la mandíbula también. Mejor. Así no hablará tanto. Y esta muñeca se dobla por donde no debiera. Dios bendito…

Ninguna de sus órdenes fue discutida por los hombres de la casa Tsukino, porque todos sabían de primera mano de su talento para curar. Y para los extraños que lo desconocían, quedaron todos estupefactos al comprobar su habilidad para el diagnóstico, su forma de recolocar los huesos y curar las heridas y los hematomas, el modo en que sabía cortar las hemorragias.

—¡No te quedes ahí como un pasmarote! —reprendió a alguien que la observaba—. Haz tiras de esa tela y sujeta las tablillas junto a la pierna para que yo pueda vendarle._ Una voz familiar sonó cerca de ella.

—Estás hablándole al médico de sir Darien, querida.

—Me importa un comino a… ¿Padre? ¿Estás aquí? —y al volverse se dio cuenta de que el público que la observaba era numeroso: junto a su padre estaba sir Darien, ambos aún con la armadura, con la cabeza desnuda y el pelo pegado al cráneo por el sudor. Un pequeño reguero de sangre que partía de la nariz de sir Darien prestaba una nota extra de contundencia a su expresión—. ¿Milord? —le preguntó con frialdad.

—¿Se va a poner bien?

—Creo que sí. Está inconsciente, pero eso le ahorrará sufrimiento. Tiene algunas magulladuras y fracturas, pero sanará.

—¿Puedo hacer algo? ¿Necesita de mi médico?_ El médico habló por sí mismo. Era un monje de unos treinta y tantos años, de largo pelo castaño y ojos violetas, y con un hábito negro y blanco en el que Serena no había reparado hasta aquel momento.

—Que lady Serena me permita asistirla es todo lo que pido. Que alguien con su maestría me instruya es magnífico, se lo aseguro —dijo, y le pasó el extremo de otra venda.

—Perdóneme, hermano…

—No es necesario. Soy el padre Taiki, milady, y estoy encantado de poder aprender de vos._ Tenía un acento extraño que ella no podía identificar.

—Ordenaré que preparen una litera y que lo trasladen al castillo en cuanto hayas terminado —dijo su padre, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. El padre Taiki puede ir con él si tú prefieres quedarte, pero casi hemos terminado. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, padre, gracias. Rei viene hacia aquí, pero…

—¿Sí?

—Beryl también necesitará una litera. Y que no entre aquí._ Su padre apretó la mano y salió. Sir Darien parecía querer decir algo, y Serena pensó que quizás pretendiera disculparse de algún modo, pero cuando sir Kenji salió, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído:

—Taiki Fireball. Flamenco._ Y salió.

Por la misma puerta entró Rei cargada con cestas de vendas, ungüentos y pomadas.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

En cuestión de minutos llegó la litera y sir Darien con ella.

—Ve con ellos, Taiki, por favor —le dijo a su médico en tono autoritario, a pesar de la fórmula de cortesía—. Y, señorita Rei, por favor, espere fuera un instante, se lo ruego —y sin tan siquiera mirar a Serena, a quien la sorpresa había dejado boquiabierta, añadió para el resto de la servidumbre—: ¡Fuera! Ya terminaréis luego con lo que quede por hacer._ De pronto a solas con él, Serena decidió atacar primero:

—No era necesario que vinierais en persona, sir Darien, como tampoco lo era que trataseis con tanta arrogancia mi…

—Escuchad lo que tengo que deciros.

—¡No! ¡Escúcheme a mí su merced! Si se ha creído que va a poder hacer el desfile de la victoria con mi prenda en el brazo después de este desgraciado episodio en el que…

—El golpe ha sido perfectamente legítimo, señora._ No se había quitado la armadura pero debía haber metido la cabeza en un cubo de agua por que iba peinado hacia atrás y llevaba la cara limpia, con lo que su aspecto de guerrero resultaba mucho más apabullante que el de cortesano.

—No me refería a eso, milord. Si mi hermano quiere que vos le rompáis todos los huesos del cuerpo, es cosa suya. Me refiero a que deliberadamente habéis ignorado mi deseo de no prestar mi prenda a ningún caballero de cuantos han competido hoy. Sabíais mi opinión, y sin embargo… ¡no!_ Había avanzado hacia ella y Serena creía que se detendría, pero no lo había hecho. Estaba demasiado cerca y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, asiéndola por la muñeca, había tirado de ella de modo que quedó tan pegada a su cuerpo que sintió la dureza de la coraza de acero.

—Sí, mi señora. Conocía vuestro deseo. Y ahora vos conocéis el mío. ¿O es necesario que os lo deje más claro?_ Y sujetándola por la nuca, la besó en la boca.

Una vez soñó con fundirse en el abrazo de aquel hombre sobre una cama de plumas en una estancia suavemente perfumada, pero el dolor que sintió en la nuca, el olor de la tienda de un caballero iluminada sólo por un brasero la encaró con la realidad de lo que era enfrentarse a un hombre de sangre caliente, exultante y agresivo tras la victoria.

—¿Os queda lo bastante claro? No volváis a dirigiros a mí así delante de mis amigos y sirvientes. Llevaré vuestra prenda en el brazo si me place, ¿o es que pensasteis que iba a pasar por alto vuestro desafío?

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, volvió a besarla, aguantando su inevitable avalancha de rabia con tanta habilidad que Serena la sintió retroceder como la marea en la playa. Su maestría era tal y como ella se había imaginado, diametralmente opuesta a la torpeza incontrolada de sir Seiya como lo sería un arpista profesional de un muchacho del coro. Sintió que su cuerpo respondía aun cuando las voces de su cabeza insistían en recordarle las muchas otras mujeres que había habido antes que ella.

«¿Desafío?», recordó de pronto.

—¿Desafío? —le preguntó—. ¿Es que no sois capaz de pensar en otra cosa? Lo habéis hecho deliberadamente para humillarme, cuando yo no he hecho nada para merecerlo. ¡Soltadme! —le exigió, y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca.

—¿Humillaros? ¿Es eso lo que creéis? ¿Que llevo vuestra prenda para humillaros?_ Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar su prenda colgando de la lanza, las miradas cómplices, las risas.

—¿Es que estáis ciego y sordo? No me digáis que no sabíais lo que iban a pensar todos los que han asistido a la justa. ¿Tenéis la más remota idea de lo avergonzada que me he sentido, en el aniversario de la muerte de mi esposo, de que un participante del torneo quisiera lucir mi prenda de ese modo? ¿Os habéis parado tan siquiera a considerarlo? Fuera cual fuese el castigo que habíais urdido, nada podría haber sido más humillante que esto. Si estáis decidido a seguir llevándola mañana, nada puedo hacer por impedíroslo, pero lo haréis sin mi presencia, porque no acudiré.

Y para intentar olvidarse de su incómoda presencia, intentó quitarse el nudo de la toalla manchada de sangre que llevaba colgando de la muñeca. Las sombras y las luces de las antorchas traspasaban la lona de la tienda. Ya era de noche. Un rugido de la multitud penetró en el breve silencio. Cegada por las lágrimas, arrojó la toalla al suelo.

—Salid —le dijo con voz ahogada. Pero él se acercó a ella por detrás, al igual que había hecho en el invernadero.

—Dejad que os diga que no tenía ni idea de cuál iba a ser hoy el color de vuestra túnica, y si los presentes han querido ver algún significado en el hecho de que mi lanza llevase vuestra…

—¡Basta! No quiero seguir escuchando.

—Vuestra capelina rosa —continuó él, sujetándola por los hombros—, preguntaos si estaríais tan indignada si hubiera sido de color azul, o verde.

—No quiero seguir escuchándoos.

—Y pensad también en esto: ¿por qué una viuda iba a peinarse los cabellos como una mujer soltera de no ser por que quiere dar a entender que ha vuelto a ese estado? Por muy poco convencional que pretendáis ser, señora mía, no podéis jugar a las dos barajas. Viuda doliente o mujer disponible: ¿cuál de las dos decidís ser?_ Con un empujón sobrehumano, Serena se alejó de él con intención de dirigirse a la puerta, pero sir Darien se le anticipó.

—Yo no os debo explicación alguna por lo que lleve o deje de llevar, milord —le dijo—, pero hasta un topo podría ver los obstáculos que existen cuando una mujer ha dejado tan clara su intención de volver a casarse como la he dejado yo. Y eso no podéis pretender no haberlo oído. Y en cuanto a vuestro comportamiento en los entrenamientos, he de decir que ha sido tremendamente grosero e indigno de un caballero.

—Ah… —sonrió—. Así que lo habéis visto, ¿eh? ¿Y eso no os advirtió de lo que pensaba hacer después? Porque ésa era mi intención.

—Pues no. Sólo me confirmó lo que ya sabía.

—¿Que es?

—Que vuestro pensamiento discurre por el mismo camino estrecho que el del resto de hombres de vuestra ralea. Gracias al cielo que las mujeres tienen cosas más interesantes en qué pensar. Ahora, si me disculpáis, Rei y yo debemos volver. Y no creáis ni por un momento que vuestros avances pueden convencerme de que vuestros sentimientos son distintos a los de cualquier otro hombre, sir Darien. Cualquiera puede aprender a besar a una mujer si practica lo suficiente. En ese sentido, debe ser muy parecido a lo de participar en una justa.

—Una observación muy interesante, pero creo que también existe la habilidad natural —respondió ocultando una sonrisa.

—¡Sir Darien! ¡Sir Darien! —lo llamó alguien desde fuera—. ¡Os necesitan en el desfile, señor! ¡El heraldo os espera!

—Enseguida voy. Que venga Neflyte —y se volvió hacia Serena—. Perdonadme, os lo ruego. No pretendía provocar vuestras lágrimas. Y ahora, ¿me permitís que os acompañe a vos y a vuestra doncella? —le preguntó, ofreciéndole un brazo.

—No, gracias —respondió, decidida a no perder el terreno que había ganado—. Contadle a vuestros amigos cómo os las habéis arreglado para robarle un beso a lady Serena sólo para enseñarle quién manda. Les va a divertir.

—¡Su caballo, milord! —volvió a decir alguien desde fuera.

—Maldita sea… —murmuró entre dientes y, saliendo por la apertura triangular de la tienda, montó de un salto como si su caballo no fuera más alto que la cerca de un jardín. El caballo piafó y dio media vuelta, obligando a apartarse a un grupo de sirvientes.

Las trompetas sonaron para anunciar el desfile de los triunfadores de la jornada. Al día siguiente se decidiría el vencedor absoluto.

Mientras, en el silencio vacío del pabellón de su hermano, Serena se aferró a Rei y lloró por todo lo que había pasado y por lo que nunca pasaría, por su dolor y por el placer secreto que había experimentado con aquel castigo en forma de abrazo.

Había estado fatal, y lo sabía. Echarle la culpa a las circunstancias, a la falta de tiempo y la ira de la dama era tentador, pero nada podía exculparle su torpeza. Ella tenía todo el derecho de estar enojada. Sir Darien levantó un brazo sin pensar para que su escudero aflojara los correajes que sujetaban el guardabrazo y el codal que protegía el codo. No debería haberla abrazado llevando puesto todo aquello. Ni siquiera empujado por la ira. Su joven escudero percibió su incomodidad.

—¿Sire? —preguntó.

—Nada. Sigue.

—¡Tendrá la bondad de sentarse, sire?_ El escudero no era tan alto como su amo. Sir Darien se sentó en un baúl cubierto de piel para que el muchacho pudiera seguir aflojando correajes.

—La cota de malla —dijo.

—Sí, sire._ El escudero le sacó la cota por la cabeza y se la pasó a otro escudero. Luego soltó el almófar y vio que su amo movía la cabeza. —¿No estáis satisfecho con el resultado de la justa, sire? Yo creo que deberíais estarlo. Habéis sido el mejor hoy.

—Espera hasta mañana, muchacho. Nunca hay que vender la leche antes de haber ordeñado a la vaca.

Eso era precisamente lo que había hecho él al llegar, pensando que se sentiría inclinada a considerarlo de un modo favorable después de haber estado casada con aquel botarate de Kou. Pero aunque ya en su primer encuentro se había dado cuenta de que aquella mujer no era como las demás, no había comprendido hasta qué punto, del mismo modo que tampoco había imaginado cuánto la había herido su inesperada marcha. Y, por supuesto, si hubiera sabido con qué celeridad se iban a aprovechar de esa circunstancia Kou y el hermano de ella, se habría asegurado de que Serena supiera cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Ahora no sólo tenía que pelear con su ira, sino con su resistencia a los caballeros que participaban en las justas, con su reputación y con su desafortunada relación con su difunto esposo, un hombre que se merecía lo que le había ocurrido. Era una pena que no pudiera hablar sobre lo sucedido, pero ésa era tarea de sir Nicolás, y en aquel momento estaba de peregrinación a Roma, el pobre. De modo que con una dama a la que no podía impresionar ni intimidar, ¿cuál debía ser su proceder?

Se quitó el sayo de lino y se lo lanzó a su escudero. Luego se desprendió de los escarpines y se metió en un baño de agua humeante, tomó la esponja con una mano y la apretó para que todo el agua le cayera por la cabeza.

El padre Taiki y lady Ikuko Tsukino interrumpieron la conversación que mantenían al borde del lecho del paciente cuando Serena y Rei entraron en la cámara.

—He venido tan pronto me ha sido posible —dijo Serena—. ¿Cómo está?_ Ni a su madre ni al cura le pasaron desapercibidos sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

—Está volviendo poco a poco en sí —le dijo su madre, abrazándola.

—Es un buen síntoma. ¿Ha hablado?

—Nada inteligible, querida. Has actuado bien.

Serena vio entonces que el monje era de mediana estatura, que llevaba un hábito limpio y pulcro en cuyas amplias mangas se guardaba las manos siempre que no las tenía ocupadas. Sus ojos violetas eran tranquilos y de mirada serena, e instintivamente supo que sería muy difícil ocultarle nada. Quizás por eso era también el capellán de sir Darien.

—¿Y Beryl? —preguntó—. ¿Ha venido a verlo?

—No. Sus damas se la han llevado a sus habitaciones. Ahora que estás tú aquí, iré a verla. No te quedes mucho tiempo. A ti también te vendría bien un descanso por lo que veo. Ha sido un día muy largo._ La besó en la mejilla y le secó una lágrima con un dedo. —Ánimo, hija —le susurró—, que no estás sola._ Cuando se cerró la puerta, Serena se dio cuenta de que el fraile la miraba.

—Siento haberle hablado así…

—No tiene importancia —le interrumpió él—. Olvídelo, milady. Siempre es mejor hablar claro.

—Gracias, padre. Os agradezco la comprensión —dijo, y rápidamente volvió la cara, pero no antes de que el médico hubiera visto el brillo de una lágrima—. Y gracias por vuestra ayuda con mi hermano._ Se acercó a Samuel, que había empezado a mover la cabeza sobre la almohada, y le acarició la frente. Samuel abrió los ojos.

—¿Marie? —susurró. No conseguía enfocar la mirada.

—Soy yo, Serena —dijo—. Estás en el castillo, Samuel, a salvo. Lo hiciste bien._ Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas e intentó hablar, pero no pudo. Ella volvió a acariciarle la frente pero él frunció el ceño. —Tiene fiebre —le dijo al padre Taiki—. Yo suelo dar corteza de sauce molida con miel.

—No hay nada mejor, milady. Además le calmará el dolor. ¿Y un sedante?

—Sí. Rei prepara una efectiva infusión de verbascum. Sé que mi madre la cultiva en el invernadero. Pediré que me recojan unas cuantas hojas.

—Excelente. ¿Suele llevar siempre su maletín de remedios, milady? Viaja usted magníficamente bien equipada —comentó, contemplando los tarros cerrados con cera, las botellas cuidadosamente cerradas y etiquetadas, las herramientas, pinzas y tijeras, cuchillos de plata y cucharas, y una pequeña balanza.

—Siempre. No tendría sentido dejarlo en casa, sobre todo en estos momentos en que se encuentran tan pocos médicos de confianza. Creo que ha llegado el momento de tomar una muestra de su orina en cuanto se despierte. Su signo es Capricornio.

—Yo me ocuparé, si lo deseáis —sonrió—. Tengo aquí mi botella y mis cartas. ¿Emplea árnica, milady?

—¿Para las contusiones? Desde luego. ¿Tiene vuestra merced aquí?

—Había preparado una tintura nueva justo antes de salir.

—Serena… —musitó Samuel.

—Sí, cariño. Estoy aquí.

—Lo siento —dijo, algo más calmado—. Y gracias. Si no recuerdo mal…

—Calla, hermano —le dijo, secándole el sudor de la frente—. Tienes algo de fiebre, eso es todo.

—¿Cómo estoy?

—Tienes rota la mandíbula, la clavícula, la muñeca y la pierna, y algunas magulladuras. No son heridas demasiado importantes teniendo en cuenta el peso de esa bestia. Estarás levantado dentro de unos días.

—¿Y mi caballo?

—Tan fresco como una lechuga.

—No soy contrincante para… ay… para Chiba —con un gesto de dolor, rozó la mejilla de su hermana. Quedaba aún una lágrima—. ¿También te ha descabalgado a ti, hermana? Porque estas lágrimas no son por mí, ¿verdad?

—Pues claro que sí. Beryl está muy preocupada.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño—. No dejes que…

Demasiado tarde. La puerta se abrió y apareció lady Beryl acompañada de sir Darien Chiba, que iba ataviado con un sayo gris plateado con lujosas pieles adornando la amplia bocamanga y el escote. Al hombro lucía un manto violeta sujeto con un gran disco de plata cuajado de amatistas. A su lado, la sobrevesta de brocado granate de Beryl no favorecía demasiado a su cabello rojo y su palidez. Una tropa de mujeres los seguían, la mayoría del servicio de Beryl. Serena se apartó para cederle el sitio a su cuñada, pero Samuel fingió quedar de nuevo inconsciente cuando su esposa se acercó a la cama, de modo que no pudiera hacerle preguntas.

—Me habían dicho que estabas cuidando de él, pero veo que acabas de llegar —espetó Beryl, molesta. Antes de que pudiera contestar, sir Darien acudió en su defensa.

—Lady Serena fue la primera en atenderle, milady, y debería agradecerle su prontitud._ Pero Beryl ignoró el consejo y se sentó en un taburete al lado de la cama de su esposo.

—Samuel, querido… ¿qué te han hecho? ¿Qué te duele?_ El padre Taiki y Serena intercambiaron una mirada.

—Yo diría que todo —contestó el fraile, enarcando una ceja.

—Se recuperará, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó sir Darien, tanto a Serena como a su propio médico. La sinceridad de su voz no le dejó dudas sobre la preocupación que le movía, pero aunque el fraile podría haberle aliviado, quedó en silencio, dejando que fuera ella quien hablase para calibrar el tono de su respuesta.

—Sí —contestó en voz baja—. Es fuerte, aunque no está tan en forma como antes. Ya ha recuperado la consciencia.

—Pero… —sir Darien miró por encima de su hombro—, ¿finge estar inconsciente?

—No exactamente —contestó, y se volvió al padre Taiki—. Padre, he de prepararme para la cena. Imagino que lady Beryl querrá quedarse un rato con mi hermano, pero Rei preparará las medicinas si lo desea.

—Yo me ocuparé de administrárselas, no os preocupéis. Mañana podremos aplicarle el árnica cuando haya que cambiarle los vendajes. Tengo además un ungüento de consuelda.

—Y en el invernadero hay hojas para preparar cataplasmas._ Beryl interrumpió su conversación.

—¿Estás hablando de mi marido? ¿No deberíais consultarme? ¿Lo han sangrado ya?

—No, milady —contestó con paciencia el padre Taiki—. Vuestro esposo ya ha perdido sangre más que suficiente. Marchaos, milady —le dijo a Serena, tocando su brazo—. Sir Darien os acompañará.

—Él puede quedarse si…_ Pero el caballero ya se volvía hacia la puerta.

—Eso mismo pretendo hacer, Taiki. Haré que os suban algo de cenar. Volveremos antes de irnos a acostar.

—¿Volveremos? —le preguntó Serena al pasar por delante de él para salir.

—Sí, mi señora. Eso haremos… entre otras cosas.

Estaba demasiado cansada para preguntarle qué quería decir o para espetarle que no necesitaba que la acompañara, de modo que caminó a su lado en silencio por corredores iluminados por la luz de las antorchas e inundados por un delicioso aroma a carne asada. Llegaron a la escalera de caracol y cuando sir Darien pasó de largo ante su puerta, ella se detuvo.

—Continuad —dijo él—, por favor.

Ella dudó, pero sintió su mano en la cintura animándola a continuar y siguió subiendo. Abrió la puerta de su aposento y no protestó al oírle entrar tras ella. La única luz en la cámara era la de una vela encendida en un alto candelabro de hierro.

—Esperad —dijo él, y encendió otra, y otra más, con lo que las sombras volvieron a su lugar y sus voces cobraron rostro.

—Gracias, sir Darien —le dijo—. Ya puedo arreglármelas sola._ Él permaneció sin moverse mientras la música distante de un organillo se elevaba en el aire tranquilo de la noche.

—Venid —susurró él—. Venid a mí._ Sus piernas se negaban a obedecer, pero sus ojos no podían despegarse de su figura ni dejar de ver cómo se desprendía del manto y el sayo y lo dejaba sobre la cama. Sin dejar de mirarla se acercó, y con delicadeza la tomó entre sus brazos. A la luz de las velas le acarició los párpados con el pulgar y secó la humedad que quedaba en ellos. —No más lágrimas, hermosa mía. No más batallas. Las escaramuzas han terminado por hoy. Es hora de firmar la tregua.

Podría haberle detenido, zafarse de su abrazo, pero aquello no se parecía a lo que había ocurrido en la tienda de su hermano, y tampoco era lo que había visto en sus sueños, blando e insustancial. Era firme como una roca, reconfortante y, por primera vez en su vida, todo lo que deseaba. Aquella vez sus labios la tentaron arrancando de ella la respuesta que tan a punto había estado de darle antes, conduciéndola con ternura a la rendición. Serena por fin alzó los brazos para acariciar su cara, para llenarse las manos de su pelo, de su piel fresca y de la fuerza de sus hombros.

—No —susurró sin pensar. Era una respuesta grabada, intemporal.

—No —repitió él, y con sus labios exploraron la curva satinada de su cuello.

—No —repitió ella—. Lo olvidáis.

—No lo olvido —dijo él—. Sé de vuestros planes para volver a casaros, pero no los acepto. Y tampoco lo hará el rey. No deberíais intentarlo siquiera porque será un fracaso. Olvidadlo.

—No intentéis disuadirme. Estoy demasiado cansada para discutir.

—Lo sé. Éste no es momento para tomar decisiones. Habéis tenido un día horrible, ¿no es cierto? Y sin embargo, os habéis enfrentado a él como yo sabía que lo haríais: como una campeona. Pero queda aún la noche, y he decidido que nos irá mejor pasarla juntos, en mutua compañía y sin hostilidades._ Quiso protestar. Sabía que su cercanía sería malinterpretada, y su familia ya sabía que él no le gustaba, de modo que podría parecer desleal. Pero él interrumpió sus protestas con otro beso. —Sí —dijo, quitando el aro de oro y amatista que ceñía su trenza y alisando la marca con la mano—. Eso también lo sé. Pero la gente puede creer lo que le plazca, y una tregua no es más que un corto periodo de tiempo en el que poder tomar aliento, no el final de la contienda. Venid, preciosa mía —le dijo, rozando sus labios como lo haría una mariposa—, confiad en mí. Prometo cuidar bien de vos.

Tenía que admitir que había sabido mostrarle cómo sería contar con su protección. A su lado no tendría que temer una existencia incompleta o la farsa que sepultaba todos sus encuentros públicos. Así que asintió y apoyó la mejilla en su pecho cubierto de seda.

—Sea. Firmemos la tregua. Pero es sólo temporal.

—Todas las treguas son temporales, mi señora. Tienen sus reglas. Ninguna de las partes puede retomar las hostilidades sin avisar previamente a la otra. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?_ El eco distante de una trompeta tiñó sus palabras.

—Es el aviso para la cena, y no estoy preparada.

—Debemos bajar. Venid.

—No puedo presentarme así. Rei…_ La puerta se abrió con mucho ruido y la doncella leyó claramente la situación.

—¡La cena! —exclamó, y dejó el maletín de Serena en brazos de sir Darien—. No hay tiempo para cambiarse. ¿Se ha lavado? Ya veo que no.

Con la eficiencia de una enfermera que tratase con un niño impedido, sentó a Serena en la cama, le arregló el pelo, le limpió la cara con agua de rosas y aceptó el manto violeta para tapar las manchas de la sobrevesta de Serena. El efecto no podría ser mejor.

Si a Rei le sorprendió el cambio obrado entre ambos, no dio muestras de ello. Sin embargo, de todos los presentes en el salón sólo ella comprendió la razón verdadera de la inusual docilidad de Serena ante el hombre al que decía aborrecer en privado. El plan resultó satisfactorio para ambos, además de ser un gran alivio para sir Kenji y lady Ikuko, que empezaban a temerse lo peor.

Hacia la media noche, tras la cena, el baile y las canciones, después del vino y de las habituales payasadas de los jóvenes, Serena y sir Darien acudieron a la cámara en la que sir Samuel estaba siendo atendido por el padre Taiki y por su esposa, que roncaba dulcemente. Sus dos damas estaban sentadas en un rincón charlando a media voz. El padre Taiki dejó el libro que leía y se acercó a ellos, mostrando sin dejar lugar a dudas su aprobación al ver el manto de su señor en los hombros de Serena.

—Se está recuperando muy bien —les dijo en voz baja—. ¿Y sus mercedes?

—Nosotros también nos estamos recuperando bien —dijo sir Darien muy serio, y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Serena—. Muy bien.

—Ha de saber, padre Taiki, que hemos firmado una tregua por el bien de Amy y Richard. Pero es un arreglo temporal que no durará._ La expresión del fraile no reveló su opinión.

—Una tregua temporal. Son las mejores.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Desde luego, milady. Las permanentes nunca duran._ Al oír voces, lady Beryl se despertó y pretendió arreglar las sábanas de la cama para hacerles pensar que no estaba dormida. Sus damas se acercaron para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Querría que se despertara —se quejó—. ¿Seguro que le están administrando los remedios adecuados? ¿Han probado con el zumo ácido de frutas verdes?

—Milady —respondió el padre Taiki—, estamos intentando que duerma tranquilo todo lo posible y no que se despierte. Su merced ha hecho ya más de lo que se espera de una esposa en su estado. Quizás debería permitir que sus damas la acompañasen a sus aposentos. Es importante. Señoras, por favor, lady Beryl está preparada para retirarse.

Como sospechaban, en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras las tres damas, sir Samuel abrió un ojo y con un suspiro celebró las sonrisas de su audiencia. Intentó devolverla, pero sólo consiguió fruncir el ceño de dolor. Sir Darien se acercó a la cama.

—¿Cómo estáis, viejo amigo? Tenéis buen asiento en vuestro animal. Me ha costado derribaros.

La conversación fue de camaradas y detallada, y en ella diseccionaron la justa movimiento a movimiento. Serena aprovechó la oportunidad para marcharse sin la compañía de sir Darien.

—Vendré mañana a primera hora —le dijo a su hermano con una sonrisa, y puso una mano en el hombro de sir Darien—. Quedaos con él, por favor. Disfruta con vuestra compañía._ Él se volvió y sujetó su mano.

—Sí, me quedaré un rato, pero creo que nuestro buen doctor debe marcharse ya. ¿Querrás acompañar a lady Serena, Taiki? Dos hombres de Samuel vendrán a montar guardia durante la noche —y en voz baja, añadió—: Buenas noches. Dormid bien, mi señora._ Y tras besar sus nudillos, la dejó ir.

—Buenas noches, sir Darien. ¿Estaréis mañana en el concurso de tiro con arco?_ Durante la velada, Amy le había dicho que habían convocado un concurso de tiro con arco, hombres contra mujeres. Al parecer, sir Richard le había dicho que las mujeres jamás podrían batir a los hombres, y para demostrarle lo contrario se encontrarían en el campo de tiro.

—Desde luego. Aunque sólo sea por demostrar que sir Richard tiene razón._ Y sonrió antes de volverse a sir Samuel y explicarle de qué estaban hablando, y Serena sintió palpitarle el corazón al salir de la estancia con el padre Taiki.

—¿Quién es Marie? —le preguntó el médico en cuanto cerraron la puerta.

—Es la hija mayor de sir Samuel —le contestó. Esperaba que le hiciera la pregunta puesto que había sido el primer nombre que su hermano había pronunciado al recuperar la consciencia—. Tiene casi ocho años, y están muy unidos.

—Ah. En ese caso, sugeriré que vaya a visitarlo mañana.

Llegaron a la sala que contenía los archivos y que estaba en la base de la torre, donde unos ruidosos escuderos se disputaban alegremente el mejor sitio donde dormir, obviamente tras haber disfrutado de los vapores del vino. Inevitablemente el padre Taiki tuvo que mediar y distribuir las camas, y mientras Serena aprovechó para ver si Amy y Richard seguían en el salón. Las risas y el jolgorio de los hombres llegaban por los largos túneles que discurrían hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Las antorchas que los iluminaban ya habían sido apagadas casi en su totalidad por el servicio, y por uno de ellos avanzaba un grupo de hombres cuya necesidad de descanso era menor que sus ganas de seguir chismorreando. Se habían detenido al pie de la escalera, de modo que Serena esperó en las sombras a que pasaran de largo. Pero su avance era lento, y había decidido volverse cuando oyó su propio nombre y se paró en seco. Discutían y hacían apuestas.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras.

—Demasiado tarde. En este momento estará ya en su cama. No suele malgastar el tiempo con las mujeres, ¿sabes? Yo lo he visto en acción.

—¡Tonterías! Ya has visto a lady Témpano esta noche. Si hubiera estado sentada a mi lado, ya me habría encargado yo de derretirla.

—¿A lady Serena? ¡Ja!

—Es una belleza, sí, pero sería un estúpido si se casara con ella.

—Sobre todo si puede tenerla sin casarse, ¿no? Eso le gusta a cualquiera.

—¡Pero qué dices de casarse! El hombre que se case con ella sería un tonto de remate, teniendo la reputación que tiene. Lleva ya dos maridos…_ El exceso de vino le había nublado la memoria.

—Uno.

—Bah. ¿Qué más da?

—Con los otros sólo estuvo prometida, idiota.

—Y sólo durante tres meses poco más o menos. Alguien debería advertírselo.

—Él sabe lo que se hace.

—Sí, como lo sabía cuando metió la lanza por su manguita color rosa, ¿verdad?_ Hubo una risotada.

—Es un ladino. Y ella no sabe dónde se mete.

—Yo diría que lo sabe muy bien._ Más risas.

—Pues yo digo que alguien debería advertirle. Podemos perderlo en tres meses si no se anda con cuidado._ La risa fue tan estruendosa que el mayordomo se acercó a ellos.

—Caballeros… Es muy tarde y hay gente que quiere dormir. Les ruego que se retiren a sus habitaciones._ Aún riendo y charlando, pasaron por delante del lugar en el que Serena se había escondido y donde tuvo que arrugar la nariz por el olor a vino y sudor que desprendían.

Con sus palabras reverberando en los oídos, se quedó un buen rato allí, maldiciéndose por haberse dejado vencer por la debilidad. Pero al mismo tiempo se dijo que no tenía por qué conformarse, renunciar a tomar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, inmediatamente y sin reservas. Con una maldición de tres meses colgándole sobre la cabeza, ¿para qué tener escrúpulos? Sus planes a largo plazo terminarían también por irse al traste, pasara lo que pasase.

Aturdida y helada, retrocedió por donde había llegado y pasó por delante de la habitación de los escuderos. El padre Taiki debía creerla en su habitación, y de la de sir Darien no salía un ruido. Rei, que había abierto su cama, le dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida que se le quedó helada en los labios al ver el rostro de su ama. Aquella noche no habría conversación pero tampoco lágrimas. Sólo un profundo dolor y una necesidad terrible de venganza.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Serena inclinó el espejo que Rei sostenía delante de ella y estudió su reflejo en busca de algún rastro de la amargura que llevaba en el corazón. Bajo la cadena de oro que llevaba al cuello y de la turquesa que le adornaba la frente, no había ni rastro de su angustia. A la luz de la mañana, sus ojos reflejaban el verde pálido de su saya y el verde más oscuro de la sobrevesta abierta por los lados que tornaba a bronce cuando se movía. Un cinturón dorado y turquesa ceñía las prendas a sus caderas, y de nuevo había decidido llevar el pelo recogido en la ambigua trenza que al parecer sir Darien encontraba tan desconcertante. La llevaba trenzada con plata y decorado el extremo con unas cuantas plumas del loro que tenía su madre. Con un gesto de la mano echó atrás la trenza.

—Bueno, al menos esto sí tiene consistencia —murmuró.

—¿Qué pasa, tesoro? —susurró Rei—. ¿Tan pronto se ha roto la tregua?

—Nunca debería haberla aceptado —contestó, mirando al espejo—. He sido una idiota.

—Voy a pedir a los chicos que suban a vaciar la bañera —suspiró.

—Que traigan un vaso de leche con algo de comer para mí.

—¿No vas a bajar a desayunar con los demás?

—No. Desayunaré aquí.

—¿No quieres ver a la señorita Amy?

—La veré dentro de un rato en el torneo de tiro. Date prisa, Rei._ Rei no siempre era obediente, y en aquel momento dejó a un lado el espejo, se sentó sobre el baúl al lado de su señora y tomó su mano.

—No debes permitir que su felicidad te afecte de ese modo —le dijo—. Debes intentar ser feliz por ella.

—Y lo soy. Lo soy, Rei, de verdad.

—Intentarás ser muy amable con la esposa de sir Samuel, ¿verdad? Se ha llevado un buen susto, y seguramente sabe como todo el mundo que su única ventaja por encima de ti y de tu hermana es la de parir como una coneja. Sé que te envidia. ¿Eres consciente de ello?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿vas a ser buena hoy?

—Sí. Anda, Rei, vete antes de que me eche a llorar.

—Ya me voy. Y si vas a tirar con el arco, llévate el guante. Está ahí, en el baúl.

Sin embargo, la primera obligación de Serena era para con su hermano. Todavía tenía algo de fiebre, pero se había recuperado lo suficiente para sentarse en la cama y escuchar la alegre charla de su hija Marie, que estaba sentada junto a él. Le tomó el pulso y examinó la orina que había recogido el padre Taiki. Su color rojizo no le gustó demasiado, pero cuando ella sonrió, el fraile frunció el ceño.

—Remolacha —le explicó—. Nuestro cocinero usas las rojas y las blancas y a Samuel le encanta. Es muy nutritiva. De todos modos, debería beber más agua de cebada para limpiar estos sedimentos.

—Sorprendente —musitó el fraile—. ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido pensar en lo que ha comido? ¿Dónde ha aprendido todo eso, milady?

—Del abuelo de Rei. Era boticario, pero tuvo que dejarlo porque le acusaron de practicar la medicina sin licencia. Rei y él vinieron aquí, y mi padre lo tomó a su servicio como médico. Me enseñó todo lo que sé, pero desgraciadamente no pudo curarse de una terrible enfermedad. Murió hace tres años.

—Sin duda era un hombre de mucho talento. ¿De dónde era?

—De Louvain. Se llamada Antoine Hino._ El padre Taiki abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Hino?

—¿Lo conocía?

—Desde luego. Estudié teología en Louvain antes de marcharme a hacer medicina a Bolonia. Era el boticario al que consultábamos los estudiantes, e incluso los médicos.

—¿Le consultaban a él?

—Incluso los estudiantes de teología necesitan el consejo de un boticario de vez en cuando, y maese Antonio nunca nos juzgaba. Era un buen hombre, y muy inteligente. Todos le teníamos en gran estima.

—Yo también. Tenía un gran sentido común, Ah, aquí esta Saskia. ¿Por qué no se lo contáis?

—¿Contarme qué, mi señora? —preguntó la doncella, mirando la muestra de orina—. ¿Sir Samuel ha vuelto a comer remolacha?

Cuando Serena y Rei llegaron al campo de tiro, la planicie entre el castillo y la muralla exterior estaba transformada por las ropas multicolores de los jóvenes dispuestos a defender o a repudiar la declaración de Amy. Unos grandes blancos se habían colocado a cierta distancia, delante de un conjunto de árboles, y el grupo de invitados se había acomodado sobre la hierba al pie de la muralla. Un grupo de jóvenes escuderos ayudaban a los maestros de armas a elegir el mejor arco para cada participante.

—Le he reservado este arco, milady —le dijo a Serena un corpulento soldado, entregándoselo junto con un puñado de flechas—. Y yo mismo les he puesto las plumas a las flechas._ Ella le contestó con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Muy considerado por vuestra parte —le dijo en voz baja—. Intentaré no defraudaros.

Pero su pensamiento estaba más en una figura alta y familiar cuyas piernas quedaban al descubierto casi en su totalidad bajo una túnica corta y ceñida en rojo y azul, sujeta a la cintura por un cinturón azul del que colgaba una pequeña bolsa del mismo color, cubierto todo por una capa corta de terciopelo rojo. Sus zapatos puntiagudos eran de la piel más fina y mejor teñida. El corazón le dio un vuelco al verlo, pero deliberadamente se apartó de los hombres se dirigió a su hermana.

Amy y Richard estaban riendo y debatiendo sobre la distancia a la que debían situarse los blancos para cada grupo de participantes cuando vieron a Serena.

—¡Sere! Ven, por favor, y explícale a sir Richard que no necesitamos que el blanco esté a una distancia menor que el de los hombres.

—Niña querida, si sir Richard quiere ponérnoslo fácil, no se lo impidas. Adelante, sir Richard, sed galante. Así empezaremos ganando si es vuestro deseo._ Enseguida se unieron más jóvenes al debate y pronto sir Darien se acercó a Serena. Olía a limpio y a fresco, y se diría que había dormido como un niño.

—Buenos días, mi señora —le dijo en voz baja—. Nuestra tregua sigue en vigor, ¿no es así?

—No. Ya no.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó tras una pausa.— ¿Por qué?

—Ha habido un acontecimiento. Un contratiempo. No puedo explicaros más._ La discusión sobre las distancias había cesado y Amy interrumpió su conversación, pero antes de separarse, sir Darien le susurró al oído:

—No basta con eso, señora mía. Insisto en que me debéis una explicación.

En muchas ocasiones Serena y Amy habían participado en concursos de tiro con los escuderos de su padre, lo que las hacía tan hábiles con el arco como cualquier hombre, lo cual no se podía decir del resto de mujeres que participaban en el desafío y que no habían cogido un arco en años. De entre los hombres y los espectadores hubo muchos gritos y risas cuando las flechas iban a parar a los árboles o caían a la tierra sin tan siquiera rozar las dianas, de modo que daba la impresión de que, a pesar de los excelentes blancos de las hermanas, el equipo femenino iba a perder.

Un grupo de jóvenes se acercó a la zona de las dianas para decirle a la última participante que se ofrecían como blanco, a ver si así era capaz de darle a algo aunque fuera por accidente. Uno de ellos, el más vocinglero, era el que había hablado de ella en el pasillo la noche anterior. Se había apoyado contra un árbol, las piernas abiertas y los brazos cruzados, de modo que constituía un blanco que Serena sabía a su alcance, no para herirlo, pero sí para darle un buen susto. La tentación era grande y sin pensar, sacó una flecha del carcaj, la colocó en el arco y se puso detrás del hombro de la participante, que temblaba de nervios. Una mano fuerte sujetó su muñeca cuando tensaba ya la cuerda.

—¡Soltadme! —protestó—. Sir Darien… ¡soltadme!_ Pero él la llevó unos metros más atrás.

—Decidme qué está pasando ahora mismo —exigió—. ¿Qué tiene ese joven lenguaraz que le haga merecer ser atravesado por vuestra flecha?

—No iba a…

—Pues claro que ibais. Lo mirabais como un halcón a su presa. Dios, no es bueno teneros de enemigo. ¿De verdad os habríais aprovechado de una ocasión como ésta para abatir a alguien que os desagrada?_ Por primera vez se dio cuenta de la impresión que habría causado a los invitados de Amy, de hasta qué punto habría echado a perder el concurso atrayendo la atención sobre sí misma.

—No —susurró, avergonzada—. Tendré que encontrar otro modo.

—¿Otro modo de qué? ¿De matarlo? ¿Qué ha hecho para ofenderos de ese modo? ¿Acaso os ha insultado? —miró al joven y después a ella—. Es uno de los amigos de vuestro hermano, tan indisciplinado sobrio como ebrio. Yo le daría unos cuantos azotes si fuera mío, pero no ante un montón de gente. ¿Tiene algo que ver con nuestra tregua?

Como ella no contestara, él la tomó suavemente por el codo y la hizo atravesar una de las puertas del jardín.

—Aquí —dijo en un rincón oculto por la vegetación—. De ser así, creo que merezco ser informado, ¿no os parece? Forma parte de nuestro acuerdo.

—No ha habido acuerdo alguno —respondió con imprudencia. Él sonrió.

—Siempre hay un acuerdo porque de otro modo la tregua no es posible. Veo que voy a tener que poneros al corriente de algunas de las reglas de la guerra. ¿O sería mejor quizás hacerlo de las de la paz?_ Le quitó de las manos el arco y las flechas y la empujó suavemente contra la pared.

—Sir Darien, ¿podemos olvidarnos de las treguas? Todo el mundo se está haciendo la idea de que hay algo entre nosotros, y vos sabéis tan bien como yo que nada más lejos de la realidad. Es una locura.

—Yo no diría tanto, milady —susurró—. ¿Y quién es todo el mundo? ¿Ese joven al que ibais a castigar?

De nuevo guardó silencio. ¿Cómo esperar que él comprendiera su dilema? Él era hombre, y haría lo que los hombres hacían cuando tenían delante un problema de mujer: discutir, intentar que cambiara de opinión, darle vueltas y más vueltas, intentar convencerla de que sus temores eran infundados. Despreciaría todas sus objeciones como si fueran meras fantasías. Se empeñaría en mostrarle las ventajas de olvidarlos mientras estuviera con él para que después, cuando inevitablemente se marchara, volvieran a aparecer cargados además de culpa. Y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar. La franqueza brutal era el único modo de actuar.

—Está bien: os lo diré, ya que parece ser el único modo de que comprendáis. Iban diciendo…

—¿Quiénes?

—Un grupo de hombres, entre los que estaba ese joven. Los oí hablar en el pasadizo. Estaban un poco bebidos.

—¡Ah!

—Sí, milord. Lo bastante para hablar con franqueza de cuáles eran vuestras intenciones para conmigo.

—¿Y cuáles son?

—Dijeron que alguien debería advertiros de que… bueno, os lo advertiré yo misma: ningún hombre que sienta interés por mí dura más de tres meses. Ellos lo sabían, y yo ya os lo he mencionado. Es la verdad. Y también dijeron que… bueno, no. Eso no puedo decirlo.

—¿Decirme qué? ¿Qué debería acostarme con vos, y que podría hacerlo sin necesidad de comprometerme? ¿Qué sois tan fácil como las otras?_ El cuello y la cara se le encendieron como si le hubieran puesto un brasero bajo los pies. Pero a diferencia de lo que había presenciado la noche anterior, sir Darien no se reía.

—Sí —susurró, llevándose las manos a las mejillas—. Y eso no es algo que a una mujer le guste oír sobre sí misma, especialmente cuando faltan pocos meses para su boda. Anoche sentí vergüenza, milord. Vergüenza e ira. Y si no hubierais intervenido, le habría enseñado a ese jovenzuelo a mantener la boca cerrada. Y no dudéis de que podría haberlo hecho.

—No lo dudo, milady. He visto vuestra puntería. Además, tenéis todo el derecho a estar enfadada. Pero hay un modo mejor de silenciar las habladurías._ Serena creyó poder leerle el pensamiento y se liberó del cerco de sus brazos.

—¡Sí! ¡Un modo de hombres! No me toméis por idiota, sir Darien, que no lo soy. Sé muy bien cómo acallaríais los rumores, pero no es el modo que yo escogería. Tengo una reputación que guardar, y vos también.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sabéis muy bien a qué me refiero: a vuestra fama de conquistador. Y Dios me confunda antes de ver mi nombre relacionado con el vuestro en ese sentido.

—Yo pensaba que ya lo estaba —contestó, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error—. Quiero decir que…

—Sé exactamente lo que queréis decir, y hasta aquí hemos llegado, señor. No quiero tener nada que ver con vos. No puedo permitir que mi nombre se vea mezclado con el vuestro, y no careceréis de mujeres para tener que requerir mi atención. Y ahora, dejadme sola, sir Darien._ Cegada por la furia e incapaz de ver que se dirigía hacia un montón de estiércol, dio la vuelta, pero él la sujetó antes de que pudiera caer de narices en él. Sus facciones estaban contraídas por la ira, una ira más peligrosamente controlada que la de ella.

—No tan deprisa, mi señora. Permitidme recordaros que anoche os besé.

—No —espetó—. Olvido las cosas que no me interesan.

—Ya. Entonces no recordaréis cómo respondisteis.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Soltadme!

—O cómo os habríais entregado a mí.

—Jamás me habría entregado a un Chi…_ Pero no terminó la frase. Estaba mintiendo como una bellaca porque se habría entregado a él, fuera cual fuese su apellido. Lo mismo que haría en aquel momento, a pesar de su resentimiento. Sus brazos parecían de acero, sujetándola en un abrazo que no era de amante precisamente.

—Sí, milady —le susurró, mirándola a los ojos—. Habéis hecho bien de callar, porque si hubierais utilizado mi nombre como blanco una segunda vez, lo habría tomado como una declaración de guerra. Todavía no habéis visto a un Chiba defender su honor contra una dama, y esperemos que no tengáis que verlo. Guardad vuestra lengua, mi señora, por vuestra seguridad.

—Hay una solución más sencilla todavía, sir Darien: no os crucéis en mi línea de fuego. Una milla de distancia no estaría mal.

—Creo recordar que esa clase de solución os irrita sobremanera. Quizás la contraria dé mejores resultados.

Aquella vez no hubo interrupción de Rei, ni de un heraldo que los convocase para cenar, y mientras el agotamiento de Serena la noche anterior la empujó a dejarse arrastrar, en aquella ocasión su ira fue canalizada hábilmente por sir Darien de modo que su respuesta la llevó mucho más allá de sus objeciones, tanto como si nunca hubieran existido. Aquella vez utilizó sus manos hábilmente introduciéndolas por las aberturas de su sobrevesta para recorrer la curva de su espalda y la firmeza de sus nalgas.

Ávida del amor que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando, del amor que había almacenado, ocultado en las estancias más oscuras de su corazón, Serena descubrió que aquella liberación escapaba a su control, arrastrándola a un infierno que la abrasaba con sus sensaciones. Su boca, sus manos, el calor de su cuerpo, su olor a hombre y la textura de su piel y de su pelo inundaron sus sentidos apoderándose de ella, nublándola a cualquier otra cosa del exterior. No podía pensar. No tenía reservas. Habría hecho cualquier cosa que él le hubiera pedido.

Mucho más experimentado que ella, sir Darien sintió su capitulación y aminoró la marcha, una vez demostrado lo que pretendía demostrar. Sin dejar de abrazarla, sintió sus temblores, su respiración entrecortada, el deambular errático de sus manos cuya curiosidad había quedado expuesta. Tomó su mano y la besó en los nudillos, reparando en la sencilla alianza de boda que llevaba en uno de ellos.

—¿Por qué? —susurró ella.

—¿Por qué qué?

—Sabéis que no podéis hacer esto. No podéis volver a mi vida y continuar en el punto en el que la dejasteis. Es demasiado tarde. Yo ya no soy la misma.

—¿No lo sois? —le preguntó, rozando sus labios con un dedo—. En ese caso, a lo mejor habéis evolucionado en una dirección que desconocíais. A lo mejor lo que creísteis que era el final es en realidad el principio. Quizá, sólo quizá, os he obligado a enfrentaros a algo que había estado oculto todo este tiempo. ¿Es así? ¿Os atreveríais a admitirlo, aunque fuera sólo ante vos misma?

—Si lo hiciera, ¿qué os importaría a vos? Para un hombre de vuestra posición, nunca escasean las amantes o las esposas. No necesitáis dedicar vuestras atenciones a una viuda.

—Eso ya lo habéis dicho. ¿Es eso lo que os irrita? ¿Pensáis que estoy jugando con vos? ¿Que sois sólo un pasatiempo?

—Si lo pensara así, sería comprensible, milord. Sois conocido por ello, además de por vuestro gusto por las justas.

—Y a vos os encanta recordármelo. Doy gracias al cielo de que los hombres suelan anteponer lo uno a lo otro, pero no importa: aun así he de deciros que estáis equivocada. Vuestra opinión de mí hace imposible que me toméis en serio, pero creedme, milady, si os digo que no tengo aún por costumbre seducir mujeres que no lo desean o aquellas que están prometidas a otros hombres.

—Aún.

—Esta es la primera vez en que mi buena reputación puede verse comprometida, pero tengo dos excusas: la primera es que yo pedí vuestra mano antes que Kou, y la segunda es que me niego a reconocer vuestra relación con maese Andrew, vuestro leal asistente. Y os he dicho ya, al igual que vuestro padre, que el rey no la reconocerá.

—No por ello es menos válida, milord. Pretendo seguir adelante con ella.

—En ese caso, hasta que desistáis no tiene sentido que os revele de qué modo encajáis en mis planes, ¿verdad? Puedo esperar. Mientras tanto, es inútil que sigáis peleando conmigo como si fuéramos enemigos._ Serena se soltó de sus brazos y apoyó las manos en su capa roja.

—En ese caso, ¿qué otro nombre querríais darle, sir Darien, si no es enemistad? ¿Acaso he de olvidarme de pronto del hecho de que participasteis en mi viudez? ¿Se os ha ocurrido pensar qué sensación daría que concediera mi amistad libremente a un hombre cuyo mejor amigo mató a mi esposo? Ocurrió hace un año, señor. Un año. Apenas el tiempo suficiente para que el recuerdo se haya desvanecido._ Sin avisar, él volvió a besarla con una intensidad para la que ella no estaba preparada. Cada vez era distinta, y aquélla parecía más el contraataque ante una herida recibida que un intento de persuasión. Su voz estaba cargada de una emoción que Serena no pudo identificar, pero que se acercaba peligrosamente al odio.

—¡Recuerdos! —masculló—. No os atreváis a decirme que guardáis recuerdos dulces de vuestro esposo, o juro que os haré marcar por mentirosa. Sois leal, pero él no hizo nada por mereceros, y ésa es la verdad. Sí, yo puedo decirlo aunque vos no podéis. Pero no intentéis convencerme de que os desvanecisteis en sus brazos como lo hacéis en los míos. No me digáis que disfrutasteis de su compañía en vuestra cama, ni que deseasteis su abrazo, su…

—¡Basta! Basta… por favor.

—No continuaré porque no os haría ningún bien, pero no finjáis echar de menos a ese engendro de ramera, a ese alcahuete, mi señora. Al menos no lo hagáis conmigo porque yo lo conocí, ¿recordáis?

—¿Alcahuete? ¿Queréis decir que…?

—Basta. He dicho más de lo que quería. Jamás había conocido a alguien que pudiera estimularme como lo hacéis vos, señora. No me habréis dado alguna poción amorosa, ¿verdad?

—No. Desde luego que no —contestó, ocultando la sonrisa. ¿Quería eso decir que el amor estaba metido en todo aquello?—. Pero conozco una para los hombres que han perdido la razón: margarita, salvia y artemisa en vino. Es muy eficaz.

—Y creéis que yo la necesito, ¿verdad? Podría ser, pero aún me queda razón suficiente para ver que no podéis emplear la excusa de qué dirán para mantenerme alejado de vos al mismo tiempo que os complace decir lo poco que os importan las convenciones.

—No fue al mismo tiempo.

—Mujeres… —sonrió—. Está bien, pero sigo pensando lo mismo: no se puede jugar a dos barajas. Y si os importaran los convencionalismos no estaríais aquí sino de rodillas en el frío suelo de la capilla._ Serena dio media vuelta pero él la retuvo una vez más. —Y ahora, ¿podríamos olvidarnos de tanto fingimiento y conducirnos con honestidad? Al menos reconoced que sé distinguir ambas cosas.

—Sir Darien, estoy convencida de que es así, pero vos no sois mujer, ni tampoco estuvisteis allí para oír lo que se dijo de mí anoche. Un hombre podría haberles plantado cara, pero una mujer no puede hacerlo. Sólo puede fingir que no le importa, pero no es verdad. Sobre todo porque imagino que no son los únicos…

—¿Los únicos que piensan así? Imagino que volvéis a referiros al plazo de tres meses. Bien, pues lo único que puedo deciros es que si un hombre se deja acobardar por una coincidencia semejante, señora mía, es que verdaderamente no está decidido, a pesar de lo que os dije la otra noche. Olvidadlo. No significa nada para mí._ Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que deseáis, sir Darien? ¿Saborear lo que perdisteis? ¿Venganza?_ Él dejó vagar su mirada por su rostro y su cabello antes de contestar.

—Tan hermosa y tan cínica… veo que el trabajo va a ser arduo para haceros olvidar el daño que habéis sufrido —sonrió, sosteniendo sus manos—. No, nada de venganzas ni de paladeos. Si en algún momento deseé venganza, ese tiempo ya pasó. Pero no. ¿Que qué quiero? Vuestra amistad me satisfaría por hoy. ¿Podríamos renegociar la tregua? —preguntó, acariciándole tiernamente los hombros.

¿Qué más quedaba por decir? A su lado partía el camino que conducía al invernadero, y recordó cómo se había sentido a su lado: segura, libre de la obligación de las explicaciones sobre su pasado, presente y futuro. Había sido una bendición, breve, pero merecía la pena.

—Sí —suspiró—. Temporalmente al menos.

—Por supuesto —sonrió él—. ¿De veinticuatro horas os parece bien?_ Ella asintió. Le parecía bien porque a aquella misma hora al día siguiente su padre y ella estarían camino de Londres. Sir Darien alargó el brazo y le quitó de la trenza el lazo y las plumas que la cerraban, y las guardó en la bolsa que colgaba de su cinturón. —Gracias —dijo, sonriendo.

Serena no hizo nada por impedírselo, y tampoco protestó cuando él deshizo la trenza hasta la mitad. Ningún hombre le había hecho antes un gesto semejante, y se preguntó cuántas veces lo habría repetido con otras mujeres. Su desconfianza debió leérsele en el rostro porque él sujetó su barbilla para mirarla.

—Sois como una potrilla herida, milady —susurró—. Desconfiada y nerviosa. Lo que necesitáis es una mano más amable.

Y antes de que ella pudiera responder, deslizó la mano por su cuello hasta llegar a la línea del escote de su vestido y más abajo aún, hasta la redondez de un seno. La mantuvo allí un segundo antes de bajar hasta su cintura, observando el cambio de color de sus ojos, que habían pasado del azul celeste al azul profundo del mar.

—Venid —dijo—, antes de que sea yo quien os inflija daño.

Sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, Amy se asomó todo lo que se atrevía para respirar el aire de la noche que aún vibraba lleno de actividad, con los hombres preparando los carros y el ladrido de algunos perros.

—¡Oh, Sere! —suspiró, entrelazando las manos tras la cabeza—. ¿Has vivido alguna vez un día como éste?

—No, cariño —le contestó su hermana con una sonrisa—. Dudo que alguien hubiera podido meter en él más acontecimientos, y tú has sido la Reina de Corazones más encantadora que he visto. Yo, o cualquiera. ¿Te has fijado en la cara de madre?

—¡Y en la de padre!

—¡Y en la de Beryl!_ Las dos se echaron a reír abiertamente.

—La pobre está tan triste. No la he visto sonreír en todo el día.

—Supongo que no debe estar muy complacida con nuestro padre.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Es que no te has enterado? Esta mañana ha despedido a seis de los hombres de Samul, obligándolos a volver a su casa —Amy fue a sentarse en la cama que Rei había abierto ya, y agarró una de las almohadas bordadas y se la llevó al pecho—. Parece ser que han tenido un comportamiento reprensible. Y les está bien empleado, según Richard. Puede que incluso los azoten._ Serena controló su voz con dificultad.

—¿Qué han hecho?

—Parece ser que insultaron a uno de los invitados. Eso es todo lo que sé. Supongo que lamentaron más perderse el final de la justa que los latigazos. ¡Ha sido increíble la actuación de sir Darien! ¡Jamás había visto a nadie montar como él! Sabía que ganaría. Bueno, todo el mundo lo sabía._ Sir Darien había acabado con tres caballeros, uno tras otro, y en particular con lord Mizuno, el más peligroso adversario de todos. No había solicitado la prenda de Serena, pero había atado el lazo verde y las plumas a su brazo. Y ella se había dejado el pelo suelto como él pretendía. Rei se lo acababa de peinar e iba a recogérselo para dormir.

—Déjalo, Rei —le dijo Serena—. Es tarde. Mejor acuéstate._ Rei dejó el peine de marfil.

—Tenemos que levantarnos pronto mañana. Tendré que despertaros antes del alba.

—Lo sé. No te preocupes que estaré preparada. Buenas noches, cariño.

—No olvidéis vuestras oraciones, ni cepillaros los dientes, ni…

—¡Rei! —protestaron las dos hermanas, riendo. La puerta se cerró tras la doncella y las llamas de las velas se desmayaron brevemente.

—¿Sabías que el padre de Richard tenía que entregarle su caballo a sir Darien? —dijo Amy—. Pero él se lo ha devuelto, aunque se ha quedado con los demás que ha ganado. Debe ser un hombre inmensamente rico, Sere, y no sabes cuánto me alegro de que hayas decidido…

—Amy, yo no he decidido nada excepto firmar la paz por un día —Serena se envolvió con la toalla de lino con la que se había secado y se recogió el pelo en una coleta floja antes de sentarse con las piernas cruzadas ante su hermana—. Y eso me dará la ocasión que necesito para escapar antes de la mañana —añadió con una sonrisa—. ¡Habré desaparecido! Tal y como hizo él.

—Ahora voy a darte una noticia —dijo Amy, que no había captado lo que su hermana quería decir—. Rcihard y yo nos vamos a Londres contigo. Nos quedaremos en Strand, en casa de sus padres. ¿No es maravilloso? Estaremos cerca de padre y de ti. Tras casi un año de separación, la noticia pintó una sonrisa en la cara de Serena.

—¿Estarás conmigo?

—¡Pues claro! Pase lo que pase, nos tendrás allí. Intenta no preocuparte demasiado._ Era poco probable que el rey dictaminase a favor de Serena, de modo que de nada servirían las palabras.

—Cuánto me alegro de verte tan feliz —dijo Serena, acariciando la mano de su hermana—. Por lo que veo, tu Richard no es lo que tú pensabas._ Amy sonrió por encima de la almohada.

—No puedo creer que estuviera tan equivocada —contestó, haciendo girar su anillo de prometida—. Creo que estoy enamorada, Sere.

—¿Y qué pasa con el concurso de tiro que hemos perdido? ¿Has pagado ya tu deuda?_ La almohada salió volando al levantarse Amy de un salto.

—¡Ay, dios mío! Richard estará esperando que… Buenas noches, Sere. Que duermas bien._ Y con un rápido beso en la mejilla de su hermana, salió a todo correr por la puerta como un conejo que se escabullera en su madriguera, sin hacer ningún ruido en el suelo de piedra.

Serena se levantó de la cama a recoger la almohada con una sonrisa, preguntándose cuál sería la recompensa que tendría que pagar. Sir Darien y ella habían ido a ver a su hermano antes de retirarse, y lo habían encontrado recuperándose bien, teniendo en cuenta sus heridas. Como en la ocasión anterior, sir Darien se había quedado para relatarle la justa y ella se había despedido de ambos con una punzada de tristeza, al darse cuenta de que aquella imagen de él sería la que tendría que guardar para el futuro. Un beso en los nudillos sería su último roce. Otro episodio de su vida amorosa agotado y concluido. Eso sí, tendría la corona de flores que Amy le había entregado a sir Darien como vencedor de la justa y que él a su vez le había regalado a ella. La había llevado puesta todo el día, y ahora estaba colgada del cabecero de la cama, de modo que fuera lo último que viera antes de acostarse y lo primero que la saludara al abrir los ojos.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se aferró al poste de la cama. Las velas seguían bailando sin razón aparente, y sintió una bocanada de aire a su espalda. La puerta se había abierto silenciosamente y había vuelto a cerrarse. Serena se volvió esperando encontrarse con Rei, pero no fue así. Él estaba en la puerta como si su deseo hubiese podido conjurar su presencia. Iba con el torso desnudo, el pelo hacia atrás, las caderas ceñidas por una toalla de lino, igual que ella.

—Serena…_ Aquella aparición, que era en sí misma la respuesta a lo que tanto había deseado, la dejó sin aliento, y el poste al que se aferraba un momento antes fue lo que la ayudó a mantenerse en pie. La primera palabra que se le vino a la cabeza fue no, pero el efecto que surtió en la aparición fue hacerle sonreír.

—No… no podéis… —murmuró, aunque una vocecilla en su cabeza le sugería que aquélla era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarse que, por una vez, sólo por una, podía herirlo del mismo modo que él la había herido a ella, entregándose a él para después abandonarlo—. No puedo hacerlo.

—¿No podéis, hermosa mía?

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al llegar junto a ella y apartarla de la cama abriendo sus dedos como los pétalos de una flor. Aquella mujer era una abrasadora mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, un volcán de ira tan fiero que podía herirse a sí misma intentando herirlo a él; sin embargo en su interior era vulnerable y temerosa de las emociones que él había despertado en ella sin saberlo años atrás. La veía temblar, retroceder, apartarse de él, de modo que se dio cuenta de que el origen de su temor estaba en el recuerdo de otro amante menos complaciente que él: su difunto marido.

Soltó sus manos y se acercó a la luz para que pudiera ver las contusiones que le había provocado el impacto del escudo en el pecho y los hombros, las rozaduras que la silla de montar le había producido en los muslos. No había dicho nada de ello en toda la velada y tampoco pretendía hacerlo en aquel momento, pero al ver que la preocupación ocupaba en ella el lugar de la sorpresa inicial, decidió emplearlo como llave que abriera sus puertas. Se acercó a él, y despacio y con cuidado palpó su hombro.

—Cúrame, Serena —susurró—. Hazme a mí lo que le has hecho a Samuel. Dame tu recompensa. Haz lo que desees._ Y soltó el lazo que le recogía el pelo para que su melena le cayera alrededor de los hombros como una capa de seda.

Serena puso sus labios donde antes estuvieran sus dedos y le vio contener el aliento como si le hubiese aplicado un ungüento astringente. Con suma delicadeza siguió el camino de sus manos con sus besos, maravillándose de aquel cuerpo magnífico, saboreando su piel, respirando su aliento. Aquello era nuevo para ella: en lugar de que alguien la lanzase sobre la cama y la obligara a soportar la torpeza de un marido, ahora la conducían con suavidad dejándole elegir su propio camino. El cabello le cayó por la cara y lo apartó diciendo:

—No estoy vestida para la ocasión, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo estás —respondió él y sin titubear le quitó el lienzo que la cubría y celebró con un suspiro ahogado el paisaje de su piel, sus luces y sus sombras. Por primera vez Serena pudo saborear el placer indescriptible de la caricia de los ojos de un amante antes de que sus manos la tocaran, ver deseo en sus labios antes de que sus palabras lo revelaran._ Su inexperiencia la dejó muda un instante, pero cuando se recobró, consiguió balbucir:

—Creo… eh… creo que mis heridas son de una naturaleza bien distinta. No son tan visibles, ni consecuencia de una justa, pero ¿sería posible que…?

—¿Que yo las atendiera, milady? Sí, puedo curaros, pero si me dais el tiempo necesario. Y también puedo ayudaros a olvidar. Ésa es la razón por la que vine._ Alzándola por la cintura, la llevó a la cama de sábanas frescas y se tumbó sobre ella para hacerla sentir el peso de su cuerpo sin que con ello se sintiera amenazada. —Veamos —susurró—. Sé dónde os duele._ Y sus besos la llevaron a la tierra del olvido.

Mucho después, cuando apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, tuvo tiempo de recordar cómo había controlado su innegable pasión para darle tiempo, musitándole palabras de seguridad como lo haría con una criatura salvaje, tranquilizándola, acariciándola, llamándola su amor, la mujer que llevaba años esperando, casi desesperadamente. Con decisión, Serena se subió sobre él y volvió a buscar sus heridas con las manos y con los labios, bañándolo con su pelo mientras él fingía dormir.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

La jaca castaña elegía cuidadosamente el camino a seguir por entre los baches del camino, haciendo caso omiso del ladrido de los perros que correteaban a su lado y cuyas voces excitadas se confundían con el tintineo de los cascabeles de sus riendas. Sus orejas miraban hacia delante o hacia atrás para captar la charla de los jinetes, el canto de un pájaro, pero su amazona iba en silencio. A la grupa del caballo de uno de los escuderos de Kou, Rei atribuía el silencio de su señora a una cierta tristeza e intentaba animarla con algún comentario simpático, aunque sin conseguirlo.

Serena contempló el cielo sonrosado del alba y sonrió, a pesar de que sus pensamientos seguían en la oscuridad, en el calor de los brazos de un hombre, en la huella de su cuerpo, en sus besos expertos que descubrían territorios inexplorados de su anatomía. Se había despertado ante la insistente llamada de Rei para descubrir que no había ni rastro de que aquel hombre hubiera estado en su cama excepto la toalla en la que se envolvía. La suya faltaba. Seguramente se había confundido en la oscuridad, llevándose la equivocada.

Ella era quien pretendía venganza partiendo sin explicación ni aviso, y al final había sido él quien la había abandonado sin despedirse ni darle alguna explicación. Rei le había dicho que la cámara de debajo de la suya estaba vacía, y que sir Darien y los suyos habían partido ya para Whitecliffe, que distaba unas cuatro leguas de allí. Serena sintió primero incredulidad y después una angustia tan penetrante que casi no la dejaba respirar. En aquel momento era una especie de entumecimiento ante la incapacidad de encontrar explicación a aquel segundo y cruel abandono, aparte de que debería habérselo esperado de un hombre de su reputación. Le estaba bien empleado.

Aun así, le costaba negar lo que había ocurrido aquella noche como si se tratara de algo sin consecuencias, como también le costaba creer que hubiera podido pasar tan pronto a engrosar la lista de conquistas cuando su amante había antepuesto sus necesidades a las propias con tanta devoción.

Descubrir que le había dejado un regalo de despedida bajo la almohada no ayudó a solventar la cuestión. Lo encontró en la misma bolsita de terciopelo azul en que se lo ofrecieron a él aquella noche. El diamante, el más brillante y grande que había visto donar, era la contribución de lord Mizuno al torneo, y Serena lo había guardado en el bolsillo de su cinturón para mayor seguridad, decidida a devolvérselo en cuanto se presentara la ocasión.

Amy y sir Richard se pusieron a su altura con ganas de charlar, de compartir su felicidad, y no se dieron cuenta hasta más tarde de lo mucho que a ella le costaba participar cuando comentaban en broma la facilidad con que sir Darien sabía franquear el camino al corazón de las mujeres. Amy le preguntó si había pasado a ver a su hermano antes de partir. En efecto, Serena había ido a despedirse. El padre Taiki no estaba, pero había dejado aleccionado a un hombre para que se ocupara de las heridas de sir Samuel. Ni siquiera él le había hablado de su repentina marcha.

La excursión del bueno de Samuel a Handes Castle había sido tan desastrosa como la suya, a excepción de que su hermano tendría que quedarse al menos una semana más allí antes de poder ser trasladado. El desconsuelo de su expresión le encogió el corazón y en un gesto de compasión espontáneo, le dejó una bolsa con monedas de oro debajo de la almohada.

—Para que vayas saliendo adelante —le dijo en voz baja—. Veré qué más puedo hacer. Mientras, esto te ayudará a contentar a Beryl.

—Buena suerte —fue todo lo que le dijo él.

Al final del segundo día llegaron a la próspera ciudad de Coventry, donde cerca de la iglesia de St Michael se erigía la magnífica y nueva casa consistorial y una amplia casa particular dispuesta para el Encargado del Guardarropa de su Majestad el Rey y sus hijas. Serena compartió cámara con Amy y sus doncellas, lo cual les proporcionó la primera oportunidad de charlar en la intimidad de una misma cama, con las cortinas echadas para evitar los ruidos.

A aquellas alturas, la desdicha de Serena era evidente. Apenas había cenado y tenía unas ojeras oscuras y marcadas. Poco a poco, Amy consiguió tirar del hilo y sacar el motivo de la tristeza de su hermana, que no era otro que el hecho de que se había enamorado, aunque ésa era la parte más sencilla. El resto era increíblemente complejo y empezaba por la inexplicable capitulación de Serena, que rayaba en la locura, en las deserciones de sir Darien en los momentos críticos y su asociación con la muerte de sir Seiya.

Amy tenía poco que ofrecer a su hermana aparte de un hombro en el que llorar, que siempre era mejor que nada, y la desesperación de Serena continuó mientras duró el viaje hasta Thame, en Oxfordshire. Allí las dos hermanas llegaron a la conclusión de que no era aconsejable cabalgar durante horas y mantener relaciones sexuales prolongadas, lo cual les hizo reír a carcajadas. El bueno de sir Richard se quedó al margen de la confidencia, con lo cual no comprendía las repentinas risas que asaltaron a las dos hermanas sin explicación aparente durante aquel día.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando llegaron a la curva que describe el río Támesis en la que se asentaba el palacio de Sheen, favorito del rey Diamante y su esposa flamenca, la reina Esmeralda, y donde pasaban tanto tiempo como en sus otros palacios de Eltham, Westminster y Clarendon, y en el castillo de Windsor. Aunque sir Kenji podía haberse acomodado en el complejo del palacio, tenía una casa propia construida en los jardines adyacentes al muro oriental. La luz del río se reflejaba en los cristales de las ventanas y realzaban la piedra blanquecina y los artesonados de madera de las ventanas, de tal modo que el palacio parecía una construcción de cuento. Sus torres y torretas se alzaban contra el cielo sonrosado con sus agujas de plata y oro, y los penachos danzaban en la brisa despidiendo a los últimos grajos que, fingiéndose enfermos, buscaban refugio en las chimeneas.

Con la última luz del día se cerraban las puertas de la ciudad de Londres, de modo que la partida de sir Richard no iba a poder llegar a tiempo a su casa de Strand, así que decidió enviar dos mensajeros con el aviso de que llegarían al día siguiente. Saboreando el que sería su último día juntas durante un tiempo, Serena y Amy se pasearon del brazo por los amplios jardines, que el clima suave de Surrey había hecho florecer.

—Mañana y el domingo para descansar —dijo quedamente—, luego Westminster el lunes para presentar mi caso. ¿Os reuniréis allí Richard y tú con nosotros?

—Allí estaremos —le prometió Amy—. Pero Sere…

—¿Qué?

—Bueno… supongo que tú ya lo habrás pensado. ¿Y si… te hubieras…?

—¿Quedado embarazada? Sí, lo he pensado.

—¿Qué harías? ¿Crees que un embarazo podría sacarte de apuros?

—Podría ser, pero no es eso lo que tengo pensado.

—¿Y qué tienes pensado?_ Se detuvieron en la verja de hierro para acariciar la cabeza de un burrito que había en el prado vecino.

—Si quieres que te diga la verdad, era completamente incapaz de pensar —sonrió—. Más tarde, cuando recuperé la cordura, supongo que me alegré de pensar que si me iba a quedar embarazada, el niño fuese de él. Sería casi tan bueno como casarme con él, lo cual es imposible, por supuesto. Con un poco de suerte… no, con mucha suerte, podría hacerlo pasar por hijo de mi difunto esposo. Pero, ¿quién sabe?_ Amy le devolvió la sonrisa. Por lo que Serena le había contado de su noche de amor, le sorprendería que no lo estuviera.

—Pero sin duda lo complicaría todo._ Serena guardó silencio durante un momento.

—No puedo evitarlo —susurró cargada de melancolía—. No puedo pensar en otra cosa. Sólo en él. No me puedo creer que haya sido capaz de hacerme algo así después de…

—¿Sabe lo que sientes por él?

—No. Eso nunca podría decírselo. Además, no sé cuántas mujeres se lo habrán dicho antes que yo. Me había jurado que nunca me pondría en su lista, y aquí estoy, enamorada hasta los tuétanos. ¿Qué me pasa, Amy?

—Estás pasando por alto una cosa, Sere. Él pidió tu mano en una ocasión, ¿verdad? ¿A cuántas otras mujeres habrá pedido? A ninguna, o estaría ya casado. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que puede quererte a ti y a nadie más? ¿Que incluso es posible que esté enamorado de ti, y que haya aceptado la invitación de padre al torneo para poder encontrarse contigo y empezar de nuevo? ¿Por qué si no te habría distinguido de ese modo? No tiene sentido.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ha vuelto a marcharse así?

—¿No es eso lo que ibas a hacer tú?

—Lo pensé, sí, pero no pude hacerlo.

—Lo que es evidente es que ahora mismo estás lejos de su alcance, tesoro. Supongo que sabe que va a recibirte el rey.

—Lo sabía, pero no le dije que pensaba marcharme tan pronto de Handes. Y cuando vuelva a casa, todo estará ya decidido. En cuanto a lo de si sus intenciones son serias o no, no puedo saberlo. Supongo que tampoco se lo he puesto fácil. Él sabe más de lo que yo quiero hacer que al contrario.

—Entonces puede que sea tu insistencia sobre tu deseo de hacer las cosas a tu manera lo que lo ha empujado a guardar silencio._ Serena partió una ramita de romero y aspiró su penetrante aroma.

—Así es como debe ser, Amy —suspiró—. Hay demasiadas complicaciones. Y mientras esté aquí, en Londres, me voy a ocupar de averiguar por mi cuenta qué es lo que de verdad pasó con sir Seiya. Quizás si descubro la verdad, las cosas se simplifiquen.

—Y para cuando lo descubras, será demasiado tarde.

—Pero nada habrá cambiado excepto mi tranquilidad de espíritu. Sir Darien admitió haber participado en el suceso, pero no quiero tener la versión de una sola de las partes. Quiero la verdad.

—¿Aunque duela?

—Ya no puede hacerme más daño del que me ha hecho._ Amy insistió a pesar de la aparente determinación de su hermana.

—Espera, Sere ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que sir Darien esté implicado del mismo modo que sir Nicolás Kumada? ¿De verdad crees que la verdad va a simplificar las cosas entre vosotros? Yo creo que estás llevando ese asunto demasiado lejos. Mejor sería dejarlo como está.

—Ay, Amy… yo creía que serías la primera en comprender. De no ser así, no te lo habría contado. Por supuesto que no quiero que sea culpable de nada que pueda tener que ver con la muerte de Seiya, sino todo lo contrario. Lo que quiero es que resulte ser totalmente inocente, ¿no lo comprendes? ¿Cómo si no voy a dejarlo entrar en mi vida? No lo culpo por despreciar a Seiya, porque a mí también empezaba a no gustarme, pero querría poder quitarme ese peso que todos me han echado a la espalda por no querer decirme la verdad.

—Ten cuidado, mi niña —le dijo Amy, abrazándola—. Los hombres tienen razones propias para hacer lo que hacen y nosotras no siempre estamos de acuerdo con ellos, o las comprendemos. Pero debes pensar lo mejor de él.

—Eso es lo que hago —contestó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¿Por qué será que mi hermana pequeña es más sabia que yo?

Con la marcha de Amy a la mañana siguiente, los dos días del mes de junio que faltaban para la audiencia real se extendían ante Serena interminablemente. No era fácil pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su encuentro con el rey, por que los problemas de un posible rechazo de su plan surgían en cualquier conversación, tanto si era sobre las camas de la casa, los manteles y toallas, la plata y el menaje, el jardín o las instrucciones para el mayordomo. Una procesión constante de visitas empezó a desfilar por la casa de sir Kenji en cuanto se enteraron de que estaba de vuelta, y las invitaciones se amontonaban para Serena como si su visita no fuese a tener fin.

Se vistió para la ocasión con una túnica de un morado oscuro con una sobrevesta de seda del mismo color entreverada con verde y que ofrecía distintos matices según la luz. Rei le hizo un complicado recogido que coronó con una diadema de oro y granates sobre la frente. Como el río hacía descender la temperatura se colocó sobre los hombros un chal de lana dos tonos más pálido que su pelo, rematado con una piel de zorro que su padre le había regalado.

—Es su majestad, ¿verdad? —le preguntaba Serena a su padre. No podía controlar los nervios—. ¿O es alteza?

—Relájate —sonrió sir Kenji—, que no te va a comer viva. Al menos estando yo delante.

—Lo único que pido es que me escuche.

—Y lo hará.

Serena apoyó la mano en una pequeña bolsa de cuero que llevaba en la faja y en cuyo interior descansaba una bolsa de terciopelo azul con su inestimable contenido. Fueran cuales fuesen las razones de sir Darien para abandonarla, jamás podría darle mejor uso a aquel anillo que pagar la multa que le devolviese la libertad. Si el rey no se dejaba impresionar por la cantidad de dinero y tierras que pretendía ofrecerle, aquel anillo podría marcar la diferencia. Y por enésima vez se preguntó si no sería eso precisamente lo que había pretendido sir Darien.

Llegaron al palacio de Westminster tras amarrar la barca al muelle a la orilla del río. Más allá del extenso complejo de salones, apartamentos, oficinas gubernamentales y jardines, la gran abadía sobresalía sobre todo ello con su confección de esbeltos contrafuertes en un delicado e intrincado dibujo de piedra labrada blanca, elegante y gigantesca.

Mezclada con el tumulto de comerciantes que se encaminaban al mercado emplazado dentro de las murallas de la abadía, era un corto paseo lo que la separaba de la puerta norte, más allá de la increíble Casa del Reloj, hasta un jardín circular con una fuente en el centro, que era donde debían esperar. Clérigos tonsurados aguardaban con un montón de papeles en la mano y hablaban con sus clientes y abogados, mientras que a su alrededor los sirvientes de librea roja acompañaban a otros por arcos, escaleras, corredores y jardines. Uno de ellos se acercó a sir Kenji.

—¡Ah… señor! —dijo sin aliento—. Ya está usted aquí. Su alteza desea verlo a usted y a milady en sus apartamentos.

—¿Es que su alteza no ha empezado aún? —preguntó sir Kenji, enarcando una sola ceja.

—No, señor. Lo está esperando.

—Padre, íbamos a encontrarnos con Amy y sir Richard aquí.

—No se preocupe, milady —le contestó el hombre—. Yo volveré y se lo explicaré. Estarán aguardándola cuando vuelva.

No había tiempo siquiera de admirar la capilla de St. Stephen, ni para charlar con los numerosos conocidos de sir Kenji. En lo alto de una hermosa escalinata se detuvieron ante una enorme puerta que su acompañante abrió sin hacer ruido y por la que se accedía a una antecámara con las paredes tapizadas desde la que se disfrutaba de una vista del jardín, en el que paseaban las damas.

—¿Estoy bien? —le preguntó a su padre con nerviosismo, estirándose los guantes y ajustándose el tocado.

—Deslumbrante —contestó su padre—. Puedes quitarte el chal si quieres.

—Ojalá Amy estuviera aquí —dijo, colgándoselo del brazo.

—¿Tienes todos los papeles?

—Los tienes tú.

—Ah, sí. Buena suerte, amor._ La puerta que tenían enfrente se abrió.

Serena nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de tratar aquel asunto ante el rey en privado; tales cosas se hacían ante la Court of Common Pleas, a la vista de todos. Aquella audiencia privada era un privilegio del que muy pocos podían disfrutar y que seguramente debía al cargo que ocupaba su padre. Pero cuando entraron en la espaciosa y colorida cámara, su intimidad se vio reducida por la presencia de varios nobles que habían formado un corrillo aparte, un grupo de damas que estaban junto al rey y unos cuantos monjes de la abadía que apenas levantaban la vista de la mesa a la que estaban escribiendo, abarrotada de pergaminos, libros, botes de tinta y plumas, sellos y cajas.

Inesperadamente el rey abandonó el grupo para recibirlos con ambas manos extendidas hacia Serena. Estaba exactamente igual que en el encuentro que mantuvieron hacía ya años: alto, guapo, de cabello plateado, adornado con mucho oro la casaca roja y azul con leopardos rampantes. Sus maneras eran cordiales, aunque no por ello podía deducirse que su codicia podría apaciguarse. Sus ojos vioeltas asimilaron cada detalle de Serena.

—Lady Serena —la saludó, alzándola de la reverencia—, hemos recibido informes de vuestras andanzas —dijo, y miró a sir Kenji—. Sir Kenji, por fin va a poder desembarazarse de sus hijas, aunque creo que ésta merece atención especial. Es hora de que hablemos de ello._ Sir Kenji se inclinó.

—Su alteza es muy amable._ El rey no había soltado la mano de Serena y la meció como si fueran a bailar.

—¿Y vuestra reputación como belleza no os ha ayudado en esto?

—No conozco tal reputación, majestad —contestó Serena, manteniendo la mirada baja—. Creo que mis problemas tienen más que ver con el destino que con cualquier otra cosa, sire.

—¡El destino! Ah… yo también creo en él. Venid, lady Serena, quiero que conozcáis a la princesa Karmesite. Es sólo unos años menor que vos._ Con un gesto de la mano llamó a una joven de cabello azul, cuya sonrisa era tan encantadora como la de su padre. La princesa esperó a que Serena acabara su cortesía.

—Su graciosa majestad piensa que las mujeres no conocemos nuestro corazón como los hombres, cuando en realidad lo que ocurre es que no tenemos oportunidad de elegir —sorprendentemente, tomó a Serena por los brazos y la besó en ambas mejillas. Luego, acerándosele al oído, susurró—: confía en él.

—Gracias, alteza.

—Bueno —dijo el rey mirándolas a ambas—, debéis tener mucho en común siendo las dos tan puntillosas para escoger marido. Pero hay en juego más cosas que las meras preferencias, señoras. Vuestro padre ha sido más indulgente que la mayoría, y vuestro breve matrimonio con sir Seiya Kou no fue enteramente de su elección sino vuestra, según tengo entendido. Es tentador contemplar esa tragedia en términos de destino, pero creo que un enfoque más realista sería apropiado en este caso.

—Desde luego, señor, pero es difícil ser realista cuando la tragedia sucede a cientos de leguas de distancia, de modo que he llegado a la conclusión, si me perdonáis el atrevimiento, de que mi futuro quedaría mejor servido siguiendo mi propio consejo y no el de otros, por bienintencionados que estos sean. Espero que vos me permitáis esta vez demostrar que no estoy equivocada._ El cambio en el tono de la conversación hizo que los cuchicheos de los hombres cesaran y que la princesa Karmesite retrocediera cortésmente, dejando la conversación para ellos tres, aunque seguida ávidamente por los presentes.

—¿Y si fuera el consejo de vuestro soberano, milady? —dijo el rey, soltando su mano—. ¿No creéis que ahora me toca opinar a mí? Aún sois demasiado joven para decidir en un caso así.

—Soy joven, sire, como vos decís, pero no me falta experiencia, y puedo ocuparme tan bien como cualquiera de mantener las propiedades en el orden debido.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces, estaríais todavía mejor con marido.

—Sí, majestad. Y tengo un buen hombre en mente para ese puesto._ El rey sonrió con tolerancia.

—Debería habérmelo imaginado. Habéis venido bien preparada. ¿Y quién es ese hombre?

—Su nombre es maese Andrew Furuhata, sire. Ha sido mi asistente durante este último año —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, pero sin encontrar en ellos reacción alguna. Aquel hombre estaba acostumbrado a tratar con reyes y prelados, de modo que una mujer no iba a encontrar fácilmente el camino a sus pensamientos—. Es un hombre bueno y de confianza, así como capaz de cuidar de vuestra propiedad como el más noble de los caballeros. Mis intereses son lo principal para él.

—Estoy seguro de que es así, milady, pero para mí también lo son, y mi intención nunca ha sido pasar el control de mis propiedades a un ayudante, por muy de confianza que sea. Tengo que estar seguro de que la tenencia real está en manos de la nobleza. Necesito hombres que puedan guerrear conmigo y conducir a otros en tiempo de guerra, que puedan pagarme con servicios como caballeros y en vuestro caso, que puedan concebir hijos de su linaje. Comprenderéis que todo eso es imposible con hombres que no sean de alta cuna. El título que ostentáis y las tierras que explotáis deben seguir bajo mis órdenes, lady Serena, y eso os incluye también a vos. Sois demasiado valiosa para mí como para perderos del modo que me sugerís._ Pretendía decirle al rey en algún momento lo que le había dicho a su padre: que no pensaba tener hijos que pudieran complicar las cosas a su muerte. Pero del modo en que habían sucedido las cosas era imposible plantear algo así. —¿Y qué tienen que decir sir Kenji y lady Ikuko de vuestra decisión?

—Me han hecho saber que la desaprueban, sire.

—Entonces, es hora de que alguien tome las riendas del asunto con firmeza. Se os ha concedido un plazo de doce meses de duelo y para que solventéis vuestros asuntos, y ahora es hora de que retoméis vuestras responsabilidades conforme a mis deseos. Como dama rica y con título. Como esposa y como madre. Vuestros atributos son valiosos. Hay muchos caballeros nobles que ya han mostrado su interés en ver su apellido unido al de Tsukino. Vuestro padre tiene una reputación excelente y la esposa de su hijo está a punto de darle el cuarto nieto. ¿No es ya hora de que vos hagáis lo mismo?_ La atmósfera de la sala se volvió opresiva. El techo de estrellas verdes y doradas descendió sobre ella. Su oportunidad se le estaba escapando inexorablemente, y el control sobre su futuro estaba desapareciendo ante sus ojos. Pasó la capa de lana a su padre, se quitó los guantes y dejó a un lado los documentos que portaba bajo el brazo. Se había lanzado a un juego solitario, y desde el principio había sabido que seria difícil.

—Estos son los títulos de mis tierras más valiosas, sire. Tengo entendido que en alguna ocasión habéis permitido a una viuda comprar su libertad de casamiento. No deseo hacerlo sin vuestra aprobación, y por eso he…

—Lady Serena, un momento, os lo ruego —el rey no hizo gesto alguno de aceptar los documentos que ella le ofrecía ni señal a alguno de los clérigos presentes para que los examinase, sino que respiró hondo y la miró con ojos duros como el diamante—. ¿Son estas las propiedades que vuestro fallecido esposo os reservaba como la parte de los bienes que os correspondía en caso de su fallecimiento? ¿Las mismas por las que habéis estado peleando este año pasado en los tribunales?

—Así es, sire.

—¿Y ahora estáis dispuesta a desprenderos de ellas por vuestro… asistente? Perdonadme si os parezco incrédulo, milady, pero ese hombre debe ocupar un lugar muy especial en vuestro corazón si es tan valioso para vos.

—Temo haberme expresado mal, majestad. Andrew Furuhata pertenece a una antigua y leal familia de Staffordshire, pero no ocupa lugar alguno en mi corazón, sino que solamente es un peón en mi intento de dirigir mi propio destino. Es esa libertad la que yo valoro sobre todas las cosas, y por la que estoy dispuesta a renunciar a todo esto y aún más.

—¿Más?

—Sí, sire. Aún más._ Iba a abrir la bolsa cuando él se lo impidió.

—No, milady. Esto ha ido ya demasiado lejos. Dadle esos títulos a vuestro padre y escuchad._ Con el corazón encogido, hizo lo que se le pedía. Quizás nunca había tenido oportunidad real de lograrlo. Quizás todo había estado decidido de antemano. Temblando de miedo, tocó el brazo de su padre para cobrar fuerzas.

—¿No hay nada más, padre? —susurró.

—Es por tu bien, hija mía._ Serena nunca había sido cobarde, pero es que estaban tratando su vida como si se la jugaran a una partida de dados. Al volverse hacia el rey, lo vio mirar brevemente a uno de los caballeros cuyo paso firme y tintinear de espuelas lo precedió. Se detuvo a su izquierda, y ella no quiso mirarlo.

—Lady Serena Kou, he recibido numerosas peticiones por vos desde la desgraciada muerte de sir Seiya. La primera de ella la tenéis ante vos. Es un hombre de intachable integridad que os solicita por segunda vez, de modo que no tengo razón para rechazarlo. De haber tenido más éxito en aquella primera ocasión, no tendríamos que haber pasado por todo esto. Ya se conocen lo suficiente._ Sintió un puño de hielo en su corazón.

—¡No, sire! —susurró—. ¡No puede ser!

La expresión arrogante e implacable de sir Darien quedaba muy lejos de la del amante desnudo que había pasado la noche en su cámara hacía bien poco. Habría sobresalido en cualquier grupo de no haberse mantenido cuidadosamente oculto, ya que su jubón era de una seda aterciopelada en un claro dorado, y llevaba sobre los hombros la misma capa violeta que le había prestado a ella una noche, sujeta al hombro con un alfiler de oro. La habitación comenzó a darle vueltas.

—Hay… tiene que haber un… error, majestad. Sir Darien sabe que yo no puedo… sire, con todos los respetos._ Daba la impresión de que el rey se esperaba su respuesta, y miró a sir Darien y su padre con un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Sospecho que esta dama no es fácil de manejar. Y ya es hora de que sea otro quien se ocupe, ¿verdad, sir Kenji? —y dirigiéndose a Serena, añadió—: Si os referís al incidente que acaeció en Windsor hace un año, no tenéis que preocuparos por la intervención que sir Darien tuvo en él. He aceptado su explicación de lo que ocurrió aquella triste jornada, lo mismo que he aceptado la de sir Kumada. No me cabe duda de que os lo explicarán a vos en su momento.

—Sin embargo, majestad… —dijo con un hilo de voz—, lamento no poder aceptar vuestra recomendación._ Intentando no sonreír ante su continua intransigencia, el rey miró a los clérigos, cuyas manos habían quedado ociosas en los últimos cinco minutos.

—En ese caso, tengo una solución para el problema que puede aliviar vuestra conciencia, señora. Mañana tendremos una justa en honor del decimosexto cumpleaños de la princesa Karmesite. Sugiero que tomemos allí la decisión. Si sir Darien gana, lo aceptaréis como esposo. Si no, elegiré a otro de los solicitantes. Mi decisión está tomada. ¿Os parece justa, sir Darien?

—Desde luego, majestad. No podría serlo más.

—Entonces, será mejor que ganes, muchacho.

—Sí, sire. Es lo que pretendo hacer.

—Lleváosla a algún lugar tranquilo y empezad a aplacarla, u os encontraréis con las manos tan ocupadas que no sabréis qué hacer con ellas.


	8. Capítulo 7

**¡Hola a todas! Espero que os esté gustando la historia. Os dejo 3 capítulos, contienen lemon el 8 y el 9 pero ya sabeís que menos explícito que en fics anteriores. Al rey se le ha ocurrido lo de la justa para casar a Serena, pero lo que Darien no sabe es que el propio rey quiere de amante a Serena y participará en el torneo contra él. Por su parte Serena, comenzará a investigar la muerte de Seiya y las sorpresas que se lleva no son nada agradables. Besos y abrazos a todas.  
**

**Capítulo 7**

Serena se sentía incapaz de contener las palabras que afloraban a sus labios y que eran impropias de una mujer noble, de modo que decidió no decir absolutamente nada hasta que estuviera bien lejos de los apartamentos reales, pero era tanta la ira, la indignación, la humillación y la amargura que la embargaba y que estaba dirigida a su padre y al hombre que había sido su amante, que se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a ellos:

—¡Lo sabíais! ¡Lo sabíais los dos! Si todo estaba arreglado antes de nuestra visita, ¿por qué no enviar un mensaje? Me habría ahorrado un viaje y a vos el… ¡ah, no! ¡Claro! No ibais a renunciar a ese placer, ¿verdad, sir Darien? Los aplausos, las…

—¡Basta! —gritó sir Darien, asiéndola por un brazo y mirándola con ojos de brillo acerado—. Ya es suficiente. Sir Kenji, le ruego nos conceda unos minutos a solas. Estaremos en el jardín, señor. Gracias._ Sir Kenji se alejó deseoso de escapar.

—¡Padre! —susurró Serena, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Venid, señora. Por aquí._ Las lágrimas se desbordaron mientras pasaban bajo unos cuantos arcos y subían y bajaban escaleras de piedra, hasta que llegaron a un remanso de verdor en el que sólo se oía el canto de los pájaros y el rumor de una fuente. —Arriesgándome a echar a perder mi mejor traje —le oyó decir—, estoy dispuesto a que os cobijéis en mi pecho._ De pronto se encontró en sus brazos y su resistencia mental y física disminuyó.

—Yo… yo no os quiero —gimió.

—Lo que vos queráis ya no tiene cabida aquí. Ahora se trata de lo que desea el rey y lo que deseo yo. Y vuestros padres. Os acostumbraréis a la idea._ Antes de que pudiera responder, sir Darien la besó de tal modo que hasta sus lágrimas cesaron. —¿Y bien? —le dijo después, sosteniendo su cara entre las manos—. ¿Cuándo vais a dejar de resistiros? ¿Es que no os dais cuenta que vuestra intransigencia sólo sirve para complicar más las cosas? ¿O es que os gusta ver a los hombres luchar por vuestra mano? Yo habría preferido no tener que hacerlo, a pesar de lo que vos penséis._ Serena se secó una lágrima con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Creéis que yo lo deseaba? Por supuesto que no. Quería que el rey reconsiderara su opinión, que comprendiera que lo que le estaba proponiendo era firme, pero si hubiera sabido que todo estaba decidido de antemano…

—¡Por supuesto que lo estaba! ¿Qué creéis que hemos estado intentando vuestro padre y yo en los últimos días? Pero vos no queréis escuchar, ¿verdad? Y ahora fijaos dónde os ha llevado vuestra intransigencia. A vos, y a mí.

—¡Eso no es justo! —exclamó, separándose de él—. ¡Sois vos quien os negáis a escucharme! Si yo fuera un hombre se cumplirían mis deseos y nada de todo esto habría ocurrido. Pero como soy mujer, puedo ser vendida al mejor postor. Así que vos sois el primero en la puja, sir Darien, aunque no puedo comprender por qué no os dignasteis a revelármelo.

—¿Y de qué me habría servido decíroslo cuando estabais decidida a rechazar cualquier plan que no fuera el vuestro? ¿Me habríais escuchado? Si recordáis, os di la oportunidad, pero la rechazasteis. Desde luego, el rey tenía razón: necesitáis un nuevo señor.

—¡No necesito nada de nada, y no quiero hablar con vos nunca más! Y espero que hayáis ganado la apuesta —espetó. Él la agarró por un brazo.

—¿Qué apuesta?

—No lo sé —admitió—, pero me hicisteis tanto daño al marcharos sin decir una sola palabra que ¿por qué no ibais a aprovechar la oportunidad de herirme si se os antoja? —sus últimas palabras se ahogaron en lágrimas—. ¡Es imperdonable!_ Sir Darien volvió a abrazarla.

—Sss… No lloréis más, mi señora. Jamás he pretendido haceros daño, lo juro. El querer llegar aquí antes que vos ha sido la razón de que me marchara tan pronto. El rey me había mandado llamar a mí también.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijisteis?

—Porque pretendía ocultaros mis movimientos del mismo modo que vos pretendíais ocultarme los vuestros, y no quería que pudierais hacer todo lo posible por desbaratar mis planes, algo que seguro habríais hecho. He esperado demasiado tiempo como para correr ese riesgo, mi señora.

—No tanto como yo he esperado que funcionaran mis planes.

—Escuchadme —dijo, y tras besarle las manos la hizo sentarse en el banco de piedra—. Puede que mis planes no sean tan controvertidos como los vuestros pero desde luego están mucho más maduros. Fui el primero en pedir vuestra mano en cuanto os quedasteis viuda el año pasado. En julio, para ser exactos. Ya os quería para mí antes que Kou, y no iba a permitir que algo así volviera a ocurrir, de modo que pasé por encima de vuestro padre y acudí directamente al rey. Atender sus asuntos fue lo que me hizo perderos la primera vez, así que no le sorprendió mi petición. Es más: he escuchado una sorprendente confesión de vuestro hermano Samuel.

—¿De mi hermano? ¿Acaso le habéis amenazado con romperle otra costilla?_ Él sonrió y a ella le temblaron las rodillas.

—No exactamente. Me dijo que fue él quien interceptó la carta que os dirigí aquella primera vez y que deseaba pedirme perdón por ello. Cuando le pedí explicaciones me dijo que lo había hecho por los préstamos que le había concedido a vuestro difunto marido. No quiso entrar en detalles y yo no le presioné. Quizás sepamos algo más cuando esté en condiciones de revelárnoslo, pero comprenderéis que haya pedido vuestra mano sin consultaros, y por qué no quería que supierais que el rey había favorecido mi petición.

—¿Y cuándo habéis puesto a mi padre al corriente de todo esto?

—Sólo hace unos días, en Handes.

—¿No se os ocurrió pensar que yo podía tener mis propios planes?

—Es cierto que no imaginaba hasta qué punto estabais resentida conmigo, pero vuestros planes nunca tuvieron la más mínima posibilidad. Deberíais admitir que incluso vos teníais dudas. ¿Por qué si no habríais traído el anillo, sino para seducir al monarca?

—Si hubiera sabido que…

—Sí, si hubierais sabido que yo iba a estar allí, habríais…

—Os lo habría devuelto a la primera oportunidad, como aún pretendo hacer, porque si era una especie de recompensa, no puedo aceptarlo.

—¿Recompensa? —repitió, tirando de sus manos para obligarla a mirarlo—. Jamás. Sólo era un recordatorio. ¿Es que no lo entendisteis?

Serena lo miró con una mezcla de esperanza y reproche, una admiración que antes se tomó por arrogancia. Aquel hombre era una criatura excepcional, cuyo carácter estaba empezando a comprender y que acababa de decirle que el interés que sentía por ella era mayor de lo que se imaginaba. La noche que habían pasado juntos había sido única para ella, pero ¿y para él? ¿Tendría que ver su interés con sentimientos verdaderos, o más con la búsqueda del triunfo? Al fin y al cabo, era un hombre muy competitivo. Y decidido.

—No necesitaba un recordatorio —confesó—. Mi memoria es muy buena en determinadas cosas, pero debo insistir en que lo aceptéis —apoyó la cabeza en su pecho—. Quiero que ganéis. Dios sabe que es así, pero no deseaba que ocurriera esto. Si pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, lo haría, y os haría comprender que las cosas no son lo que parecen y que mis objeciones no son meros caprichos. Pero no alcanzo a comprender cómo voy a poder aceptaros como esposo. Nadie me ha consultado. Sólo se me ha dicho lo que debo hacer, ¿pero quién le da derecho a un hombre a decirme con quién he de compartir el resto de mi vida, a quién debo obedecer en todo, con quién debo dormir y tener hijos, o compartirlo con otras mujeres, incluso perderlo en juegos de hombres? Sé que he cometido errores, pero preferiría vivir con ellos que con los de otra persona. Nadie me ha contado aún la verdad de lo que le ocurrió a mi marido, y hasta que lo hagan no estoy dispuesta a embarcarme en un contrato como aquél. Ni siquiera con vos, sir Darien._ Lo miró directamente a los ojos. —Sí —continuó, rozando sus labios con los dedos—, sé que me entregué a vos la otra noche, pero fue un acto voluntario y libre, y no lo lamento. Por eso he elegido casarme con mi asistente: no porque sienta algo por él, sino porque no espera nada de mí aparte de seguridad y yo no quiero nada de él aparte de respeto y lealtad._ Sintió que la asaltaban de nuevo las lágrimas y no quiso apartar la cara de su pecho para que no pudiera verlas. —Además, si a él le acaeciera alguna desgracia tras los tres meses, lo cual es indudable, mi corazón no quedaría destrozado como si os ocurriera a vos. Mejor no tentar al destino. Ya está. Ya lo he dicho.

Él la acunó hasta que las lágrimas cesaron.

—Sí, comprendo por qué pensáis así, pero después de los acontecimientos de mañana, el rey esperará que sellemos nuestro compromiso y no os permitirá rechazarlo. Debéis prepararos para ello. Una promesa de matrimonio es un acuerdo que se toma para casarse en el futuro, y no se puede romper con facilidad a menos que se posea una buena razón. La ceremonia matrimonial termina ante la iglesia, pero puesto que nosotros ya hemos compartido nuestra intimidad, y volveremos a hacerlo, nuestra unión es ya irrevocable.

—Debería saber que las cosas son siempre así, pero en mi caso hay impedimentos intrínsecos. Sé que tendré que aceptar su decisión, pero…

—¿Qué mi señora? ¿Más dudas?

—No esperaréis de mí que me lance al matrimonio así como así, ¿no? Dadme tiempo para hacerme a la idea. Además voy a tener que dar unas cuantas explicaciones.

—¿A vuestro leal asistente? Desde luego. No me gustaría estar en su piel cuando lo hagáis, pero lo mantendremos en su puesto siempre que lo único que pretenda sea seguridad, ¿eh? —bromeó—. Y en cuanto a lo del plazo de tres meses, haced el favor de quitaros de la cabeza de una vez por todas porque no va a ocurrir. ¿Hay algo más que os preocupe?

—Venceréis mañana, ¿verdad?_ Empujándola suavemente por la barbilla le hizo levantar la cara para contemplar sus ojos de pestañas largas como dagas, su deliciosa boca que no había reído lo suficiente en los años anteriores.

—Venceré —le dijo muy serio—. No lo dudéis, mi señora. Y entonces exigiré mi recompensa.

—Atenderé vuestras heridas —susurró ella—, hasta que desaparezcan. ¿Llevaréis mi prenda, Darien?_ Se quitó del brazo la manteleta roja y la ató a su antebrazo, y al contemplarla sobre el terciopelo dorado, le pareció una herida de sangre. Sintió un estremecimiento y al mirarlo a los ojos sólo vio en ellos orgullo suavizado por algo que no podía identificar. —Si tengo que aceptar a alguien, prefiero que seáis vos.

Sir Darien pretendía besarla con ternura, pero Serena sólo tenía los recuerdos de aquella noche y su necesidad de él era salvaje e indisciplinada, de modo que allí, en un rincón tranquilo del palacio de Westminster, sus bocas y sus manos recordaron la noche que compartieron juntos y anticiparon las que estaban por venir.

Habían acordado que aquella noche la pasaría con Amy y Richard en Londres. Rei y sus pertenencias habían salido antes que ella, y en aquel instante, con su hermana dormida a su lado, no podía dejar de pensar en su padre. Sentía dudas que no podía atribuir a la simple indulgencia paterna. ¿Sería que su padre se había rendido en el pasado al no conseguir hacerla casar como él quería? ¿Por qué se habría marchado dejando su tercer intento de matrimonio en manos de su hijo? Después había puesto a sus abogados a su disposición para subsanar el error en la medida de lo posible, y ellos le habían recuperado las propiedades que le correspondían de los parientes de sir Kou. ¿Pero por qué, teniendo acceso diario al rey, no le había revelado todos los detalles de la muerte de su esposo? Insistir en que no le era necesario conocerlos no era más que un insulto a su inteligencia. ¿Actuaría su padre en connivencia con alguien?

Sintió de pronto una punzada de culpa. ¿Estaría siendo injusta con él? ¿Estaría equivocada? ¿Lo habría tergiversado todo? El alba llegó mucho antes de lo que hubiera deseado, y una nueva oleada de temor la invadió con premura. Tenía la impresión de que un determinado patrón se repetía una y otra vez en su vida, completamente ajeno a su control.

El aire del interior de la tienda de sir Darien estaba cargado con un dulce olor a cuero. Su escudero le estaba colocando una de las dos rodilleras.

—¿Grebas, señor? —le preguntó el joven en voz baja. Sir Darien no permitía a sus escuderos hablar antes de la justa ya que perdía concentración.

—No. No me las pongas —dijo, y estaba acariciándose el peto cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió—. ¡Zoycite!

Sir Zoycite Metalia era uno de los mejores amigos de sir Darien y servidor de la reina desde que ambos llegaran de su tierra natal, Hainault. Era un hombre imponente que ni siquiera con la armadura encima olvidaba su buen humor.

—¡Bueno! —exclamó con su marcado acento flamenco—. Esta situación si que es graciosa, ¿no os parece, amigo mío?

—De graciosa, nada, Zoycite, y tú lo sabes.

—¿Tienes dudas? No me lo creo._ Su amigo suspiró y dispuso los brazos para que le colocaran los correspondientes guardabrazos.

—Esto es ridículo —dijo—. Su majestad sabe exactamente por qué presenté mi solicitud el primero y sin embargo quiere hacerme pasar por todo esto. Y para colmo, ahora quiere participar también él. El cielo sabe que estoy tan preparado para justar como él, pero poner a una mujer en esa posición es faltar a la caballerosidad, como poco. Sobre todo a una mujer que ha pasado tanto._ Sir Zoycite enarcó las cejas mirando al joven que ataba las correas del espaldar de su amo, pero sir Darien lo tranquilizó. —No pasa nada. Neflyte no dirá una palabra. Valora mucho su trabajo, ¿verdad, muchacho?

—Afortunadamente no tendremos que cruzarnos entre nosotros en la primera vuelta, de modo que pasaremos a la segunda sin problemas, si Dios lo quiere. Pero uno de los dos tendrá que enfrentarse a su majestad, a menos que salga mal inesperadamente, y me parece que no estaría mal que uniéramos nuestros conocimientos sobre las tácticas de su alteza toda la ayuda que pueda recibir es poca para mí, aunque ése no sea tu caso. ¿Qué me dices?

—Lo he derrotado sólo en una ocasión, y no puedo decir si fue mi habilidad o pura casualidad. Me temo que lo segundo. Tráenos lo necesario para escribir, Neflyte. Dos cabezas son mejor que una, y ambos necesitamos toda la ayuda que seamos capaces de conseguir. Esta justa tengo que ganarla._ Sir Zoycite tomó asiento.

—Mira, he observado que muy a menudo hace este movimiento… es muy hábil… al girar, siempre sobre la pierna derecha y no la izquierda.

Las palabras quedaron ahogadas al pasar el yelmo sobre la cabeza y pieza a pieza, la armadura fue quedando anclada a su cuerpo. Sin una palabra, sir Darien y sir Zoycite se estrecharon la mano derecha en alto, y luego, como si se tratara de una señal, bajaron la cabeza para rezar por su mutua seguridad, éxito y, en caso de sir Darien, la sonrisa de una mujer. Se ajustó el tejido del color de las moras en el brazo izquierdo y, sonriendo a su amigo, ambos salieron el uno junto al otro, a la brillante luz del sol.

—Allí está —dijo Amy—. ¡Mira, Sere! Con sir Zoycite.

Pero Serena ya había visto a las dos resplandecientes figuras, una de ellas con una sobrevesta en cuadros oro y negro con una prenda rojo mora en el brazo izquierdo, hasta que una nube de bridones, escuderos y caballeros los tapó a su vista; todos se preparaban para el desfile. El campo de justas era muchas veces mayor que el que se empleó en Handes para la celebración de Amy, y vibraba de espectadores y vendedores de todo tipo, lo mismo que en los ajusticiamientos.

Penachos, banderolas y guirnaldas volaban alegremente de poste a poste, salpicando el cielo con sus colores. En la primera fila, a un lado de las listas, se acomodaba la reina Esmeralda con sus damas, con su algarabía de colores y destellos de oro. Conocida por sus extravagancias, la reina no reparaba en gastos en tales ocasiones, y al saludar a su hija sentada enfrente, unos reflejos blanco azulados llamaron la atención de todos por su esplendor.

Imitando a su madre, la princesa Karmesite brillaba de oro y en los moños de su pelo titilaban los diamantes, las esmeraldas, los zafiros, las perlas y las aguamarinas. Había insistido en que Amy y Serena se sentaran a su lado. Compadecía a Serena porque su propio padre tenía prisa también por casarla, pero hasta aquel momento todos los candidatos presentados habían sido rechazados.

Las trompetas de los heraldos cortaron el aire con sus notas discordantes, y los caballos piafando y manoteando nerviosos iniciaron el desfile de ocho caballeros montados hasta llegar delante de la reina, a la que saludaron ceremoniosos, para continuar hasta la tribuna de enfrente y hacer lo propio con la princesa. El rey encabezaba el desfile y todos llevaban la cabeza descubierta.

—Aquí llega vuestro valiente caballero —le dijo la princesa Karmesite a Serena—. Es muy guapo. Debe ganar hoy, ¿no es así?

—Sin duda, alteza —le contestó, viendo a sir Darien controlar a su purasangre negro con una sola mano—. Pero su majestad el rey es casi imposible de batir, según me han dicho. Sir Darien va a tener que dar lo mejor de sí mismo en este día._ La princesa se inclinó para hacerle una confidencia.

—¿Habéis cambiado de opinión desde esta mañana, milady?

—Estoy tan decidida como siempre lo he estado, alteza, y sir Darien lo sabe._ Había muchos oídos atentos a sus palabras. Dedicó una sonrisa a sir Darien y supo que él la había recibido.

—Entonces, no os fallará. Mi padre no es invencible y hoy me han otorgado a mí el poder de decidir a quién coronar vencedor en caso de que dos contendientes estén muy igualados, así que… —puso la mano enjoyada un instante en la rodilla de Serena—, supongo que preferís quedaros con sir Darien que con mi padre, ¿no es así?

Serena se quedó atónita. La respiración se le aceleró. No podía ser… ¿Sabría su padre todo aquello? Tenía que saberlo. ¿Y sir Darien? Probablemente también. Se decía que el rey había poseído a todas las damas de su esposa, y ahora…. Serena se llevó las manos al estómago. ¿Cómo una criatura tan inocente y con apenas diecinueve años podía conocer mejor a su padre que ella al suyo? Qué horror. Qué absurdo. Toda aquella situación lo era.

Los contendientes pasaron de largo, la pregunta de la princesa quedó en el aire y el padre de Serena, sentado detrás de sir Richard, parecía sereno, dispuesto a aceptar el resultado de la justa con su acostumbrada ecuanimidad. Los heraldos comenzaron sus proclamas. Para empezar, habría cuatro enfrentamientos; los ganadores pasarían a la segunda ronda, en la que quedarían sólo dos. Lanzas y espadas tendrían los filos embotados.

Ganaría la justa el caballero que quebrase dos de las tres lanzas de su oponente, o consiguiera golpearlo en el yelmo, descabalgarlo o abatir jinete y caballo. En caso de empate tras tres lanzas, la justa continuaría a espada y después, si seguía sin haber un vencedor, bajarían de sus monturas para luchar a pie. Los dos primeros contendientes ocuparon sus lugares, se calaron los yelmos, empuñaron las lanzas bajo el brazo derecho y esperaron el grito de _Laissez_ _aller_! Los escuderos soltaron las riendas. La justa había comenzado.

Por mucho que intentaba recordarse que aquellos hombres disfrutaban con lo que estaban haciendo y que para ellos era un honor estar en aquel torneo, Serena no consiguió disfrutar las horas que permanecieron allí sentados. Como se esperaba, sir Darien y sir Zoycite ganaron sus primeros emparejamientos y sir Darien y el rey ganaron los siguientes. Pero el duelo final no resultó tan predecible, ya que ambos hombres parecían igualmente invencibles y decididos. Serena sentía náuseas de puro miedo por el hombre al que amaba más de lo que se atrevía a admitir; de tal modo que tuvo que aferrarse a la mano de su hermana, aun sabiendo que era poco correcto tratándose del rey. Pero la gente llana no tenía tales inhibiciones: animaban sin tapujos a sir Darien.

Las primeras tres justas fueron feroces en velocidad y precisión, con tres lanzas rotas por cada contendiente. Se apretaron las hebillas, cambiaron de montura y sacaron las espadas para lanzarse a galope el uno contra el otro. El entrechocar del acero se oía por encima del rugido de la gente mientras ambos hombres redoblaban sus esfuerzos, esquivando, virando velozmente, hurtando el cuerpo, acercando a sus caballos al combate. Los heraldos consultaron al juez, se acercaron a ellos y los obligaron a detenerse y desmontar. Debían continuar a pie.

Los escuderos corrieron a ayudar a sus amos, se llevaron los caballos, cambiaron las espadas largas por otras más cortas y la pausa oficial se consumió. Serena rezaba en silencio.

Los dos giraban en círculo el uno frente al otro, aguardando el primer movimiento del adversario. Comenzaron a cruzar sus aceros en una especie de baile de salón aprendido en la juventud, pero sir Darien esperaba que en un instante aquello se transformase en un ataque salvaje, con golpe tras golpe de aquella ancha espada, golpes que parecían venir de todas partes y que para un hombre que sólo veía a su objetivo a través de una mínima abertura en el yelmo eran difíciles de esquivar. Aunque sufrió varios golpes en el cuerpo, no tardó en atacar, cambiando la defensa por un ataque que hizo retroceder al rey una y otra vez, sin darle cuartel. El griterío era ensordecedor. Serena y Amy se pusieron de pie y gritaron como dos plebeyas:

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!_ Y para su deleite la princesa Karmesite hizo lo mismo:

—Adelante! ¡Adelante, caballero!_ Pero al ver la mirada de su madre, volvió a sentarse, ruborizada.

El rey no cejaba en su empeño de aguantar los golpes, pero con gran esfuerzo. Su escudo no estuvo lo bastante elevado para evitar un devastador golpe en el hombro y el brazo cayó inerte, y con él el escudo cayó al suelo cubierto de paja. El rey se tambaleó, bajó la espada y cayó de rodillas.

Los heraldos se apresuraron a asistir al rey y a tumbarlo con cuidado sobre la paja mientras le quitaban el yelmo y le echaban agua a la cara. Medio cegado por el sudor y boqueando para respirar, el campeón miró al estrado en el que Serena, riendo y llorando, había vuelto a ponerse de pie, aunque hubieron de quitarle el yelmo para que sir Darien pudiera ver sus lágrimas de alegría y ella la sangre que le resbalaba por la cara.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Después de la recepción, partieron hacia Cold Harbour.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Serena, apresurándose para alcanzarlo y arrastrando a Rei tras ella.

Sir Darien tiró de su mano para llevarla donde dos criados sostenían entre bostezos las riendas de sus caballos. Pasaron por delante del palacio Savoy, por la calle Fleet y enseguida la puerta de Ludgate apareció ante ellos.

La morada de sir Darien era buena parte del edificio de piedra propiedad del alcalde de Londres en la calle Upper Thames. Se la conocía por el nombre de Cold Harbour pero en aquel momento casi había oscurecido y Serena no pudo apreciar apenas nada. Entraron en el extenso jardín interior donde el sonido de las campanas de una iglesia cercana quedaba amortiguado por los muros de piedra, las ventanas, las puertas, las voces de los criados y sirvientes de librea, la alegre recepción del campeón y su dama. Sir Darien la ayudó a desmontar y reteniéndola en brazos la besó a la vista de todos, lo que arrancó aplausos y vítores.

—Hay cámaras preparadas para ti y para Rei —le dijo en voz baja.

—¿Sabían que vendría contigo?

—Nunca lo han dudado, cariño, lo mismo que yo.

Una vez a solas con su ama Rei era incapaz de contener su excitación: sabía que sir Darien no tardaría en llegar en busca de su señora.

—Mejor me olvido de tu pelo, ¿no? —sugirió mientras echaba un puñado de pétalos de rosa entre las sábanas de lino del amplio lecho._ Serena la miró atónita:

—¡Rei! ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¡No estamos casados! Ni siquiera nos hemos prometido._ Rei siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

—No, amor, pero sé que dos personas de vuestro temperamento no van a pasar la noche en castos lechos separados, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué crees si no que nos ha traído aquí? Todo el mundo lo sabe, así que ¿para qué fingir?_ Recogió todas las prendas que Serena se había quitado, cerró la ventana para que no entrasen, según ella, los olores del río, y apagó todas las velas excepto una.

—Ya está. Buenas noches —se despidió con un beso en la mejilla—. Voy a decírselo a su criado.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!_ Pero ya se cerraba la puerta.

Tanto si Rei hacía lo que había dicho como si no, Serena tuvo tiempo suficiente de volver a abrir la ventana antes de que entrase sir Darien, con una bata de seda que le llegaba a las rodillas, más para tapar los hematomas que otra cosa. Se apoyó contra la puerta y extendió los brazos hacia ella, y Serena acudió a cobijarse en aquel nido. Los besos de sir Darien eran urgentes, aunque Serena creyó notar en ellos un fondo de cansancio que él jamás admitiría.

—Es por esto por lo que he luchado —susurró asiendo su pelo—. Lo habría matado… a él o a cualquiera por esto —la hizo separarse para contemplarla a la luz de la única vela—. ¿Lo sabías? —le preguntó.

—Me lo he imaginado._ Él cerró brevemente los ojos.

—Dios…

—Me alegro de saberlo. Ya ha habido bastante secretos. Necesito saber._ Desató la lazada de su bata preparándose interiormente para lo que sabía que iba a ver. Su magnífico desnudo estaba ensombrecido por marcas de color rojo y violeta. —Antes me dijiste que debo recompensarte, y voy a hacerlo. ¿Aceptas cualquier clase de moneda? —le preguntó, acariciándolo, y sintió cómo se encogía al más mínimo contacto—. Creo que deberías.

No había terminado la frase cuando él ya le había quitado la bata. Durante unos minutos no hubo respuesta. Sir Darien la recorría con la mirada como si estuviera soñando, y para confirmar lo que veía acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel. Luego suspiró.

—Tengo algo pensado de una naturaleza más específica.

—Lo sé. Y yo también. Pero puedo hacerlo todavía mejor si me lo permites. ¿Lo harás por complacerme?

—Por complacerte, mi señora.

Lo condujo a la cama como si fuera un niño y le hizo tumbarse sobre los pétalos de rosa y allí fue dedicándole los besos más tiernos a todas y cada una de sus heridas. Por dos veces, cuando ella alcanzó un lugar muy vulnerable, él combatió el agotamiento para responder como un hombre hambriento de ella, pero Serena lo obligó a tumbarse de nuevo y se colocó junto a él para ver cómo el sueño lo reclamaba.

La llama de la vela hacía ya tiempo que se había apagado cuando se despertó al darse cuenta de que las posiciones habían cambiado y que era él quien la exploraba de arriba abajo.

—¿Pagar? —le preguntó, sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos—. ¿Ya es hora de pagar? ¿Tan pronto?

—Hay que hacer balance. Hasta el último céntimo. Y con intereses.

Las horas hasta el alba pasaron entregados el uno al otro sin reservas, mezclando recompensas, pagos regalos e intercambios de placer que florecían en una marea interminable. Él pronunció su nombre en los momentos de éxtasis, lo que disipó las últimas dudas de Serena, si es que quedaba alguna, de que lo que los había separado en el pasado era ya ceniza.

Cuando llegó el amanecer a través de la ventana abierta, sir Darien pudo verla a una luz distinta, que por otra parte revelaba el alcance completo del pago que le había ofrecido.

—¿Has llorado? —le preguntó, tocando sus párpados—. ¿Por qué, amor mío? ¿Te he hecho daño? ¿He sido egoísta?

—No, no… No es nada. Mientras dormías. Sólo eso. Pero ya ha pasado._ Darien se quedó contemplando cómo el azul cielo de sus ojos reflejaba la luz recién estrenada del día, tamizada por sus oscuras pestañas, y sombreada por los restos de fatiga. Pero había algo más.

—Llegará el día en que el destino se canse de su juego. Fuera lo que fuese lo que te ha hecho llorar, y creo saber lo que es, olvídalo. Mientras estés conmigo, estás a salvo, y ahora que te tengo, no pienso renunciar a ti. Olvida todo lo que ha pasado. Ahora, hoy, sellaremos nuestro compromiso como ha ordenado el rey, y el año que viene por estas mismas fechas, podremos seguir abrazándonos el uno al otro, además de a nuestro heredero. Créeme.

—¿Tienes algún bastardo, Darien?_ La pregunta había sido muy directa y sir Darien parpadeó.

—Cariño, me has adjudicado un grado de actividad en ese ejercicio que no me merezco. Muchos hombres tienen un bastardo o dos por algún lado, pero a menos que se tenga una amante, lo cual puede resultar un ejercicio bastante caro, es difícil saberlo. Yo no tengo amante, y nunca la he tenido más de un par de semanas. Y tú eres la única mujer que he pedido en matrimonio. Dos veces, si no recuerdo mal. Y he peleado como lo haría huyendo del infierno para conseguirte. Las lágrimas que vi ayer eran lágrimas de alegría, ¿no es así?

—De alegría, de orgullo y de alivio.

—Entonces, pasemos la página. Por cierto, que no sé si podrás moverte —sonrió—. Esta noche has hecho más ejercicio de la cuenta. Perdóname.

La primera en confirmar sus palabras fue Rei, que entró en la habitación con la bandeja del desayuno.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó, mirando la cama—. Parece un campo de batalla. Y yo echando pétalos de rosa.

—Y teniendo en cuenta nuestro temperamento —murmuró Serena.

—No te creas que le falta razón —contestó ir Darien, mirando él también el lecho—. La batalla de Crécy no fue nada comparado con esto.

La noche anterior habían llegado demasiado tarde como para reparar en los apartamentos de Londres de sir Darien, aunque a decir verdad, tampoco era la cuestión que a Serena más le importaba en aquel momento. Pero el nuevo día despertó su interés por ver lo cerca que estaba del río Támesis, al que se llegaba por una suave endiente salpicada de árboles. El ancho cauce el río bullía con la actividad de barcos y esquifes, gabarras y falúas de nobles y funcionarios. El padre Taiki apareció poco después junto ellos.

—Ah, me habían dicho que os encontraría aquí —dijo con una sonrisa dirigida a Serena—. ¿Os place este jardín, milady? Yo personalmente me ocupo de las hierbas cuando estamos aquí, pero agradecería vuestros consejos._ El religioso miró a su alrededor y Serena intuyó que deseaba hablar de otra cosa.

—¿Cultiváis viola, padre? Es buena para el corazón —le dijo, ladeando la cabeza. El padre Taiki sonrió y bajó la mirada.

—¿Viola? Desde luego. ¿Y cómo está ahora vuestro corazón, milady? ¿Más tranquilo, quizá?

—La tregua tenía que terminar, padre, y ahora tenemos que firmar un acuerdo más permanente. Por el bien de sir Darien y el mío propio, he de obedecer los deseos del rey. Y con ello me siento más tranquila, sí.

—Bien. ¿Vais a sellar entonces vuestro compromiso?_ Sir Darien estaba detrás de Serena y le rodeó los hombros con los brazos.

—Sí, Taiki. Pero ambos creemos que la celebración debe ser íntima, esta vez.

—¿Ni siquiera pensáis contar con la familia?

—De momento, no. Ya se lo comunicaremos más adelante. Ya sabes lo que lady Serena ha tenido que pasar, y quiero que esta ocasión sea totalmente distinta a las otras, como lo ha sido desde un principio.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora mismo? —sugirió—. Los dos lleváis anillos. ¿Por qué no intercambiarlos aquí y ahora?

—¿Ante ti?

—Ante mí. ¿Os parecería bien, milady?

—Sí —suspiró Serena—. Así es como deseo que se haga: aquí y ahora, en la intimidad.

De modo que allí mismo, en los jardines junto al Támesis de Cold Harbour, el segundo del mes de julio del año 1351, lady Serena Kou y sir Darien Chiba se comprometieron formalmente, con Rei como único testigo, un pavo real curioso y el capellán y físico padre Taiki Fireball, a quien las lágrimas le arrasaron los ojos cuando los vio intercambiar los anillos, que no eran de la medida de ninguno de los novios, y besarse después.

—Os ruego me disculpéis —dijo, secándose lágrimas—. Las enfermedades no me impresionan, pero esto… Dios del cielo, cuánto me alegro de que las cosas hayan llegado por fin a momento después de… ¡ay, Dios!

—Después de haber oído lo que hemos tenido que oír de boca de esta dama, ¿no es así? —concluyó sir Darien, abrazando a Serena contra su costado—. Pues mi alivio no es menor que el tuyo, amigo mío, porque creo que no ha habido jamás una mujer tan testaruda como ésta.

El problema del tamaño de los anillos quedó solucionado con prontitud: ambos buscaron entre sus joyas para que sir Darien no tuviera que llevar el anillo en la primera falange, y ella no tuviera que estar temiendo constantemente perder el que él le había entregado. Aunque Serena estaba acostumbrada a una morada con ciertos lujos, la magnificencia de los apartamentos de Cold Harbour le hizo presumir lo que se encontraría en Whitecliffe. Aquellas cámaras que sir Darien sólo empleaba durante sus estancias en Londres, aunque no eran grandes estaban muy bien amuebladas. Aunque con un sabor masculino, no faltaba la plata, ni los manteles de hilo, el cristal de Venecia, los tapices de Flandes, la madera labrada y decorada en oro y azul ultramar. La pequeña capilla era una auténtica joya en la que asistir a misa con los miembros más antiguos del servicio de sir Darien y en la que Serena intentó disipar sus temores, aunque no lo consiguió con el éxito que esperaba.

De un modo casi perverso, su intención inicial de investigar la muerte de su esposo renació de nuevo en cuanto el día amaneció. Naturalmente habló de sus intenciones con nadie excepto Amy y Rei, que estaban de acuerdo en que era la última barrera que debía salvar.

—Bueno —dijo Rei, humedeciéndose un dedo y pasándolo por las cejas de su ama—, ya que me lo preguntas, te diré que en mi opinión, el lugar donde sería más apropiado hacer esa pregunta es donde estuvimos ayer: Smithfield. Allí es donde sir Seiya compró algunos caballos ¿no es así? Me refiero a la feria de ganado.

—Quizás tengas razón. Puede que tuviera amigos allí que recuerden lo ocurrido.

Los amigos resultaron ser más de los que se imaginaba, y de ambos sexos, según informaron a Rei a cambio de ceñirle la cintura con un brazo. Serena había reclutado la compañía de Amy y sir Richard para su visita a Smithfield, ya que aquel día sir Darien tenía asuntos que tratar con el rey, y sir Richard acompañó encantado a las dos hermanas con la intención de buscar dos palafrenes para su uso particular. A Rei no le fue difícil encontrar a tratantes que recordasen a sir Seiya Kou ni como comprador de caballos, ni como conquistador.

—¿Muchas amantes? —puntualizó Serena cuando Rei estaba ya de vuelta en su cámara en la casa de Strand. Amy había insistido en que su hermana se quedara en su casa, y a Serena le pareció bien librarse de la presencia de sir Darien mientras siguieran sus pesquisas. Se sentó sobre la cama cubierta con una colcha de brocado verde—. Suponía que sir Seiya tendría a alguien más, o no se habría mostrado tan impaciente por volver a Londres —dijo, acariciando la tela—, pero… ¿muchas?

—Pues… es aún peor —confesó Rei, bajando la mirada. Estaba sentada en el baúl que había al pie de la cama.

—Cuéntamelo. Cuéntamelo todo, Rei.

—No sé si deberías saber esto, pero… parece ser que sir Seiya prefería a las mujeres casadas. No sólo esas mosconas que persiguen a los hombres que participan en las justas, sino las esposas de otros contendientes y bueno… parece ser que era muy popular entre ellas.

—Ya. ¿Y qué más?

—Pues que, según dicen, justo antes de morir había empezado a verse con la mujer de sir Nicolás Kumada.

—¿Sir Nicolás Kumada? —repitió Serena, palideciendo ostensiblemente—. ¿Seiya tenía una aventura con la esposa de sir Nicolás? Pero si llevaban casados muy poco tiempo… Así que ir Nicolás se enteró y lo mató en la justa… y consiguió que el rey lo silenciara todo y me ocultara la verdad porque…

—Basta, tesoro. Basta ya —dijo Rei, corriendo a su lado—. Estás sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

—¿Y qué harías tú si te dijeran que tu esposa te es infiel? Para mí tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Es la razón que he andado buscando todo este tiempo.

—Sí, pero aun así puede que no fuera así como ocurrió.

—¿Y entonces, dónde está ahora sir Nicolás? Desaparecido, supongo.

—Ha ido de peregrinación a Roma, y a mí me extrañaría ver de penitente a un hombre capaz de asesinar a sangre fría.

—¿Y dónde está su esposa? ¿Viene con él?

—¿Lady Kumada? Está en un convento.

—Así que ella también está haciendo su penitencia. ¿En qué convento?_ Rei suspiró.

—No lo sé, y creo que sería una pérdida de tiempo que intentases averiguar dónde está, porque en Inglaterra hay más conventos que pelos tengo yo en la cabeza.

—Pues así tengas una trenza o dos, Rei, bien puedo empezar por los de Londres.

—¡Pero si debe haber docenas aquí! Además, ¿qué puede saber lady Kumada de lo ocurrido? Seguramente menos que tú._ Serena se levantó de golpe.

—¿Pero de qué lado estás, Rei? Lady Kumada tenía una aventura con mi marido y fue el suyo quien lo mató. Por fuerza tiene que saber más que yo.

—¿Y por qué no puedes preguntarle directamente a sir Darien? Él estuvo allí.

—Lo sé, pero no quiere que lo sepa, y es poco probable que acceda a contarme la historia completa, ¿no crees? Y lo que yo quiero es saber toda la verdad, Rei, aunque con ello se demuestre que él tuvo algo que ver. Tengo que saber qué significa todo esto, y si sir Darien está protegiendo a su amigo también quiero saberlo.

—A mí me da la sensación de que sir Seiya se metió solito en la boca del lobo.

—Seguramente pero nadie tiene derecho a mantenerme a mí en la ignorancia. Ni mi padre, ni sir Darien, ni el rey.

El asunto quedó aparcado durante el resto del día y Serena y su hermana visitaron la catedral de St Paul y luego al mercado de Chepe, donde pudieron ver a la venta más oro y plata de la que habían imaginado que existía. Por insistencia de Amy, Serena pasó la noche en la casa de Strand, lo cual podría parecer egoísta dadas las circunstancias, de no ser porque Serena tenía pensado investigar por su cuenta al día siguiente. Enviaron un mensaje a sir Darien en el que le informaban de ello y le pedían que se reuniera con ellas en el Guardarropa Real de la Torre, donde su padre los aguardaría para enseñarles las dependencias. Pero Amy no se había dejado engañar por el ardid de su hermana.

—Bueno, ¿de qué se trata? —le preguntó, sentada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y agarrada a un cojín, como tenía por costumbre—. No os habréis peleado tan pronto, ¿verdad?_ Serena sonrió.

—Tu fe en mí es conmovedora, hermana querida. No, no nos hemos peleado. Más bien lo contrario.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—¿Qué?

—¡Vamos, Sere! Algo te traes entre manos. Es por lo de las averiguaciones que quieres hacer, ¿no? ¿Lo sabe sir Darien?

—No me preguntes más, Amy. Sé que no lo apruebas y no quiero discutir sobre ello. Ya tendré que dar suficientes explicaciones cuando él se entere. Ése es el problema… —añadió, dejándose caer hacia atrás en la cama— de volver a ser propiedad de alguien. He probado lo que se siente sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie y me gustaba. ¡Maldita sea!

—¿Y no puedes olvidarlo de una vez? ¿Por qué tienes que seguir dándole vueltas?

—Porque necesito hacerlo, Amy.

—Está bien. Entonces, iré contigo.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto. Para eso están las hermanas. Además, será mucho más fácil de explicar si estamos juntas. Cuéntame lo que has descubierto hasta ahora.

Serena no se lo habría contado a nadie, pero si no descubría lo que había pasado su matrimonio no tenía ni una sola oportunidad de salir bien y, ocultando la cara para que su hermana no viera su dolor, le contó lo que Rei había descubierto.

Las dos hermanas se vistieron con colores sobrios, teniendo en cuenta que iban a ir en busca de una penitente. Rojos apagados, marrones y grises, y tocas blancas con las que cubrir la cabeza. También acordaron llevar adornos de oro en abundancia. Las monjas no vivían sólo de pan, y tampoco eran inmunes a los brillos del noble metal. Montadas en sus nuevos palafrenes, y acompañadas sólo por Rei y tres de los criados de librea de sir Richard, salieron hacia el priorato de Santa Elena, puesto que quedaba más cerca de la Torre que otros.

—Está el de Clerckenwelle —les dijo uno de los criados—, pero queda lejos del centro. Está también el de Santa María en Moor, y Santa Clara, cerca de la puerta de Aldgate.

—Pero Santa María de Bedlam es para enfermos —le recordó otro.

—Bethlehem —le corrigió el primero—. Mejor ir a Santa Elena, mi señora. Luego podremos ir a Santa Clara si no obtenemos resultados.

Su predicción resultó correcta. Aunque habían salido temprano, tardaron un tiempo en recorrer las calles ajetreadas y rebosantes de carretas, caballos y calesas, gentes, vendedores, borrachos y pilas de basura. El hedor era insoportable. No había mejorado mucho desde la última peste de hacía dos años, y suspiraron aliviados al llegar al Priorato de Santa Elena. El alivio les duró poco al descubrir que la esposa de sir Nicolás Kumada no les era conocida. Y que lamentaban no poder darles ninguna indicación.

—Entonces, a Santa Clara —dijo Amy.

—Tendremos que salir de las murallas, mi señora. Hay un camino que nos lleva directos al convento —dijo de nuevo el servicial criado.

El sol estaba ya bien alto cuando atravesaron la puerta de Bishopgate, pero el camino estaba verde y sombreado. Desgraciadamente la respuesta que les dieron en Santa Clara fue la misma que la anterior, aunque las monjas les sugirieron que visitaran Santa Catalina.

—Pero ese convento también es para enfermos —dijo el criado, cuando se dirigían hacia el sur, hacia las paredes blancas de la Torre—. ¿Estaba enferma su amiga, milady?

—Creo que no, pero puesto que tenemos que encontrarnos con sir Kenji en la Torre, podemos intentarlo. Está a tiro de piedra.

En aquella ocasión, aunque la hermana a cargo de Santa Catalina estaba segura de que ninguna de sus pacientes se apellidaba Kumada, no puso objeción alguna a que las señoras entraran a tomar un refresco y a conocer su institución. La posición de las damas en cuestión no le había pasado desapercibida así como sus monturas y sus apellidos. Nunca se rechazaba una donación y además era casi mediodía, un momento ideal para tomar un refrigerio.

La hermana Lita enseguida se dio cuenta de que la mayor de las dos hermanas y su criada sabían de curar enfermos, y la visita de unas alas limpias y aireadas que había comenzado como un deber pronto se transformó en un agradable intercambio de opiniones. Las monjas reclutaban la ayuda externa de hombres y mujeres que vivían en el recinto del hospital y que ayudaban en el trabajo más pesado.

—¿Milady Tsukino? —se dirigió a ella una mujer joven que había permanecido junto a ellas pero a cierta distancia, como esperando llamar su atención—. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero es que he oído su nombre._ Vestida con las sayas blancas de las ayudantes, de la mujer emanaba una ternura sorprendente.

—Amy Tsukino de Handes, en Derbyshire. ¿Nos conocemos, milady?

—Me llamo Hotaru —contestó en voz baja—, y no, no nos conocemos, pero sé de vos y de vuestra hermana a través de vuestro hermano, sir Samuel.

—¿Conocéis a nuestro hermano? —se sorprendió Amy. La joven no parecía sentirse inclinada a compartir más información estando su superior delante.

—Me gustaría poder tener unas palabras con usted y con su hermana, milady. Mi turno acaba dentro de muy poco. ¿Podríamos vernos en la portería? Por favor… es importante.

—No sé si…

—Gracias.

La mujer abandonó la sala justo cuando la hermana Lita y Serena se acercaban, con lo que dejó a Amy perpleja y llena de curiosidad. Tras dejar a la hermana Lita abrumada por su generosidad, las tres mujeres desmontaron cuando la figura de la señorita Hotaru apareció frente a las puertas de madera de Santa Catalina, medio ocultas por las flores del saúco.

—Soy la amante de Sir Samuel —declaró, sin perder ni un ápice de su dignidad.

Los acontecimientos de los últimos días habían ayudado a Serena a prepararse para recibir noticias sorprendentes pero aunque externamente no mostró su sorpresa, la posibilidad de que su hermano pudiese tener relación con otra mujer que no fuese la dominante Beryl era verdaderamente sorprendente.

—¡Ah! La amante de Samuel… debéis ser Marie —dijo, y los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Lo sabéis? ¿Os ha hablado el de mí, milady?

—Nuestro hermano rara vez comparte sus confidencias con nosotras, señorita Hotaru —le contestó Serena—. Al menos conscientemente. Pero mejor sentémonos en ese banco. A mi hermana y a mí nos gustaría escuchar su historia. ¿Cómo es que trabaja en este hospital de religiosas? ¿Es usted voluntaria?_ Las manos de la joven, aunque enrojecidas y duras, seguían unidas en su regazo, jugueteando con una brizna de hierba.

—A la hermana Lita le gustaría que así fuese, pero necesito todo el dinero que pueda ganar. Es que tengo un hijo. Se llama Shingo._ Serena contuvo el aliento.

—¿De qué edad? —preguntó Jolita.

—Tiene ocho años, pero ha pasado los últimos dos enfermo. La hermana Lita cree que soy viuda, pero no me he casado. No vivo en el convento como el resto, y una vecina cuida de Shingo mientras yo trabajo. Pero se está haciendo mayor.

—Ya. Señorita Hotaru, mi hermana y yo lamentamos lo de su hijo, pero si quería hablar con nosotras sobre sus problemas económicos…_ De pronto la joven se levantó recogiéndose las faldas y, sin mirarlas, dijo:

—Discúlpenme por haberles hecho perder el tiempo. Que tengan un buen día, señoras._ Y dio media vuelta. Rei y Serena la detuvieron justo a tiempo.

—Señorita Hotaru… por favor, no se vaya. Mi hermana no pretendía ofenderla. Vuelva a sentarse con nosotras, por favor. Su hijo, Shingo, es…_ Con un suspiro, Hotaru Marie volvió a sentarse.

—Sí, es hijo de su hermano. Y no es dinero lo que busco, señora, sino información. Hace tiempo que no sé nada de sir Samuel, y verlas aparecer hoy en el hospital ha sido un rayo de esperanza, una oportunidad de saber cómo está. Creía que podrían decirme algo de él. Eso es todo.

Con toda la delicadeza posible, la informaron de las heridas que había sufrido Samuel y que le habían impedido ponerse en contacto con ella, y aunque estaba claro que su bienestar era la principal preocupación de Hotaru, también estaba claro que confiaba en su apoyo económico. Y que no deseaba que lady Beryl Tsukino supiera de su existencia.

—Le puso mi nombre a su hija mayor —les dijo con modestia—. Nos conocimos mucho antes de que se casara con lady Beryl, pero yo no era adecuada para él. Soy plebeya y jamás me habrían aceptado. Sus amigos se enteraron y para el pobre Samuel fue una verdadera pesadilla, pero ningún hombre podría haber sido más leal que él. Y jamás me ha culpado de nada.

—¿De qué la iba a culpar, señorita? —preguntó Serena.

—Pues de ser la causa de sus preocupaciones._ Hubo una pausa en la que Serena creyó que terminarían sus explicaciones, de modo que fue ella quien la animó a seguir hablando.

—¿Es eso? ¿Sus amigos le pidieron dinero a cambio de mantener la boca cerrada?

—Sólo uno. Los demás resultaron ser más comprensivos.

—¿Seiya Kou? ¿Fue mi marido quien le pidió dinero a cambio de su silencio?

—Milady… lady Serena, por favor, comprendedlo. Yo no podía imaginar que supierais nada de todo esto, pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme por saber algo de vuestro hermano. Incluso saber que está en cama herido es mejor que no saber nada, pero lo que de ningún modo querría es que pensaseis que pretendo hablar mal de vuestro difunto esposo. Estoy segura de que tuvo sus razones para hacer lo que hizo.

—Yo ando en busca de información tanto como usted, señorita Hotaru. Estoy a punto de volver a casarme, Dios mediante, y todos mis asuntos deben estar en orden antes de hacerlo. Y eso incluye también los asuntos de mí hermano. Sé que hizo préstamos a sir Seiya, pero…

—¿Prestamos? No, milady. Era chantaje como vos decís. Sir Samuel llevaba años comprando el silencio de sir Seiya, porque nunca ha estado dispuesto a renunciar a mí, como él dice. Adora a Shingo, y nuestro hijo adora a su padre.

—¿Cuándo empezó sir Samuel a pagar a sir Seiya?

—Hace años, milady. Antes de que se casara con vos. Creo que Shingo ni siquiera andaba cuando sir Seiya se enteró, seguramente por otros. En aquel momento ya justaba, pero no era muy conocido y supongo que Sir Samuel pensó que aceptaría una cantidad y que después nos dejaría en paz. Pero sir Seiya combatió bien en Crécy en el cuarenta y seis, y el rey le concedió la propiedad de Staffordshire vecina a la de vuestro hermano. Supongo que debió ser el coste de la reforma, de equiparse para los torneos y de mantener tantas…_ La joven no quiso continuar.

—Amantes, sí. También lo he averiguado.

—Lo siento, milady; quizás no debería haber… he sido muy egoísta, pero necesitaba desesperadamente saber algo de él. Ahora debo irme, pero… —miró a Serena a los ojos como buscando comprensión en ellos—, ¿podríais hacerle llegar un mensaje de mi parte a sir Samuel? Os lo ruego, milady.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero ¿podría pedirle algo a cambio? Es que me gustaría conocer a Shingo. Así podría decirle luego a Samuel que lo he visto, y quién sabe, a lo mejor podríamos ayudarle a sanar._ Los ojos de Hotaru Marie se llenaron de lágrimas y hubiera perdido incluso el equilibrio de no haberla sostenido Rei y Amy.

—Gracias —contestó con voz ahogada—. Gracias, milady.

La madeja de aquel laberinto cada vez se enredaba más. Aunque ni Amy ni Serena eran ingenuas una cosa era saber que los hombres tenían amantes de vez en cuando, y otra distinta saber que el marido de Serena había sido un libertino que yacía con las esposas de otros hombres y que chantajeaba a sus amigos. Eso era algo que ninguna mujer, y mucho menos una recién casada, aceptaría de su marido sin sentirse avergonzada humillada y traicionada.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

La armería real de la Torre fabricaba piezas tan diversas como cualquier otro de los departamentos del Guardarropa de su Majestad el Rey, aunque ninguna se imaginaba que las bordadoras trabajasen allí en estandartes, gualdrapas, grímpolas y demás para los ceremoniales regios. Si hubieran llegado a la Torre desde la ciudad en lugar de a través de una de las puertas del muro, habrían podido mantener en secreto su visita a la señorita Hotaru durante más tiempo, pero sir Darien las aguardaba ya con impaciencia.

—¿Pero dónde os habéis metido? —preguntó, ayudando a Serena a desmontar.

—En Santa Catalina —contestó—, hablando con la hermana Lita. Tienen una gran reputación en el arte de la medicina.

—¿Tanto tiempo habéis empleado en eso?

Serena le prometió que le contaría la historia completa una vez concluyera la visita a la Torre, de modo que mientras Rei y Amy visitaban a las bordadoras, Serena y sir Darien encontraron un rincón tranquilo donde poder sentarse, en el alféizar de una ventana desde la que se veía todo el caudal embarrado del río.

—¿De qué se trata? —le preguntó él—. ¿Algún escándalo, o sólo rumores?

—Más que eso.

Serena le habló de Hotaru Marie, de su relación con sir Samuel y de las limitaciones con las que vivía en una pequeña casita en la que su precioso hijo estaba cada vez más enfermo por falta de una alimentación adecuada y de un ambiente saludable. El aire estaba cargado del aroma a putrefacción que emanaba de los desperdicios que los carniceros arrojaban a la calle, el agua del pozo era contaminada, las humedades de la casa eran producidas por aguas residuales y el río cercano estaba infestado de mosquitos. Las ratas campaban a sus anchas incluso a plena luz del día, mientras el chiquillo de Samuel, que tenía el cabello trigueño como su hermano, jugaba con una chuchilla y su prole. Ciertamente debía hacer mucho tiempo que su hermano no los visitaba, o no habría permitido que vivieran de esa manera.

Indignadas y descompuestas por semejante situación, le habían dado dinero a la señorita Hotaru, que ella no quería pero que tampoco podía dejar de aceptar, y habían prometido enviarle unos remedios que ayudarían al pobre Shingo, ya que su madre no era capaz de llevarse nada de la botica de Santa Catalina. Antes de terminar de relatarle la historia, por la expresión de sir Darien supo que no le estaba desvelando ningún secreto.

—Mi querida niña —le dijo, besándole una mano—: sí, sabía que tu hermano tenía a otra mujer en Londres, pero las amantes de un hombre son sólo cosa suya a menos que ello le afecte personalmente, en cuyo caso se hace causa común con él. Siempre que lady Beryl no se entere, no pasará nada.

—¿De verdad piensas así? —respondió ella, apartando la mano.

—Sí. Y ya te he dicho, mi belleza de ojos azules, que yo no tengo amante ni pretendo tenerla. Es demasiado caro. Ya lo has visto._ Serena se levantó.

—¿Es ésa la única razón?_ Sir Darien tiró de su mano hasta conseguir que se sentara sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a besar su cuello para descender después siguiendo la línea de su escote.

—Es la única razón que voy a darte hasta que llegue la noche. Esta tarde volveré contigo y con tu padre a Sheen. No pienso pasar otra noche solo. Anda, haz el favor de no dudar más, ¿quieres?_ Y la dejó levantarse, sonriendo al ver sus mejillas arreboladas.

—Ya veo que estás mejor de tus heridas —respondió ella, fingiendo indignación.

—Así es. Esta noche lo comprobarás por ti misma. ¿Dónde se ha metido tu hermana? Tu padre quiere partir cuanto antes, y antes tenemos que comer, pasar por Cold Harbour y Strand a por tus cosas.

Serena no tenía intención de contarle nada de lo que había descubierto sobre el chantaje de sir Seiya sobre su hermano porque sabía que le prohibiría seguir investigando. Además, estaba convencida de que sir Samuel no era el único al que su marido habría intentado chantajear. Pero el interés aparentemente inocente de su hermana por ver cómo se hacía el hilo de oro tenía obviamente otro fin, del que ella y Rei volvieron calladas y serias.

—Luego hablamos —susurró Amy al pasar.

Cuando llegaron a la intimidad de la cámara de Amy en la casa de Strand, pudieron hablar, no sin que antes que Rei y ella intercambiaran una enigmática mirada.

—Por amor de Dios, ¿queréis decirme lo que habéis averiguado?

—Bueno, si las dos cotillas con las que he hablado hubieran sabido que soy la hija de sir Kenji Tsukino, no me habría enterado de nada.

—¿Y quién han creído que eras?

—No te lo vas a creer.

—Inténtalo.

—La amante de padre.

—¿Qué?

—Sorpresa tras sorpresa: parece ser que padre tiene una amante, y precisamente pensaron que nosotras dos éramos la amante y su doncella, ya ves.

—¡Amy! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué por qué tiene una amante? Pues parece ser que es una de esas cosas tristes de la vida, querida: cualquier hombre que pase tiempo lejos de casa no puede prescindir de tener a la mujer en su cama. Ni siquiera nuestro padre._ Serena se sentó en silencio, intentando pensar lo que diría su madre si lo supiera, aunque quizás ya lo sabía, al igual que la reina sabía lo del rey.

—Pero eso no es todo —añadió Amy, sentándose a su lado—. Esas dos jóvenes cotorras también nos hablaron de sir Seiya.

Hasta aquel momento la investigación sobre las actividades de su marido en Londres había sido la preocupación principal de Serena, junto con la afirmación de su independencia. Pero poco a poco, saber más de lo que hacían los hombres cuando estaban solos había empezado a perder atractivo. Su hermano. Su padre. Sir Seiya. El rey.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Mi señora —interrumpió Rei—, ¿no os parece que quizás sería mejor que…

—¡Decídmelo de una vez! Sé lo de sus amantes, lo de la esposa de Sir Nicolás y los burdeles de Smithfield y Cock Lane. Sé lo del chantaje. ¿Qué otra cosa puede haber? ¿Que hacía trampas en las justas?

—Sí —contestó Amy—. Exactamente eso._ Algo que sir Darien había dicho una vez sobre que su esposo no sabía distinguir entre las justas y la guerra le volvió a la memoria.

—¿Y qué pueden saber de esos dos bordadoras chismosas?_ Rei se sentó sobre la alfombra delante de ellas, con las piernas cruzadas.

—No eran chismes, cariño —dijo—. Conocían a sir Seiya como todo el mundo en la armería. De hecho, han fabricado allí algunas de sus armaduras, pero en general no tenían buena opinión de él.

—No me sorprende. ¿Pero cómo iban a saber que había roto las reglas de la…?

—No —la interrumpió Amy—. No se trata de que rompiera las reglas de la justa, sino que usaba trucos sucios. Parece ser que sir Seiya siempre estaba decidido a ganar a cualquier precio, en parte porque no podía permitirse perder. Ya sabes que el perdedor debe entregar su armadura y su caballo al ganador, y las deudas de sir Seiya lo tenían desbordado, sobre todo debido a sus extravagancias. Al parecer, había pedido prestado a todo el mundo. Incluso llegó a…_ Amy no terminó la frase ante la mirada de advertencia de Rei, pero lo hizo demasiado tarde.

—¿A qué? Vamos, contádmelo todo. No puede haber nada peor._ Amy siguió, aunque con escaso entusiasmo.

—Llegó a ofrecerle a un hombre la posibilidad de pasar una noche con su esposa si le condonaba las deudas.

—¿Cómo que… una noche con su esposa? Conmigo Te refieres a mi No, Amy, no puede ser. Tienes que haberlo entendido mal._ Serena se cubrió la cara con las manos. No podía ser. Imposible. Sin embargo, algo en el corazón le decía que podía ser cierto por las muchas veces que después de casarse su marido había presumido de poseer algo por lo que cualquiera de sus conocidos se dejaría matar. —Tengo náuseas —susurró.

—Lo siento, cariño. Rei tenía razón: no debería habértelo dicho.

—Has hecho bien en contármelo. ¿Quién era ese hombre?

—No se lo preguntamos. No queríamos seguir allí.

—¿Pero por qué pensaron que la amante de mi padre querría saber de las tácticas del difunto yerno de su protector?

—No lo sé, pero fuimos nosotras quienes les preguntamos si conocían a sir Seiya, y supongo que no se les ocurrió pensar en lo falto de tacto que sería cuchichear sobre un muerto, y sí sintieron la tentación de presumir sobre lo mucho que conocían de lo que ocurre en la trastienda.

—¿Me ofreció a mí a cambio de dinero?_ Rei se levantó, molesta con aquél asunto. Su ama ya había sufrido bastante.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos, mi señora. Dejadme que os envuelva con este chal. Estáis temblando.

—Tengo frío._ Amy la abrazó. Se sentía mal.

—No le des más vueltas, cariño. Quienquiera que fuese, no aceptó el ofrecimiento, ¿no?, así que el mal no llegó a hacerse.

Las palabras de su hermana reverberaban en los oídos de Serena mientras el carruaje se cimbreaba al ritmo de los caballos, de camino a Sheen. Pálida y callada, no podía dejar de pensar en los descubrimientos del día. A veces deseaba no haber abierto aquella lata de gusanos y otras se preguntaba cuánto más le quedaba por saber hasta llegar a las circunstancias de su muerte.

Por otra parte, sir Darien no estaba convencido ni mucho menos de que la expedición de Serena y su hermana de aquella mañana hubiera sido tan inocente como ellas querían hacerle creer, ya que descubrir que su hermano tenía una amante no podía haberle afectado hasta tal punto. ¿Andaría tras la pista de sir Seiya? Porque, de ser así, mejor detenerla cuanto antes.

Tras el ruido, los olores y el calor aplastante de Londres, la verdura fresca de Sheen se ondulaba a la brisa que parecía acercar unas nubes de tormenta que se alzaban en el horizonte y que no tardaron en descargar unos gruesos goterones sobre los viajeros, justo cuando llegaban a la morada de sir Kenji. La superficie del río aparecía estampada en círculos que se superponían los unos a los otros. Los truenos partieron el cielo y unos brazos fuertes desmontaron a Serena y la llevaron a la casa con la lluvia golpeándole la cara. El estado de inquietud en el que se encontraba Serena era obvio para todos menos para su padre, que tenía cosas urgentes de las que ocuparse.

Sir Darien la siguió hasta la balconada del piso superior, que daba al vestíbulo de la planta baja y desde donde podía contemplarse el comedor, con sus puertas abiertas, en el que los criados estaban encendiendo las velas que portaban unos magníficos candelabros de hierro. Se estaban vistiendo las largas mesas con espléndidos manteles blancos de lino y las órdenes del mayordomo principal quedaban ahogadas por el estruendo de la lluvia en el tejado.

—¡Espera, Serena! —la llamó—. ¿Dónde está tu cámara?_ Ella negó con la cabeza fingiendo no oírlo con el estrépito de la lluvia, pero él estaba preparado para una respuesta así, de modo que la agarró por la cintura y se retiró con ella a un pequeño nicho que había entre dos paredes.

—Siéntate aquí, por favor.

—Sir Darien, hay cosas que…

—Que debes atender. Sí, ya lo sé, pero también hay cosas a las que yo debo atender y que no pueden tolerar otra de las evasivas de mi señora. Y ya sabes de qué te hablo, niña mía —añadió sentándose a su lado—. ¿Qué te ha pasado para que vuelvas a mostrarte tan fría conmigo? Y no intentes decirme que nada.

—Es que tengo poco que contarte: mi hermano, la mujer y el niño… me preocupan. Eso todo.

—Has debido descubrir algo más desde que encontramos en la Torre, porque antes estabas preocupada, pero no como lo estás ahora. ¿De qué se trata?_ Serena suspiró, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Mi padre… también tiene una amante.

—¿Y eso te ha irritado?

—Por supuesto, aunque supongo que vas a decirme que no tiene importancia siempre y cuando mi madre no se entere. Pues bien: yo no estoy de acuerdo. Sí que importa. Está engañándola. ¿Lo sabías?

—Sí.

—Y supongo que también sabes dónde está su casa en Londres.

—No está en Londres sino aquí, en Sheen._ Serena se vio de pronto inmersa en un aspecto completamente nuevo de aquel asunto y se levantó de pronto como si pretendiera ir en su busca.

—¿Dónde? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Quién es?

—¡Cálmate por favor! —le pidió, sujetándola—. No está aquí, en esta casa. Tu padre no es tan estúpido. Vive y trabaja en el palacio, en el Guardarropa Real. ¿Por qué crees que tenía tanta prisa por volver? No te enfades con él, cariño —continuó, besándola en la mejilla—. Ha hecho todo lo que ha podido por ti. Todo lo que un padre podría hacer. Eso no irás a negarlo, ¿verdad?

No confiaba en sí misma en aquel momento como para contestar a esa pregunta, ya que descubrir la infidelidad de su padre era otro aspecto más de su inconsistencia, que venía a hacer hincapié en el doble rasero que tenían los hombres para todo. Pero consiguió desviar el interés de sir Darien con una pregunta.

—¿Sabes también que Samuel le prestaba dinero a sir Seiya?

—Me lo temía.

—¿Y el rey? ¿También él le prestó dinero?

—¿El rey? No lo creo. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—¿Y sir Zoycite Metalia y sir Nicolás Kumada? ¿También ellos le prestaron dinero? ¿Y tú?

—Serena, ¿qué es todo esto? Supongo que todas las deudas de sir Seiya estarían reflejadas en sus libros, ¿no? Y que se habrán pagado con sus propiedades, ¿no es así? Es lo primero que se hace en caso de defunción, en cuyo caso tú ya debes conocer la respuesta a todas esas preguntas. ¿O es que has descubierto algo más?_ No había contestado directamente. Quizás no debería haberle formulado la pregunta. Había sido demasiado directa.

—No… en absoluto. Yo no pude estar presente en la lectura de su testamento, de modo que no tengo manera de saberlo. No era más que un pensamiento.

—Pero supongo que Samuel sí que te ha hablado de sus préstamos, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Y sabe algo la señorita Hotaru?_ Sabía bien qué quería saber. Estaba claro que sospechaba cuál era la verdadera naturaleza de sus transacciones.

—Si lo sabe, no me lo ha mencionado. Me ha parecido una mujer honrada. Ojalá pudiera ayudarla más, porque me gusta. Ese niño no sobrevivirá si no sale de esa cloaca. Y es mi sobrino.

Se quedó en la seguridad de sus brazos, confundida por aquella marea de emociones. De lo único que podía estar segura era de que sir Seiya se había hecho odiar lo suficiente para convertirse en blanco, que había abusado de la amistad de su hermano con un chantaje indigno, que había yacido con las mujeres de otros hombres, incluida la de sir Nicolás, y que sus deudas alcanzaban tales proporciones que incluso había ofrecido a su mujer a cambio de su cancelación.

—Me gustaría visitar mañana el palacio de Sheen —dijo en voz baja.

—Sí, mi ángel vengador —sonrió—. Estaba seguro de ello.

—Lo siento, Taiki. No puedo aceptar tu consejo a pesar de que me parece juicioso. Se está acercando demasiado —sir Darien metió los brazos en las mangas rematadas de piel de la bata que su escudero le ofrecía y se ató el cordón de cuero con fuerza innecesaria—. Tenemos que irnos.

—Me temo que vais a hacerle a la dama un flaco favor, señor. Es una mujer inteligente. ¿Creéis que llevándola a Derbyshire vais a conseguir frenar sus pesquisas? ¿Pensáis que va a acceder a volver con vos?

—¿Me estás preguntando si pienso que va a hacer lo que se le diga? Desde luego que no, si puede evitarlo, pero mis métodos suelen ser muy efectivos.

—Tened cuidado. No conocéis el alcance de vuestra propia fuerza.

—Sí que lo conozco, Taiki, y tú conoces bien mis debilidades, de modo que nadie sufrirá más de lo que ya haya sufrido. Entonces mis heridas no son ya preocupantes, ¿no es así?_ El padre Taiki cerró su maletín y sonrió.

—No. Me preocupan mucho más las de la dama. Dejó a su capellán en Handes, ya sabéis.

—Es el mejor lugar para él. Y Neflyte… —dijo, volviéndose a su escudero más antiguo—, no embales todo. Volveremos a salir mañana.

—Sí, señor. ¿Quiere que informe a la señorita Rei?

—No. Yo mismo se lo diré. Y no te olvides de rezar antes de irte a dormir, muchacho. El padre Taiki necesita a alguien de quien sentirse satisfecho.

Y salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido para dirigirse a la cámara de Serena. Llamó discretamente a la puerta y Rei abrió rápido, cargada de ropa.

—Milady no está aquí.

—¿Dónde está?

—La verdad es que no estoy segura, milord. Salió hace un rato. Me dijo que necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fresco antes de irse a dormir. Seguramente estará en el jardín.

—¿Estás preparando o deshaciendo el equipaje?

—Deshaciéndolo, milord.

—Entonces, vuelve a guardarlo todo. Mañana salimos para Derbyshire.

—Ay, milord… me temo que a mi señora no le complazca la idea.

—En cualquier caso partiremos mañana, le guste o no.

La tormenta había arreciado durante la cena para irse apagando después y cesar. El aire olía fresco y estaba cargado de aromas, y la hierba hundía bajo el peso de sir Darien. Sin querer rozó las ramas arqueadas de un manzano y una lluvia de gotas le cayó en el pelo. Se secó la humedad de la cara y esperó, escuchando atentamente, escrutándolo todo, intentando encontrar algún rastro. Entonces, como un sabueso tras una pista, avanzó con cuidado hacia la puerta que conducía al prado de al lado, en el que acababa de rebuznar un asno.

Rápidamente Serena se apartó hacia un lado con la esperanza de fundirse con las sombras, de hacerse invisible, transparente. La cabezota el burro siguió su movimiento mascando ruidosamente, asintiendo enérgicamente para demandarle otro bocado de hierba Cada vez más irritada, soltó la cerradura de la puerta y empujó al animal para que saliera del prado y sirviera de obstáculo. Luego echó a correr, pero no tenía nada que hacer contra la velocidad de su perseguidor. La atrapó por la cintura y tiró de ella de modo que cayera sobre él, con lo que ambos rodaron sobre la hierba mojada, empapándose.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó ella—. ¡Déjame en paz!_ Pero ni sus brazos ni su cuerpo eran rival para ella.

—No voy a hacerlo, mi señora. Te tengo, y no pienso dejarte marchar. Ni ahora ni nunca, ¿me oyes?_ Sus palabras reabrieron una de sus peores heridas.

—Mentiroso —sollozó—. Los hombres sois unos mentirosos… traidores, estafadores, tramposos… suéltame… no quiero volver a tener que ver nada con un hombre… ¡déjame en paz!_ Mientras se desataba toda una tormenta de lágrimas, y casi sin que ella se diera cuenta, sir Darien la tomó en sus brazos y fue soltándole el pelo.

—Vete a casa y déjame sola —sollozó, pero sus protestas quedaron ahogadas en el calor de su pecho mientras él seguía desatando la lazada de su espalda y le quitaba el vestido con manos expertas—. ¡Esto ya lo has hecho antes! —gimió.

—Pero nunca así, y nunca sobre un campo de hierba mojada.

Sin importarle su falta de cooperación, la desnudó y dejó la ropa en el suelo, los dos ya resbaladizos de lluvia y lágrimas. Serena se sentó sobre él, con las dos manos sujetas a la espalda mientras sir Darien acariciaba su cuerpo lentamente, deslizando la mano sobre su piel como si la estuviera lavando. Sobre su cuello y sus pechos, sus manos se detenían para acariciarlos, y poco a poco sus sollozos se transformaron en suspiros.

—Así está mejor, cariño —susurró—. Ha sido un día muy largo y caluroso. Luego la tormenta. Esto es lo que necesitabas, más que lágrimas y discusiones. _Soltó sus manos y dejó que le quitara la bata de los hombros y, venciéndose hacia atrás, le ofreció sus pechos. Serena dejó de pensar cuando algo en su interior se despertó, desencadenado por las caricias de sus labios. Aquella ternura era nueva para ella, lo mismo que lo era lo que hizo a continuación instintivamente.

—Déjame a mí —murmuró, guiándole dentro de ella pero con la lluvia estaban resbaladizos y ambos cayeron de lado, riendo.

Empapados y sin hacer caso del asno que pacía a su lado, se perdieron el uno en el otro, sobre la tierra y en plena noche, ahogándose en placer, acariciándose el uno al otro, embriagándose, abriendo él las piernas de ella para alcanzar el lugar más íntimo, que seguía deseando sus caricias.

—Quiero compensarte por todas las veces que deberías haber estado a mi lado como mi esposa… tendremos hijos e hijas, hermosos cachorros de cabello dorado, salvajes y tercos como su madre.

—¿Salvajes y tercos? ¿No obedientes y sumisos?

—No. Eso sólo te lo dije para pincharte, amor mío.

—Entonces, hazme el amor una vez más, Darien, antes de que nos cierren la puerta y ya no podamos volver a entrar.

Horas después, relajados en cuerpo y alma, estaban los dos en la cama de la cámara de Serena, iluminada dulcemente por las velas, los miedos barridos como la corriente se lleva el barro de la orilla. Mientras acariciaba su pecho siguiendo con los dedos la forma de su vello, reparó en que el color de sus hematomas estaba pasando del púrpura al verde.

—¿Por qué no habrá deshecho Rei el equipaje? ¿Qué estaba haciendo cuando la viste?

—Precisamente eso: deshacer el equipaje. Pero le dije que volviera a meterlo todo en los baúles.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero llevarte a Whitecliffe mañana por la tarde.

—¡No! No, Darien. No puedo marcharme tan pronto —dijo, intentando incorporarse—. Necesito por lo menos esta semana para terminar…_ Darien tiró de ella para que volviera a tumbarse.

—¿Qué tienes que terminar?

—Mis… visitas. No he terminado de ver Londres. Quiero visitar el palacio de Sheen, y el de Windsor, y quiero ir a los mercados. No me he comprado ropa nueva y necesito ir a la botica. Quedémonos un poco más, Darien, por favor.

—Sé que la estancia ha sido muy breve, pero ya basta, Serena. Al menos por ahora. Lo que necesitamos es tener tiempo para conocernos y para que veas con quién te vas a casar. Todo lo demás puede esperar. El rey me pidió que le asegurara que vamos a casarnos antes de que acabe septiembre, y no tolerará más retrasos.

—¿Septiembre? ¿En menos de tres meses?

—Exacto. Y he hecho algo para que nuestra marcha te sea más fácil de digerir._ Serena frunció el ceño. Aún no había hecho todo lo que quería hacer, especialmente en Windsor, y no tendría otra oportunidad. —Referente a la señorita Hotaru…_ Serena dejó de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—He enviado una carreta y una escolta para ella y el niño, y le he enviado una nota a la hermana Lita de Santa Catalina para decirle que a partir de ahora vivirá en Derbyshire, en casa de sir Darien Chiba y su futura esposa. ¿Te parece bien?_ Serena parpadeó varias veces y su expresión cambió por completo, tal y como él esperaba.

—Gracias —susurró ella, acariciando su pelo—. Piensas en todo.

—Sobre todo, en ti —contestó con un beso—. ¿Ahora te parece bien que nos vayamos mañana?

—Sí, mi señor, si es tu deseo.

En las semanas que siguieron Serena hizo todo lo posible por olvidar aquellos pensamientos amargos que la habían asaltado desde que Darien había pedido su mano. Después de lo que había tenido que pasar para ganarla, ya no podía dudar de su determinación, como tampoco podía repetir sus objeciones después de asegurarle él que eran infundadas. Debía mirar al futuro tal y como él le había dicho que hiciera, aunque no era fácil cederle el control y tomar otra dirección después de tantos planes como había hecho.

Su nuevo hogar, por ejemplo, contribuyó a hacer las cosas más fáciles, ya que el castillo de Whitecliffe era un lugar mucho más hermoso de lo que se había imaginado y muchos aspectos de la vida de sir Darien en los que hasta aquel momento no se había molestado en pensar, por ejemplo en el hecho de que fuera el mayor de cuatro hermanos, de los cuales una hermana y un hermano ya estaban casados, mientras que el más joven seguía viviendo en Whitecliffe, algo que seguramente y según su futuro esposo, nunca cambiaría.

Malaquite, un joven de diecisiete años, era feliz entre libros, papel y pluma, tutores y maestros de música. Era un joven tímido y encantador, no muy parecido físicamente a su hermano, tenía un pequeño problema en un pie que tenía deformado hacia adentro. Y aunque idolatraba a Darien, su héroe, y admiraba al padre Taiki, se enamoró inmediatamente de Serena, algo que no podía ocultar.

Otras amistades habían empezado a forjarse e indicaban cómo la vida, por fin, empezaba a encajar en todos sus aspectos. El padre Taiki, tras descubrir quién era el abuelo de Rei, había encontrado mucho en común con la doncella, de modo que el buen hacer de sus trabajos medicinales empezó a ser obvio para todos, además podían hablar en flamenco entre ellos. Por otro lado estaba la señorita Hotaru, que contrariamente a lo que Serena esperaba, mostraba más interés en expresar gratitud porque hubieran puesto fin a sus sufrimientos que por restablecer contacto con el padre de su hijo.

—No, gracias —le contestó la joven cuando Serena le ofreció llevarla de visita con ellos al castillo de Handes—. Os agradecería mucho que le dijerais a sir Samuel que estamos aquí y que estamos bien, pero creo que es mejor que dejemos las cosas como están, sobre todo porque lady Beryl necesita más su atención que yo. Me doy por satisfecha con ver cómo la vida ha vuelto a las mejillas de mi Shingo y cómo devora la comida. Además, ya tengo la sensación de que debería ganarme nuestra manutención, milady. Esto es el paraíso, y no puede durar._ Serena le había preparado una infusión de caléndula y pétalos de camomila para las manos y otra de bayas de junípero y frutas verdes para acabar con los piojos de Shingo.

—Hotaru, Rei está encantada de que la ayudes, y yo también. Jamás pensé que tendría dos doncellas, y en un lugar de este tamaño, hay mucho más que hacer que en Haughton Manor.

Aquello era el paraíso y no podía durar. Así que no era ella la única que lo pensaba. En el castillo de Handes, no habló con su madre de temores, sino que se limitó a hablarle de un lugar que era casi el paraíso, mucho más de lo que muchas mujeres llegaban a conseguir nunca. Sintiéndose casi como una conspiradora, le transmitió los cariñosos saludos de su padre y a su hermano le contó que Hotaru estaba satisfecha de sentirse liberada y bien atendida, y que no necesitaba nada de él, lo cual aparentemente no consiguió acallar su mala conciencia.

Sir Samuel se había recuperado bien de sus heridas y volvería a su casa de Staffordshire en unos días. ¿Volvería ella también en breve a Haughton Manor?

—Debo ir —le dijo a sir Darien cuando volvían aquella tarde para Whitecliffe—. La semana que viene estaremos ya en el mes de agosto, y por ahora sólo he enviado mensajes a maese Furuhata. Ya es hora de volver a casa.

—¿A casa? —se burló.

—Sí, al menos lo seguirá siendo durante unos cuantos días —sonrió—. ¿Me vas a acompañar?

—Desde luego, aunque sea sólo para conocer a ese asistente tuyo que tan altos designios tenía para mi dama. Además ese lugar me pertenecerá en breve, de modo que no estaría mal echarle antes un vistazo. ¿Te parece bien la semana que viene?

—Bien, mi señor. Pero he de pedirte que no te regodees en tu victoria porque ya me va a costar bastante explicarle lo que tengo que explicarle sin que te vea a ti con la cara del gato que se zampó al ratón._ Darien sonrió.

—Pues no vas a poder evitarlo. ¿Qué otra cosa crees que esperará él de mí?

En cualquier caso, su vuelta a Haughton Manor no iba a ser ni mucho menos tan problemática como ella se imaginaba en un principio, ya que Andrew Furuhata conocía la dificultad le sus planes. Además había ido recibiendo sus mensajes con serenidad, en los que se le aseguraba que su posición sería respetada, con o sin esposa, y que los parientes de su difunto amo habían dejado de dar la lata en cuanto habían sabido que sir Darien Chiba había entrado en el asunto. En ese sentido, el futuro de Serena parecía mucho más seguro y tranquilo que nunca.

Dos días antes de su partida para Staffordshire, llegó un mensaje de Westminster en el que se instaba a sir Darien a acudir a una justa especial en Smithfield, Londres, pero el mensaje fue interpretado sólo como una incómoda interrupción del idilio que la pareja mantenía a todas horas. Los días eran demasiado cortos, y las noches aún lo eran más. Serena nunca había sido tan feliz, ni se había sentido tan orgullosa ni tan enamorada. Cada día se sentía más fuerte y confiada, menos a la defensiva, y en su corazón había empezado a preparar un lugar para hacer crecer el optimismo como una rara y delicada hierba.

—¿De verdad tienes que irte? —le preguntó Serena al oído. Darien estaba metido en una bañera de madera llena de espuma.

—Sí, niña mía. Es una justa contra los prisioneros de alto rango de su majestad. Quiere que sea el capitán de nuestro bando, y no puedo negarme. Serán sólo unos días.

—Podríamos ir hasta Staffordshire juntos. Queda de camino._ Darien besó los brazos que le rodeaban el cuello.

—Mm… podría ir contigo hasta tus tierras y después continuar hasta Londres al día siguiente. ¿Qué te parece?

—A lo mejor debería ir contigo pata protegerte de tanta bruja como hay en los torneos.

—Yo sólo conozco a una mujer tan audaz, y aquí._ Poco a poco fue tirando de ella hasta que Serena perdió el equilibrio y cayó en su regazo, a medio vestir. —Complaciente pero no obediente —dijo él ante sus protestas—. ¡Deja de hacer ruido y bésame!

La pelea que siguió fue precisamente ruidosa, y la derrota cayó abultadamente del lado de Serena.


	11. Capítulo 10

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo los dos últimos capítulos, gracias por leer y por los reviews. Espero que os haya gustado. Mañana comenzaré a subir la siguiente historia. Besos y abrazos.  
**

**Capítulo 10**

La casa a la que Serena había ido a vivir recién casada era pequeña comparada con Whitecliffe, un problema que sir Seiya había intentado solventar añadiendo extensiones nuevas para cuya construcción carecía de fondos, por lo que el trabajo se había visto suspendido. Montones de piedra, madera, escombros andamiajes asomaban por todos los rincones, aunque gran parte de ello había sido robado por los lugareños. Los establos en los que sir Seiya alojaba a sus costosos caballos de guerra habían pasado a utilizarse como graneros, y Serena había empleado otra parte de las cuadras en la que se guardaban los halcones para montar su destilería de medicamentos.

Tres perros lobo irlandeses se volvieron locos de alegría de volver a ver a su ama, y la acogida por parte de Andrew Furuhata, aunque mucho más contenida, fue igualmente cálida. No había resentimiento alguno por la victoria de Darien, sino la más cordial enhorabuena, y los dos hombres pasaron la mayor parte del día charlando amistosamente sobre los asuntos de la casa. La noche anterior a la partida de sir Darien para Londres fue tanto apasionada como emotiva, ya que ni siquiera a aquellas alturas se atrevía Serena a hablarle de su amor por él.

—No llores, tesoro —le susurró—, que no voy a estar fuera mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso ya se te ha olvidado cómo llorabas hace apenas unas semanas cuando me acercaba demasiado a ti?

—Es que he cambiado de opinión. No tardes en volver, Darien.

—En cuanto haya terminado, me tendrás a tu lado. Además dejaré al padre Taiki contigo, si quieres. Puesto que dejaste al padre Artemís con Beryl, me gustaría que Taiki estuviera contigo.

—Gracias, pero tú lo necesitarás más.

—No antes de mi vuelta, porque no tendré nada que confesar.

—Darien, ¿vas a llevarte algo contigo para que te dé buena suerte?

—Si lo deseas… ¿de qué se trata?

—Del diamante. Quiero que lo lleves encima… y que me lo devuelvas.

Al amanecer de la mañana siguiente, sir Darien metió la bolsita azul de terciopelo entre sus cosas y besó a Serena con una intensidad que permaneció en sus labios mientras ella lo veía marchar.

Con la partida de sir Darien y la vuelta de sir Samuel a su casa, la posibilidad de continuar con las pesquisas sobre la muerte de sir Seiya volvía a ser una posibilidad, puesto que podía visitar a su hermano y preguntarle a discreción. Pero en aquellos días había otras tareas en Haughton Manor más atractivas que ésa, ya que la producción del huerto de verano estaba a punto y las tres mujeres se encontraron muy atareadas recogiendo hierbas, hojas y raíces, colgándolas en ramilletes a secar, decantando agua de rosas en los alambiques, llenando botellas, jarras cajas con lociones y pomadas. Las estanterías fueron llenándose y en cuanto se corrió la voz, los aldeanos comenzaron a amontonarse ante su puerta para recibir sus tratamientos, como ya hacían antes.

Cada noche Serena tomaba la decisión de ir a ver a su hermano al día siguiente, pero se dormía en el recuerdo de los brazos de Darien y la determinación de dejar las cosas como estaban por si surgía algo que pudiera destrozar su felicidad innecesariamente. Olvídalo, le había dicho él. Y tenía razón.

A finales de semana, cuando todos y especialmente Serena aguardaban la llegada de sir Darien, el padre Taiki se presentó en las antiguas cuadras acompañado de un mensajero sin aliento y de rostro congestionado. La expresión del sacerdote era grave.

—Milady, hay noticias de Londres. De sir Kenji._ Serena recordaría aquellas palabras durante el resto de su vida.

—Malas noticias —susurró—. No me las digáis: ya las conozco.

—Una silla para milady —dijo el padre Taiki a Rei—. Tened. Sentaos._ El mensajero se apoyó contra una de las mesas y bebió a tragos largos la cerveza que Hotaru le ofreció. Tenía la cara y las ropas cubiertas de polvo del camino.

—Dígamelo, padre. Es sir Darien, ¿no? ¿Está…?

—No, no. Sir Darien estaba perfectamente cuando este hombre salió de Londres.

—¿Dónde estaba? ¿En Cold Harbour?

—No. En el hospital de San Bartolomé. Ya sabéis, el de Smithfield, en el camino de…

—Sí, sí. Lo conozco. ¿Qué clase de heridas ha sufrido? ¿Son graves?_ Tenían que serlo si se había visto obligado a quedarse en Smithfield.

—Sí, milady —contestó el mensajero—. En las justas. Un golpe de suerte de uno de los franceses. Sir Darien iba ganando, pero recibió un golpe en el yelmo, un golpe de suerte… —repitió—, un accidente, y perdió mucha sangre. Lo llevaron al hospital, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Pero no se despertó. Dicen que no… —a pesar de su tamaño y de su fuerza, el joven se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a sollozar—. Que no…

—¿Cuándo ocurrió? —preguntó Serena, con un sudor frío.

—Hace tres días. Vengo directamente de Smithfield. Sir Kenji me ha enviado con dos más. Neflyte, su escudero, se ha quedado con él. Los hermanos del hospital que le atienden dicen que no se le puede mover, y le han dado la extremaunción…

—¡Basta! —intervino el padre Taiki—. Señorita Hotaru, ¿quiere llevar a los mensajeros a la cocina y atenderlos? Gracias —y se volvió a Serena—. Hay que tomar una decisión. Yo puedo partir inmediatamente.

—Iré yo. Y vos, padre Taiki. Y Rei. Lo sacaremos de allí y lo traeremos a casa.

—Pero si los hermanos dicen que no se le puede mover, milady, creo que no…_ Temblando de miedo, Serena sintió una inesperada sacudida de rabia que abatió al pobre Taiki en su intensidad.

—¡Podremos y lo haremos! —espetó—. Sir Darien es mío, padre, como yo soy suya. Tenemos que estar juntos y no pienso dejarlo en San Bartolomé cuando podemos atenderle nosotros. Entre los dos tenemos tantos conocimientos como ellos. Probablemente, más. Y si no somos capaces de traerlo a casa sin que sufra ningún daño, es que somos unos inútiles. Lo siento, padre Taiki, y créame que no pretendo faltarle al respeto, pero no estoy dispuesta a perderle. Ahora no. No va a volver a ocurrir. No puedo permitirlo._ Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, haciéndolos brillar como diamantes. El sacerdote asintió y puso la mano en su antebrazo.

—Valor, lady Serena, que no volverá a suceder. Iremos juntos y lo traeremos a Whitecliffe. No hay tiempo que perder, así que pongámonos manos a la obra.

Salieron para Londres aquel mismo día, con al menos seis horas aún de luz. Hotaru había rogado que la dejasen acompañarlos, pero Serena insistió en que era mejor que se quedase en Haugton cuidado del niño. Hotaru pudo ofrecerle un interesante consejo.

—Yo trabajé en San Bartolomé antes de pasar a Santa Catalina —le dijo mientras preparaban unas nuevas dosis de sedantes y ungüentos recién hechos—. Es donde conocí a sir Samuel cuando lo hirieron en un torneo, y conozco al físico, maese Rubeus Black.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces debe ser de los mejores.

—Tiene una gran reputación, milady, y una dedicación impresionante. No creo que le guste la idea de que le sea arrebatado un paciente tan importante como sir Darien. Tened cuidado.

—Gracias por el consejo, Hotaru. Prevenir es curar. Pero llevo al padre Taiki conmigo, no lo olvides.

—Sí._ Hotaru no parecía entusiasmada, pero Serena no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle por qué.

Envió un mensaje a Whitecliffe para avisar a Malaquite y a la servidumbre de su llegada con sir Darien, además de otro a su madre y a su hermano. Se detuvieron sólo lo necesario para comer y dormir, y a cada milla que avanzaban a determinación de Serena crecía, y la decisión de conservarlo con vida.

Agotados, llegaron a Smithfield a última hora de la tarde, y fueron recibidos por la campana de la iglesia del priorato de San Bartolomé. Al otro lado, cerca del muro norte de la ciudad, estaba el hospital al que Serena jamás se había imaginado que entraría. Su solicitud para visitar a un paciente fue rechazada en primera instancia:

—Las horas de visita ya pasaron —les dijeron—, y sir Darien ha recibido una verdadera procesión de visitas durante todo el día, además de las personas que se han agolpado ante la puerta para transmitirle sus mejores deseos. Además, las damas no pueden entrar en el hospital. Sólo las hermanas enfermeras y…

—Sí, hermano, lo sabemos —dijo el padre Taiki, desmontando—. Sea tan amable de decirle al hermano Yaten Light que nos trae aquí un asunto de gran urgencia. Venimos de lejos, la señora es la prometida de sir Darien y yo su capellán._ El portero volvió con el director del hospital, un hombre oscuro y voluptuoso que hizo una reverencia y les abrió las puertas.

—Desde luego, milady —dijo mirando a Serena con ojos entrecerrados—. Vuestro padre, sir Kenji, ha visitado a nuestro ilustre paciente esta misma mañana. El rey en persona ha insistido en que sea nuestro físico, maese Rubeus Black, quien se ocupe personalmente de sus necesidades. No podría estar mejor atendido. Y quién sabe cuánto tiempo le queda a sir Darien. Por supuesto que puede verlo. Y usted, hermano…

—Os presento al médico personal y capellán de sir Darien, el padre Taiki Fireball. Y mi doncella, la señorita Hino. Os ruego nos informéis del estado de sir Darien._ El padre Yaten suspiró y por primera vez apartó los ojos de Serena.

—Hemos intentado despertarlo por todos los medios, pero sin éxito por ahora. Ha recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, milady, que llegó incluso a arrancarle el yelmo. Tuvo una mala caída y creemos que puede haber sufrido daños en una pierna.

—¿Lo creen? —repitió Serena, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Podemos verlo ahora?

—Puesto que sois su familia, o casi, no hay objeción. Lo hemos instalado en una celda individual. Un lujo costoso, pero me temo que es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Rezamos por él constantemente, milady, os lo aseguro.

Siguieron al maestro Yaten, enfundado en un hábito negro, a lo largo de corredores pintados de blanco hasta donde una puerta rematada en arco daba acceso a una habitación casi en penumbra, amueblada espartanamente: una cama de ropas blancas, una pequeña mesa, dos taburetes y un crucifijo en la pared. El monje que vigilaba al enfermo se levantó al verlos entrar, y con la mirada baja y una reverencia, salió de la estancia. Serena ocupó su lugar, horrorizada por la palidez de sir Darien. Estaba casi irreconocible, envuelto en un montón de vendajes, los ojos hundidos en sus cuencas, labios azulados y nariz afilada.

—Dios mío —susurró—. Darien, amor mío._ Le besó la frente y sintió su sudor frío. Destrozada, se volvió al padre Taiki.

—¿Qué tratamiento está recibiendo? —preguntó el sacerdote—. ¿Podemos ver sus heridas? —inquirió, tomando el pulso de sir Darien.

—Eh… bueno —balbució el maestro Yaten, incómodo con la petición y reticente a asumir la responsabilidad—, quizás sería mejor que le hicierais esas preguntas al maese Rubeus Black por la mañana.

—Soy el físico de sir Darien, y lady Serena es una experimentada ayudante. Sabemos lo que hacemos, no se preocupe. ¿Podría proporcionarnos una palangana de agua caliente y unas toallas, por favor?

El padre Taiki se quitó la capa negra y dejó al descubierto su hábito blanco. El monje desapareció con el gesto contrariado. Era demasiado tarde para tonterías y ya había interrumpido su cena por ellos. La gente veces se empeñaba en no cooperar.

—Ha dicho que creían que podía tener daños en una pierna —dijo Serena, apartando la ropa de la cama—. ¿Cómo es posible que no estén seguros después de todos estos días? ¿Le habrán dado agua, o comida? —entonces vio horrorizada su pierna izquierda: presentaba motas rojas y púrpuras, estaba inflamada y la piel estaba tensa—. ¡Mirad! ¡Ni siquiera le han aplicado una cataplasma!

—Tenemos que llevárnoslo de aquí —dijo el padre Taiki, con el rostro demudado—. Necesitamos más luz, señorita Rei. Allí. ¡Que los santos nos protejan! Esto es un desastre. Vamos a echarle un vistazo a la herida de la cabeza, milady.

—¿Podéis incorporarlo un poco para que yo pueda retirarle el vendaje?

—¡En nombre de Dios! ¿Puede saberse qué estáis haciendo? —les llegó una voz fría desde la puerta—. ¡Dejad inmediatamente a mi paciente!_ Ninguno de los tres le prestó la más mínima atención. La puerta se cerró. —¿No me han oído? Soy Rubeus Black, físico principal de este hospital. Nadie puede interferir con mis pacientes sin mi permiso.

—En ese caso, y si espera vuestra merced lo suficiente, sir Darien dejará de serlo —espetó Serena—. De hecho, ya no lo será de nadie. ¿Qué es exactamente en lo que no se puede interferir? ¿En la vida, o en la muerte? —había terminado de quitarle el vendaje y reposó la cabeza de sir Darien en la almohada—. Acerca la luz, Rei. No se puede distinguir el pelo de la sangre.

—Mañana iba a comenzar un tratamiento distinto —dijo Rubeus Black.

Era un hombre alto y rotundo, ataviado todo de negro, excepto un pequeño filo blanco en el ruedo de su hábito. Su complexión era sanguínea, de mandíbula muy marcada y boca de labios carnosos sobre una barbilla cuadrada. Sus ojos, de mirada petulante y despreciativa, iban de uno a otro de los recién llegados, deteniéndose particularmente en el hábito blanco del padre Taiki.

—Le habríamos afeitado la cabeza para aplicarle un emplasto de aceite de rosas, verbena y raíz de apio silvestre —dijo, pomposo—. ¿Y qué sabe vuestra merced de heridas, señor?_ Serena le miró directamente a los ojos.

—Maese Black, ¿podríamos preguntarle nosotros qué sabe vuestra merced de esta herida? ¿Se ha tomado la molestia de inspeccionarla personalmente?

—Pues… sí, claro. Esa clase de heridas es mejor no tocarlas, y según me dicta mi dilatada experiencia, los humores malignos que causan el falso sueño deben extraerse con sangrías en el mejor de los casos, y según el reconocimiento que le he practicado al paciente, puedo decir que…

—Que una sangría más y al paciente no le quedará una gota de sangre más que dar, si me permitís decirlo —le interrumpió el padre Taiki—. ¿Es que no ha visto qué color tiene? ¿De verdad le parece que tiene sangre de sobra?

—¿Y puedo saber quién es usted, señor? —le preguntó, mirándolo con desdén. El sacerdote, que no era hombre dado a presumir, se dejó llevar en aquella ocasión.

—Soy el padre Taiki Fireball, capellán de sir Darien, doctor en teología y medicina por Leuven y Bolonia. Y sí, maese Black, los dominicos tenemos dos brazos, dos piernas y una cabeza, lo mismo que los agustinos. ¿Se queda ya más tranquilo?

—No tengo nada contra los dominicos —respondió—, pero no puedo permitir que se desafíe mi autoridad. Sólo puede establecerse una línea de tratamiento, padre.

—En ese caso, está todo dicho. Nos llevaremos a sir Darien.

—Y le condenarán a una muerte segura. No se le puede mover._ Mientras hablaban, Serena estaba examinando atentamente la cabeza del paciente a la luz de la lámpara que Rei sostenía en la mano, apartando el cabello salpicado de sangre y murmurando entre dientes.

—Padre, hay que ocuparse de esto inmediatamente. Es una fractura._ El agustino chasqueó la lengua.

—Una cataplasma de excrementos de paloma con miel suele curar… asunto extremadamente peligroso…_ Y siguió hablando cuando llegó el agua caliente y las toallas que portaban dos monjas. Serena les preguntó:

—¿Dónde está el joven escudero que venía con sir Darien? Se llama Neflyte.

—Lo enviaron de vuelta a Cold Harbour, milady.

—Ya. Gracias. Y ahora, aprovechándonos de la hospitalidad por la que san Bartolomé es conocido, ¿podrían proporcionarles a los hombres que nos acompañaban y a nuestras cabalgaduras alimento y refugio para esta noche? Nosotros tres nos quedaremos aquí, pero ellos están exhaustos y no pueden llegar a Cold Harbour a estas horas, con las puertas de la ciudad cerradas.

—Desde luego, milady. Nos ocuparemos de ellos.

—Y díganle al maestro Yaten, si son tan amables, que mi padre hará una generosa contribución al hospicio. Y ahora, maese Rubeus, ¿desea asistirnos, o prefiere ser un espectador? Vamos a abrir esta herida. Rei, trae mi maletín, ¿quieres?

La curiosidad pudo más que el orgullo y Rubeus Black, siguiendo el ejemplo de los recién llegados, se remangó el hábito y contempló con escepticismo cómo Rei desenrollaba una porción de tela encerada que contenía una planta plumosa.

—Musgo de agua —dijo—. Sujetad su cabeza mientras yo afeito el pelo.

Con sumo cuidado fue afeitando el cabello, intentando no pensar en que estaba ocupándose del hombre al que adoraba. Limpió la zona con una infusión de malta de san Juan y romero, y luego cortó la piel en la que se habían ido clavando astillas de hueso. Delicadamente, cada diminuta astilla fue retirándose sin dañar la membrana interior mientras que el padre Taiki limpiaba de nuevo la zona con una cocción realizada unos días antes de plátano, miel y pétalos de rosa blanca.

—Creo —le dijo Serena—, que deberíais tener vos el honor de emplastecer la cabeza de vuestro señor con el musgo. Una capa fina, sin ejercer presión. Es lo único que podemos hacer…

Era ya de madrugada cuando terminaron de descubrir y limpiar todas sus heridas. Maese Rubeus no pudo darles explicaciones de por qué no había tratado la inflamación de la pierna así como de por qué tampoco había descubierto la rotura de la clavícula, un percance bastante común. Serena humedecía de vez en cuando los labios de sir Darien con agua hervida endulzada con miel y cuando el alba entró por la alta ventana de la celda, vieron que por fin recuperaban un poco de color. Rubeus Black se había despedido de ellos pero Serena, Taiki y Rei apenas probaron una cena fría que les llevó una de las mujeres.

—Ahora hemos de librar la batalla siguiente —dijo Serena—: sacarlo de aquí._ El padre Taiki sintió una enorme admiración por su valentía.

—Cuando llegamos anoche, no habría podido comprometerme a decir si sobreviviría una o dos horas más. Y así ha sido. A menos que ocurra algo inesperado, creo que saldrá adelante. Teníais razón.

—¿En qué?

—En que sabemos más que ellos, pero especialmente vos, milady, sabéis más que ninguno. Es la primera vez que veo un procedimiento semejante.

—Yo también. Había oído hablar de una mujer que se lo hizo a un hombre que se despeñó, y ha querido el cielo que justo ayer encontrásemos este musgo… ¡Oh, Taiki! No voy… no puedo soportarlo —se derrumbó—. La idea de perderlo… por favor, Dios mío… no me lo quites. ¡No te lo lleves!_ El sacerdote tomó su mano y Rei le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y así juntos, de la mano también Taiki y Rei, formaron un círculo en torno al hombre que yacía inconsciente en la cama.

El problema de cómo sacar a sir Darien del hospital sin armar revuelo quedó solventado en cuestión de una hora con la llegada de sir Kenji Tsukino.

—¡Padre!_ Serena corrió a sus brazos como una niña.

—Hija —murmuró—. No me imaginaba que podríais venir tan aprisa. Me han dicho que llegasteis anoche. ¿Cómo estáis, padre Taiki? Me alegro de verte, Rei.

—¿Se ha quejado el maestro Yaten de los problemas que le hemos causado? —quiso saber Serena. Su padre la abrazó.

—Digamos que tú los has impresionado más que yo. ¿No habían hecho bien su trabajo?_ Serena le soltó secándose las lágrimas.

—Está destrozado. No sé qué le habrán hecho, aparte de dejarlo sin sangre.

—Parece ser que sangró abundantemente la nariz y no sabían cómo parar la hemorragia. Estoy seguro de que han hecho todo lo que han podido.

—Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí —intervino sacerdote—. ¿Podría utilizar sus influencias para que le lleven a Cold Harbour?

—Desde luego. ¿Es eso lo que queréis?

—Sí, padre. Entre nosotros podremos proporcionarle todos los cuidados que necesite. Más adelante lo llevaremos a Whitecliffe. Debe tener lo mejor. Su estado es crítico. Jamás imaginé que podría llegar a verlo así._ Y la voz se le rompió.

—Estás muy cansada, hija mía. Y vosotros también. Lo sacaremos de aquí inmediatamente.

Más que cualquier otra persona al servicio del rey, sir Kenji tenía acceso a los carruajes más suntuosos, los mejores caballos y conductores, los más experimentados grupos de hombres que sacaron con sumo cuidado al caballero, vendado profusamente, hasta llevarlo a la cámara de Cold Harbour preparada a tal efecto, en la que Serena y él habían pasado la bendita noche de su pedida.

—Y ahora —dijo Rei, mirando con tristeza la cama en la que yacía sir Darien—, este lugar parece más que nunca un campo de batalla.

Hasta entonces, Serena no había conocido lo que era consagrar cada minuto de cada hora a la batalla entre la vida y la muerte. Saberse enamorada era una cosa, pero experimentar aquella desesperada compulsión por cuidar de él, por protegerlo de todo se convirtió en su único objetivo en la vida, no sólo para arrebatarle al destino su presa, sino porque la vida se le hacía inconcebible sin él. Sólo en la intimidad se dejaba arrastrar por el llanto, apenas dormía ni comía. La ira que le había producido encontrarse a su amado en aquel estado era incontenible y no por arrogancia se consideraba la más apta para cuidar de él, más aún cuando había oído decir a una enfermera que el siguiente tratamiento que tenía pensado Rubeus Black era sumergir a sir Darien en una bañera en la previamente se hubiera puesto un zorro a hervir para que el doliente pudiera absorber algunas de las características del animal. No sabía especificado cuáles.

En teoría el padre Taiki, Neflyte el escudero, Rei y Serena debían cuidar de sir Darien por turnos, pero en la práctica Serena apenas podía separarse de su lecho, que vigilaba constantemente a la espera de ver algún signo, tomándole el pulso, bañándole, dándole a beber pequeños sorbos de una infusión a base de ortigas, perejil, berros y miel para renovarle la sangre, que el enfermo tragaba y no vomitaba. El segundo día abrió brevemente los ojos y aquel mismo día por la tarde, sus dedos se movieron una pizca mientras Serena le cortaba las uñas.

—Amor mío… —susurró, y al mirarle a la cara se encontró con que la miraba. Hizo ademán de querer hablar y ella se acercó rápidamente para escucharle. Luego, con una sonrisa, le contestó—: No, mi vida, no estás en el cielo. Todavía no. Estás en tu cama en Cold Harbour, y Taiki, Neflyte, Rei y yo estamos contigo, así que estás en buenas manos. Y eso es lo más cerca del cielo que vas a estar por ahora._ Creyó verle sonreír antes de que quedara sumido de nuevo en el sueño, pero ese breve encuentro bastó para que todos celebraran ruidosamente su alegría, incluido sir Zoycite Metalia, que como todos los días, acudió a verlo.

La casa de Cold Harbour casi siempre estaba llena de visitas: Amy y Richard, sir Kenji, lord y lady Mizuno y el prisionero francés que causó accidentalmente sus heridas. El caballo con el que había participado en la justa y que le había prestado un caballero inglés no estaba acostumbrado a recibir las órdenes en francés, y había girado en un momento crítico, según les había explicado, y al intentar apartar la lanza, ésta se había introducido bajo la gorguera del yelmo de sir Darien.

—Muy _dangereux_ —le explicaba a Serena, gesticulando—. Sir Darien es _magnifique!_ _Magnifique!_ Yo hubiera preferido luchar con vos, _belle dame_._ Su sonrisa era encantadora y a Serena le conmovió su preocupación. Había llevado una cesta de melocotones y un mensaje del rey que le mantenía prisionero.

La charla de las visitas terminaba invariablemente por hablar por los peligros de aquel deporte, y de no haber estado tan concentrada en salvar la vida de su amado, Serena habría vuelto a intentar averiguar lo ocurrido en la justa celebrada en Windsor en el año 1350. Durante las largas horas de la noche intentó hablar de ello con el padre Taiki.

—Sé que no se lo estoy preguntando a la persona más adecuada —le susurró—, pero no puedo hablar con nadie más. Sois su más leal amigo y trabajáis para él, pero hay algo que necesito saber.

—También soy su confesor —respondió el padre Taiki—, y sé qué es lo que necesitáis saber.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. La respuesta es que él no tuvo nada que ver en la supuesta conspiración para asesinar a vuestro esposo. Es más: no existió tal conspiración, como tampoco sir Nicolás Kumadal pretendía matarlo, del mismo modo que tampoco monsieur de Zafiro quería matar a sir Darien. Es un juego peligroso, y vos los sabéis.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Qué fue entonces lo que pasó, padre? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—Él mismo os lo dirá —contestó, señalando a sir Darien—, a su debido tiempo.

La semana siguiente supuso una mejora del estado de sir Darien, que convenció a sus guardianes de que el mayor peligro había pasado ya. Días después, cansado ya de las tisanas, le pidió casi sin voz «algo que supiera a algo», y Serena le preparó un puré a base de tuétano de buey y yema de huevo.

—Pídeme lo que quieras —le susurró cuando estuvieron solos—. Te traeré hasta la luna si me la pides. Dicen que está hecha de queso azul, ya sabes.

—Está demasiado lejos —murmuró él—. No quiero que te alejes tanto._ Había seguido la sugerencia del padre Taiki y ponían a cocer oro y piedras preciosas con la comida del inválido.

—¿Y el diamante? —había sugerido Serena.

—¿Por qué no? Es un buen uso para una piedra.

Resultaba curioso que pudiera hablar de comida cuando llevaba todo un día de ayuno como penitencia por su brote de orgullo en San Bartolomé. Pero el diamante y el oro tenían efectos beneficiosos, porque sir Darien comió capón tierno delicadamente especiado, a cuya cocción se habían incorporado el diamante y el oro en forma de monedas, con un apetito inusitado hasta el momento. Y a la mañana siguiente, cuando le retiraron el vendaje de la cabeza, la herida apareció limpia y bastante seca, sin inflamaciones.

Aunque el periodo inicial de recuperación le pareció a Serena una eternidad, en realidad habían transcurrido sólo unas cuantas semanas antes de que pudieran plantearse el largo viaje hasta Derbyshire. Agosto había dejado paso a septiembre sin que ella se diera cuenta, y cuando reparó en ello le pareció imperativo dejar Londres cuanto antes. Naturalmente había personas a las que les parecía una locura trasladar a un enfermo por caminos infames y llenos de baches, pero sólo unos cuantos amigos y parientes conocían la verdadera razón de la urgencia de Serena, incluido el mismo sir Darien.

—Estoy ya muy recuperado —le dijo, tomando su mano—. Debemos irnos. La herida de la cabeza está sanando por días, y es sólo esta maldita pierna lo que me impide montar._ Eso no era exactamente cierto, y ambos lo sabían. Estaba débil, y la clavícula y la pierna aún le molestaban bastante. Tardaría mucho en volver a montar.

—¿Estás dispuesta a casarte con un tullido, cariño?

—No con cualquier tullido. Sólo con éste.

—En ese caso, no hay tiempo que perder.

El rey les asistió en todo lo posible, prestándoles su carruaje nuevo, con los mejores asientos y ballestas y un destacamento de hombres que los acompañara en el viaje. Luego sólo tuvieron que acordar con distintos palacios, castillos y abadías el hospedaje de las noches. Sir Darien pasaba la mayor parte de las horas con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Serena, y afortunadamente no empeoró a pesar del traqueteo diario. Cada noche, Serena se tumbaba junto a él, anticipándose a cualquier necesidad y realizando cualquier tarea por íntima que fuese, disfrutando sólo con verlo vivo. Su llegada a Whitecliffe fue celebrada con gran alegría, aunque aquella noche Serena lloró de alivio y agotamiento. Afortunadamente la predicción de Rei se había visto confirmada. Aquella vez todo iba a ser distinto. Aquella vez, había podido hacer su propio destino.

La fecha fijada para la boda se acercaba veloz, y aunque el padre Taiki no se lo había mencionado, sir Darien sí:

—El tiempo se nos está echando encima, cariño —le dijo aquella tarde—. ¿Aún no estás decidida?

—Sí que lo estoy. Mañana fijaremos la fecha, ¿te parece? Anda, duérmete.

—¿A qué estás esperando?

—A que el pelo te crezca y se tape la herida. No pienso casarme con un monje._ Él la abrazó.

—Yo me ocuparé de que en ese sentido no te quede ninguna duda.

Al día siguiente llegó un grupo de huéspedes que le hizo olvidarse de las fechas. Amy, sir Richard y lord Mizuno habían decidido seguirlos desde Londres para preparar la boda de Amy, e iban a quedarse primero en Whitecliffe antes de seguir para Handes. Pero había otro visitante que no estaba tan seguro de ser bienvenido en casa de lady Serena Kou y que aguardaba al otro lado del pueblo de Whitecliffe, ya que el hombre que había matado a su marido no podía esperar una cálida bienvenida, ni siquiera tras haber pasado un año en el exilio.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Las dos hermanas estaban a punto de discutir, algo que no ocurría casi nunca. Con las tijeras en una mano y una cesta en la otra, Serena no podía echar a andar porque su hermana la sujetaba por un brazo.

—Tienes que enfrentarte a ello, Sere.

—No tengo por qué ¿Como esperas que reciba a ese hombre? ¿Cómo tiene la desfachatez de venir aquí? ¿Y qué se supone que debo decirle? Cuánto le agradezco su visita, sir Nicolás. ¿Ha hecho alguna otra viuda últimamente?

—¡Basta Sere! ¿Eso es todo lo que has aprendido en estas últimas diez semanas? Lo primero es que sir Nicolás no es el hombre que tú crees que es, sino un hombre religioso que ha estado de peregrinación a Roma para pedir la absolución. Y lo segundo es que ha venido hasta aquí para pedir tu perdón. ¿Se lo vas a negar, después de todos sus esfuerzos?

—Peregrinar a Roma fue decisión suya. Amy, no mía, y venir ahora a pedirme perdón sólo sirve para que la responsabilidad de la situación recaiga sobre mí, y eso no voy a permitirlo. Ya tengo suficientes problemas.

—Problemas que en parte él podría solventar, si se lo pidieras.

—¿Y para qué se lo voy a pedir? ¿Para que me suelte otro montón de verdades a medias que añadir a la colección que ya tengo?

—Sere, has pasado mucho, lo sé, ¿pero no eres capaz de perdonar? ¿Acaso es la vergüenza lo que te lo impide? ¿Pretendes fingir que aún estás destrozada por el dolor de la muerte de sir Seiya? ¿Quieres que sienta que te ha destrozado la vida? Pues me temo que te va a costar un tanto convencerlo de ello cuando os vea a ti y a sir Darien juntos.

—¡Tonterías!

—Es cierto y tú lo sabes. Habla con él. Recíbelo, Sere, aunque sea sólo por el bien de sir Darien. Son buenos amigos, y para él será muy duro que ni siquiera seas capaz de hablar con él. Es el deber de una esposa.

—¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Con sir Darien?

—Sí. Envió a buscarlo tan pronto se enteró de que estaba en la puerta. ¿Quieres que vaya a avisarlo y que le pida que se reúna contigo aquí, en privado?_ Serena suspiró.

—Si te empeñas… aunque no sé qué voy a decirle.

—Ya lo encontrarás._ Amy acarició la mejilla de su hermana y se alejó, su pelo azul balanceándose al ritmo de sus pasos y brillando al sol.

Pero fue el padre Taiki quien apareció en el camino, y tras quitarle la cesta de rosas blancas, le ofreció la mano para conducirla a un muro soleado ante el que había un banco. Los dos se sentaron y el padre Taiki le quitó también las tijeras.

—No necesitará armas.

—Deduzco que aprobáis la visita, padre Taiki.

—Apruebo el perdón siempre que nazca del verdadero arrepentimiento —dejó las tijeras en la cesta—. ¿Recordáis que me preguntasteis sobre la muerte de sir Seiya y que yo os dije que sir Darien os hablaría de ello cuando llegase el momento?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Entonces dudé de que así fuera, y sigo dudando de ello.

—Seguramente por buenas razones. A sir Darien le resulta imposible hablaros de ello, pero ahora tenéis la oportunidad de oírlo de labios de sir Nicolás. Darien siempre ha dicho que debía ser él quien os lo explicara.

—¿Que lo encuentra imposible? ¿Por qué?_ El sacerdote tardó un momento en contestar.

—Creo que lo descubriréis vos misma. Vuestro difunto marido no sale bien parado de la historia, y sir Darien no ha encontrado el modo de explicároslo sin parecer mezquino.

—Y prefiere dejárselo a sir Nicolás.

—Milady, no es que se lo deje a sir Nicolás. Es que forma parte de la penitencia que el papa le ha impuesto a sir Nicolás. Debe relataros los hechos y rogar vuestra comprensión. Y sí, eso os hace responsable porque os obliga a decidir, ¿pero acaso es eso malo? ¿No hubo un tiempo en el que pedíais poder decidir sobre vuestra vida?

—Decidir pero por mí misma, padre.

—Pero eso ya lo habéis hecho, milady. ¿Qué si no habéis estado haciendo desde el accidente de sir Darien? En cuanto os llegó la noticia, decidisteis ir a buscarle, tratarlo, traerle de vuelta a casa… y si eso no es lo que teníais pensado en un principio, entonces es la mano de Dios. Y yo diría que esa mano os ha hecho una mujer mejor. Dios os ha garantizado un futuro de un modo muy duro quizás, y si creéis que es duro para vos, imaginaos lo que va a ser para sir Nicolás.

—Lo sé, padre. Sé que sería una falsedad por mi parte pretender que sir Nicolás me ha arrebatado un matrimonio feliz. No he conocido la verdadera felicidad hasta estas últimas semanas, y he de agradeceros el haberme quitado gran parte del peso de los hombros. No podría haberlo hecho sola.

—No ha sido nada, milady. Pero si de verdad deseáis darme las gracias, hacedlo recibiendo a sir Nicolás. Tiene una esposa joven a quien teme haber perdido ya. Le espera mucho dolor aún._ Se oyeron pasos sobre la hierba mucho antes de que apareciera el invitado.

—Ya viene, padre.

—Entonces, se os presenta la oportunidad de matar dos pájaros de un tiro… una frase un poco torpe por mi parte, dadas las circunstancias.

Juntos recibieron al alto caballero que se acercaba con paso incierto. Fuera cual fuese la imagen que Serena se había hecho en la cabeza del caballero que había matado a su marido, ninguna podría ser más afable que la del hombre que la miraba con la sombra palpable del dolor y la culpa en sus ojos castaños. Serena había pasado por algo así hacía bien poco, y sólo pudo sentir compasión por él.

—Sed bienvenido, sir Nicolás —le dijo, ofreciéndole ambas manos._ Muy serio, el padre Taiki los presentó, les dio su bendición y los dejó a solas.

Sir Nicolás Kumada debía rondar la edad de sir Darien, unos treinta y tres años, diez años mayor que ella misma, aunque su cabello castaño, la piel bronceada y su delgadez inconfundible de peregrino, además de su atuendo de paño burdo marrón, le hacían parecer mayor. Aun así, era fácil imaginarse cómo un año antes sir Darien y él debían hacer una pareja que llamara la atención. ¿Habría experimentado su esposa la misma adoración que sentía ella hacia sir Darien y quizás por eso había intentado provocarle dándole celos? ¿Podrían haberle cegado los celos y el dolor, como a ella misma?

—¿Soy de verdad bienvenido, milady? —le preguntó con serenidad, su voz desprovista de la altanería que ella se temía—. Es como si nuestras vidas hubieran estado íntimamente relacionadas sin que nosotros nos conociéramos, lo cual lamento en extremo._ Su voz era refinada y profunda aunque en su inflexión había dudas, incluso timidez.

—He de admitir, sir Nicolás, que no había pensado llegar a conoceros, pero ahora estáis aquí y no podemos dejar pasar la oportunidad sin hacer buen uso de ella, ¿no os parece? He aprendido que la vida ni es tan larga ni tan segura como cabría pensar.

—¿Os referís a sir Seiya, milady, o a sir Darien?

—A ambos, supongo, y a hechos acontecidos mucho antes aún. Supongo que ha debido sorprenderos saber de nuestro compromiso.

—No exactamente. Darien y yo somos amigos hace muchos años, y sabía de su amor por vos antes de vuestro matrimonio con sir Seiya. Espero no haber dicho nada inconveniente… ¿deseáis sentaros, mi señora?_ Serena se acomodó en el banco que el padre Taiki acababa de dejar vacío y del que el gato del castillo se había apoderado para disfrutar del sol.

—¿Amor, sir Nicolás? Creo que eso es ir demasiado lejos.

—No, milady. No lo es. Darien siempre os ha amado, desde la primera vez que os visteis. No volvió a ser el mismo, por lo cual tuvo que soportar bastantes bromas de sus amigos. Luego el rey le encomendó un servicio por su dominio del francés, como ya sabréis, y sir Seiya Kou se aprovechó de su ausencia y de su supuesta amistad con vuestro hermano para convencerlo de que él era vuestra mejor elección como marido. Y como supongo que también sabréis, esa elección arrastraba una serie de condiciones.

—Sir Nicolás… creo que dais por sentado qué sé más cosas de las que en realidad conozco. ¿De qué condiciones estáis hablando?_ Él cambió de postura. Parecía incómodo.

—Bueno… supongo que a estas alturas ya habréis llegado a la conclusión de que sir Seiya vivía permanentemente endeudado. Su extravagante estilo de vida…

—Sí, eso también he llegado a saberlo, aunque cuando era ya demasiado tarde.

—Y supongo que también sabéis de la aventura extramarital de vuestro hermano…

—Acabo de enterarme. Sir Seiya chantajeaba a mi hermano por ello.

—No me extraña. Encaja con la forma de ser de sir Seiya. Se hubiera prestado a cualquier cosa, legal o ilegal, con tal de deshacerse de sus deudas. Desgraciadamente, milady, vos y mi esposa fuisteis meros peones en su juego.

—Había empezado a sospechar algo así. He sabido que ofreció mi persona a cambio de que un caballero le condonase su deuda. ¿También sabíais eso, sir Nicolás?_ Él suspiró.

—Mi señora, ojalá no hubierais llegado a saberlo, pero supongo que tarde o temprano era inevitable. ¿Puedo preguntaros dónde os habéis enterado?

—De un modo bastante indirecto, milord. Anduve indagando, pero hube de interrumpir las pesquisas al volver aquí en el mes de julio. Creo que sir Darien no quería que averiguase nada más, por alguna razón que sólo él conoce.

—Lady Serena, tengo el permiso de sir Darien para revelaros lo que él es incapaz de deciros: que era él el caballero al que sir Seiya le hizo el ofrecimiento._ El pájaro cantor, un momento antes tan bullicioso, calló. El sol se oscureció. Los colores, los espacios brillantes de la tarde se desvanecieron mientras ella clavaba su mirada en aquellos ojos castaños.

—¿Sir Darien?

—Sí, milady. Sir Seiya sabía lo mucho que Darien os deseaba, que había pedido vuestra mano, que el rey le había enviado fuera pero que volvería. Sir Seiya utilizó el chantaje con vuestro hermano, obligándole a aceptar su pedida por vos sabiendo que, una vez fuerais su esposa, podría utilizaros como moneda de cambio para saldar sus deudas. Todos le habíamos prestado dinero antes de darnos cuenta de la clase de hombre que era. Sir Darien también. Todos nos prestamos y recibimos prestado empeñando nuestra palabra de caballeros, quizás con demasiada ligereza. Sir Seiya le ofreció a Darien una noche con vos, que por supuesto rechazó, y no porque no deseara estar con vos, milady, sino porque os amaba. Ningún hombre decente utilizaría a una mujer de ese modo, y menos a una mujer a la que dice amar. Entonces Darien descubrió que vuestro marido… ¿queréis que continúe, mi señora? Es obvio que todo esto os está haciendo daño.

—Continuad, por favor, que yo estoy bien y necesito saber.

—Darien supo que mi esposa había sido seducida por sir Seiya, y en lugar de decírmelo a mí, le dijo a vuestro esposo que si no ponía fin inmediatamente a esa aventura, me lo haría saber a mí, con las conocidas consecuencias. Habría tenido todo el derecho a matarle. Sé que Darien se enfrentó a él tanto por vuestro bien como por el mío. Vuestro esposo no conocía la decencia, y a esas alturas ya todos lo sabíamos, pero Darien tuvo más valor y más decisión que el resto de nosotros, una vez más. Pero yo no supe nada de todo ello hasta más tarde.

—¿Más tarde?

—Tras la justa de Windsor del pasado verano.

—Ah, sí. El accidente._ Hubo una breve pausa, como si ambos se prepararan para enfrentarse por fin a la muerte.

—¿Estáis segura de que deseáis que continúe? No he venido aquí con el propósito de haceros sufrir. ¿Queréis que le pida a Sir Darien que se reúna con nosotros?

—No, sir Nicolás, os lo agradezco. Decidme cómo ocurrió. Y no omitáis ningún detalle.

—Los tres debíamos luchar en el mismo bando, el del rey, pero sir Seiya sobornó al heraldo para que lo cambiase al equipo contrario con el fin de pelear contra sir Darien.

—Pero eso va contra las normas, ¿no? Además, es ridículo. Él nunca habría podido vencer a sir Darien.

—Va contra las normas, sí, pero todos sabíamos que él tergiversaba cualquier norma si servía a sus propósitos. En aquella ocasión fue todavía más lejos al sustituir la punta roma de una de las lanzas por otra afilada de las que se emplean en tiempo de guerra._ Serena estaba atónita.

—¿Quería matar a Darien? Entonces, ¿cómo es que fuisteis vos quien se enfrentó a él?

—Sí, su intención era silenciar a Darien de una vez por todas. Desgraciadamente o no, Darien había sufrido una de sus hemorragias nasales por un golpe anterior. Había sangre por todas partes y no le estaba permitido participar en ese estado, así que le pregunté al heraldo si yo podía ocupar su lugar contra sir Seiya. No hubo objeciones, porque era algo perfectamente legal. El heraldo no tenía por qué avisar a sir Seiya del cambio, de modo que cuando vio quién era su oponente, era demasiado tarde para cambiar nada. Me di cuenta de que la lanza llevaba punta de flecha para cuando cargó la segunda vez, de modo que me vi obligado a defenderme, milady, o la punta me habría atravesado el visor. No hubo tiempo de pensar en nada más que en no perder la vida. Ni siquiera esquivar el golpe habría servido: podría haberme ensartado fácilmente con la punta de la lanza, de modo que obré como lo habría hecho en tiempo de guerra: ataqué su yelmo. Lo siento._ Respiró hondo, entrelazando las manos, que le temblaban. —Con todo corazón os pido perdón, milady. Lo maté para evitar que él me matase._ Serena puso sus manos sobre las de él.

—Creo que no podríais haber actuado de otro modo, dadas las circunstancias, sir Nicolás. Cualquier otro hombre habría hecho lo mismo que vos de haber sido tan rápido en ver el peligro. Me dijeron que el rey había aceptado la explicación.

—Así fue, milady. El heraldo confesó haber admitido el soborno y le impusieron una elevada multa. El escudero de sir Seiya, quien le entregaba las lanzas, fue culpado por su amo antes de morir y lo enviaron de vuelta con su padre sin honor, aunque había jurado obedecer a su amo en todo y nadie lo creyó responsable. Darien lo tomó después a su servicio, según me dijo.

—¿Neflyte?_ Sir Nicolás parecía sorprendido.

—Sí, claro. Debéis haberlo visto.

—Supongo que debería haberlo reconocido, pero los muchachos cambian tanto a esa edad que… es un joven discreto y muy capaz.

—Tiene mucho que agradecerle a sir Darien.

—Y vos partisteis al exilio, sir Nicolás. ¿Y vuestra esposa?_ Sir Nicolás quedó en silencio y suspiró.

—Pensé que… que quizás podía estar embarazada, ¿comprendéis?

—¿De sir Seiya?

—Sí. Así que la envié lejos para que el tiempo pasara y…

—Comprendo. Intenté verla mientras estuvimos en Londres._ Él se recostó contra la pared.

—No está en Londres, milady, sino en Staffordshire. En el priorato de Farewell, cerca de vuestra casa de Haughton. ¿Lo conocéis?

—Desde luego. Es donde yo me eduqué. ¿No es hora ya de que vuelva a casa, a vuestro lado?

—Más que hora. Necesitaremos volver a empezar.

—¿Y ella estaba… ha tenido algún hijo?

—No lo sé, pero de cualquier modo, quiero que vuelva.

—Entonces ha llegado el momento del perdón para ambos, ¿no es así, sir Nicolás? Yo os ofrezco el mío, aunque Dios sabe que no podríais haber actuado de otro modo.

—Gracias de todo corazón, mi señora.

—Yo os perdono desde el fondo de él. Y que Dios nos permita empezar a ambos de nuevo.

Cuando el padre Taiki volvía poco después por el sendero de hierba cortada, se encontró con la extraordinaria imagen de lady Serena abrazada delicadamente por sir Nicolás Kumada mientras ella se secaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo de él.

El banquete aquel día en Whitecliffe resultó memorable, un evento en el que todos los hombres lucían rosas blancas y en el que se unieron en un esfuerzo común para decidir el día de la boda de Serena, puesto que ella parecía incapaz de decidirlo por sí misma. El padre Taiki estaba insistiendo tanto como los demás.

—Para ser una dama a la que le gusta tomar sus propias decisiones —dijo, sonriendo al verla enrojecer—, y que es capaz de poner colorado al mejor físico del país, es increíble vuestra falta de determinación en este asunto. Vamos, sir Darien, intentadlo vos, que ya estáis muy recuperado.

—Y lo haría, mi querido Taiki, si no temiera que mi señora vuelva a ponerme a puré e infusiones para los restos. Ha encontrado el modo de llevar siempre las de ganar, y me temo que ya no voy a volver a ser nunca el dueño de mi propia casa._ Hubo muchas risas y bromas sobre dos damas que tenían a sus enamorados esperando una fecha de boda como agua de mayo.

—El treinta y uno de septiembre —dijo Amy—. ¿Qué te parece, Sere, si nos casamos las dos el mismo día?

—Perfecto.

—¡Imposible! —exclamó Malaquite—. Porque septiembre sólo tiene treinta días._ Más risas.

Antes de irse a dormir acordaron que el último día del mes las dos parejas contraerían matrimonio en el castillo de Handes, de modo que sir Nicolás tendría tiempo de volver del priorato de Farewell con la joven esposa a la que nunca había dejado de querer.

—¿La fecha es buena para ti, amor mío? —le preguntó sir Darien más tarde, sujetando su mano cuando ella pasó por delante de la cama en la que él se había sentado—. Te hemos presionado un poco, ¿no? No será ese… día del mes, ¿verdad?

—No, no te preocupes._ Lo había dicho con tanta certeza que se la quedó mirando fijamente. Los dos estaban desnudos y ella esperó, apoyando la mano sobre su hombro. Tenía el pelo suelto y parecía casi castaño en la escasa luz de la habitación.

—Pareces muy segura —susurró él, acariciándola—. No tendrás algo que decirme, ¿verdad?_ Serena sonrió.

—¿Es que hay algo en particular que quieras saber?

—Pues sí —contestó, poniéndole una mano en el vientre—. Me gustaría saber qué ha pasado aquí dentro mientras yo he estado fuera de combate. Anda, dime: ¿hay algo que yo deba saber? —la hizo sentarse en sus rodillas—. Ya no hay secretos entre nosotros.

—Quería esperar un poco antes de decírtelo —susurró contra su pelo—. No quiero que las sorpresas, en un estado tan delicado como el tuyo…_ Sus palabras terminaron en una exclamación de sorpresa cuando él la tumbó inesperadamente sobre la cama.

—¿Quién está débil? No querrás ponerme a prueba, ¿verdad? Vamos, mujer, ¿cuál es la sorpresa que tiene que esperar? ¿De cuándo es? ¿De junio, o de julio?

—De julio —sonrió—. Llevo dos faltas. Es pronto para estar segura, pero esta mañana, mientras dormías, he sentido náuseas, y Rei dice que es un síntoma evidente._ Sir Darien le acarició la frente como si fuera un tesoro apreciado por encima de todos los demás.

—Amor mío… eres la mujer más maravillosa que conozco. Cabalgaste como una amazona durante días para arrancarme de la muerte. Desafiaste a Rubeus de Black y sus acólitos y utilizaste todas tus habilidades para salvarme, me trajiste a casa como una fiera leona para alimentarme y atenderme día y noche, arriesgándote estando embarazada para devolverme a la vida, cuando debería haber sido yo quien te cuidara. Lo sospechabas y no dijiste nada.

—Lo sospechaba, pero tú eras mucho más importante. Tenía que mantenerte a mi lado. No importaba nada más. Te quiero, y la vida habría terminado también para mí si no hubiera luchado por los dos. En el hospital ya habían renunciado a ti.

—¿Me quieres?

—Te adoro. Es la primera vez que te lo digo, pero…

—No, no lo es.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Te oí cuando me hablabas en el hospital mientras creías que dormía. Me pareció un sueño, pero no lo era.

—¿Lo oíste todo?

—Todo, y fue el momento más maravilloso de mi vida. El momento que tanto había esperado. No pude dormir durante horas pensando en ello, repitiéndome tus palabras. Yo te he querido desde el primer momento que te vi, Serena. ¿Recuerdas el día en que me robaste el corazón? Intenté decírtelo en aquella carta que te envié y que luego temí que fuera demasiado franca.

—Cuéntamelo. Dime lo franco que fuiste —le pidió, acariciándole los labios—. Dime qué ponía.

—¿Palabra por palabra?

—Sí. Sin saltarte ni una coma._ Con una sonrisa vio cómo los ojos de Serena se iban oscureciendo al escuchar sus palabras:

—«Mi señora, temo que este mensaje sea demasiado breve, pero he de comunicaros el destino terrible que ha caído sobre mí desde nuestro primer encuentro. El corazón que tan bien había guardado durante todos estos años ahora está en vuestras manos, y creo tener en las mías otro más delicado y pequeño. Si es el vuestro, no dudéis de que lo cuidaré hasta que vuelva a veros, y os ruego que hagáis lo mismo con el mío. Mi dulce señora, no sé si sabré mantenerme en mi sano juicio hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos. No dudéis de que os tendré a vos y a ninguna otra, porque vos guardáis mi vida misma en vuestras manos. Vuestro, Darien Chiba»._ Sus ojos habían ido llenándose de lágrimas.

—Dios mío… —susurró—. Qué crueldad. El destino ha sido demasiado cruel con nosotros, Darien. Si yo hubiera sabido lo que sentías… ¿Son verdad tus palabras? ¿Lo eran ya entonces?

—Desde la primera a la última, y desde el momento mismo en que te vi.

—Lo mismo me ocurrió a mí, y nunca me recuperé de ello.

—Cuando ocurre algo así, es imposible recuperarse. Se aprende a vivir con ello.

—Fuiste muy valiente al atreverte a volver.

—¿Tú crees que fue valor? Yo no lo sé. Cuando volví a verte, tan enfadada y confusa, decidida a no permitir que me acercase a ti, deseé tenerte como ahora, tranquila en mis brazos y con un hijo mío en tu vientre, mía y de nadie más. Sin embargo, había entonces cosas que no podía decirte, cosas que tú necesitabas saber pero que requerían más explicaciones de las que yo podía darte. Tenía que ser Nicolás quien te hablara de ello. No pretendíamos mantenerlo en secreto ni ocultártelo, amor mío, pero tampoco queríamos que supieras hasta dónde llegaba la traición de sir Seiya, o no habrías sido capaz de mirarme nunca más a la cara. Sé que no habrías aceptado la historia viniendo de mis labios si no te la contaba Nicolás. Era mejor que no lo supieras. Ya lo estaba pasando bastante mal sin añadir complicaciones.

—¿De veras? ¿Tan difícil te lo estaba poniendo?_ Su beso fue tan profundo y potente como el vino.

—Ay, niña mía. Eres una fantástica oponente, pero estaba decidido a conseguirte._ Ella lo envolvió con brazos y piernas.

—Yo te deseaba tanto como tú a mí. Ya no tengo miedo del destino después de todo lo que ha pasado. De lo único que tengo miedo es de que vuelvan a herirte. He visto tu cuerpo después de las justas y creo que no deberías seguir compitiendo. Sé que el juego es así, pero has estado a punto de perder la vida, y yo de perder al hombre que amo.

—Yo también he estado pensando en ello. He tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo en estas últimas semanas. Puede que haya llegado el momento de que me retire y atienda a mi familia y mis asuntos. Además, _monsieur_ Zafiro me ha ganado mi mejor caballo y mi mejor armadura. ¡Ojalá lo gaste en botica! —bromeó.

—¿Sentirás mucho dejar de competir?

—¡No, en absoluto! El rey me ha pedido que entre a formar parte del consejo real, y ese trabajo no va a dejarme tiempo libre. Podríamos pasar unos cuantos meses al año en Londres, comprarnos una casa grande en Strand, y pasar el resto del tiempo repartido entre las demás casas. Tendremos que ocuparnos seriamente de Haughton Manor, cariño, lo que me recuerda que tu hermano llegará pasado mañana, de modo que estará en Handes para nuestra boda.

—¡Dios mío!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Pues que la señorita Hotaru, Shingo y maese Andrew van a llegar también ese mismo día desde Haughton. Parece ser que tienen algo que contarnos._ Él sonrió.

—¿Y no te imaginas de qué se trata?

—Seguramente sí, pero se van a encontrar con Samuel.

—Ya. ¿Y viene también Beryl?

—No. Acaba de dar a luz un niño.

—Entonces podremos ponerlos al corriente de todo al mismo tiempo. Y ahora, ¿te importaría hacerle el amor a un miembro del consejo real?

—Eh… pues no estoy muy segura. ¿No son unos vejestorios de barba larga y blanca y piernecitas como palillos?

—Sí, todos menos uno. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y te necesito. Tendremos cuidado, ¿vale?

Serena descubrió lo distintos que podían ser sus encuentros. Quizás fuera por el tiempo que llevaban sin estar juntos, por sus heridas, por la presencia oculta de su hijo o incluso porque durante aquellas largas semanas de espera se habían unido tanto en espíritu como en cuerpo. Sin secretos ya, volvían a estar completos.

Habían estado en lo cierto en cuanto al propósito de la visita de Hotaru Marie: Andrew Furuhata, su leal asistente, y ella habían empezado a quererse e iban a pedirles permiso para casarse. No podía ser mejor: Haughton Manor se beneficiaría de tener un administrador casado cuya esposa le ayudaría en sus tareas entre visita y visita del dueño. Shingo tendría por fin un padre de verdad. El problema del encuentro con sir Samuel tendrían que solventarlo ellos.

Apenas había transcurrido una hora de la llegada de sir Samuel cuando lo vieron caminando tranquilamente y charlando con la que fuera su amante. Para la hora de la cena, Samuel y Andrew charlaban sobre el precio de mercado de los novillos y las semillas, y negociaban el préstamo de dos carretas para la cosecha de heno. Justo a tiempo para la doble boda que iba a celebrarse en el castillo de Handes, sir Nicolás y lady Mina llegaron a Whitecliffe reconciliados y arrebatadoramente felices de estar nuevamente juntos.

Lady Mina no había tenido ningún hijo, y al igual que su marido, no sabía qué recibimiento podía esperar de lady Serena, pero en aquel momento no quedaba sitio en el corazón de Serena para el resentimiento, sino sólo para el futuro.

Sin embargo, restaba una cosa de la que no había hablado con su prometido y que aún andaba dándole guerra en la conciencia. De modo que esperó a la mañana de su boda para confesársela, convencida de que muy pocas cosas iban a importarle aparte de intercambiar sus promesas cuanto antes, ya que las multas del rey, según le había dicho, podían dejarlos en la miseria más absoluta en caso de no cumplir sus deseos.

—Querido, tengo algo que decirte —empezó, arreglándose la falda de seda dorada.

—¿Y no puedes esperar? —protestó él, pero al verla preocupada, rectificó—. Anda, dime, ¿qué has hecho? ¿O qué se te ha olvidado?

—No, no se me ha olvidado. Es que… he perdido el diamante._ Él se quedó petrificado.

—¿Que lo has perdido? ¿Dónde?

—Lo dejé en la cocina de Cold Harbour. Partimos de allí con tanta prisa que me olvidé de él y me temo que lo habrán tirado junto con el agua de las espinacas. Lo siento muchísimo. Significaba tanto para los dos…_ Él suspiró.

—Así que con el agua de las espinacas, ¿eh? No en el puré de pollo, o en la sopa de cebada, o en las gachas… ¿Tú crees que he podido llegar a tragármelo?

—Entonces… ¿sabías que… que lo estaba usando?

—Claro que sí, vida mía. Lo intentaste todo, ¿eh? Pues funcionó, y aquí estoy para demostrarlo. Y en cuanto a lo de que lo perdieras… había pensado no enseñártelo hasta la ceremonia —sacó algo del bolsillo—, pero puede que reconozcas esto. Espero que no huela a comida. El padre Taiki se acordó y lo recogió, y dadas las circunstancias, pensó que estaría más seguro conmigo durante un tiempo —le hizo extender la palma de la mano y en ella cayó una alianza de oro con un fabuloso diamante que titilaba en blanco y azul—. Tu anillo de boda y el recuerdo de nuestra primera noche juntos. Aquello sí que fue una verdadera justa, ¿eh? —se rio—. Bueno, ¿me aceptas como marido por fin?_ Conteniendo las lágrimas, Serena se abrazó a su cuello.

—Sí. Sí, Darien Chiba. Te acepto y te mantendré conmigo para siempre.

**Fin**


End file.
